


Finding Destiny

by JekyllFekyll



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings Realization, Future Fic, Near Death, Nightmares, Pregnancy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 52,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll
Summary: Cassandra returns to Corona to find that many things have remained the same, except for a few.Rapunzel and Eugene are expecting their first child and the Rapunzel's dad was of course going protective overboard about it.The change that catches her off guard? Varian. The boy has grown so much and as Cass spends time catching up with everyone she soon begins to feel for the boy in a way that she doesn't fully understand.Not only this but it seems the powers that Cass and her closest friend once held are not completely gone.
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 64
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

It had been five years since Zhan Tiri's defeat and the disappearance of both the Sundrop and Moonstone. 

In this time a lot had changed.

Cassandra had been on the road traveling, trying to find her destiny. After a while though she had begun to long for home and the safety it provided. In the recent letters from Rapunzel she had learned that the two were expecting their first child and hoped she would return home soon as they missed her.

It was this letter that made her finally decide to return and she was saddled and racing for home in no time. She didn't send a letter to warn anyone of her arrival, wanting it to be a surprise.

It took three days to get to Corona and upon entering the palace gates she was greeting by people running to and fro getting prepared for... something. It was hard to remember everything that was celebrated in Corona, especially after having been away for five years.

Getting off of Fidella she sent the horse to get some rest before suddenly being engulfed in a hug, a squealed version of her name erupting into the air and telling her exactly who it was. 

"Hey there Raps." The woman turned enough so she could return the hug, her eyes closed as she took in the feeling of having her best friend beside her once more.

Rapunzel leaned back after a few moments, her eyes bright as she looked at Cassandra. "I didn't know you were coming! Is some thing wrong? Why are you here?"

"Easy Blondie. Give her a chance to answer one question before asking another." Eugene was walking up now, placing a kiss to Rapunzel's temple as he reached her. "Nice to see you by the way Cass."

"Likewise Fitzherbert." She gave a small smile at the man before addressing Rapunzel once more. "Well, I wanted my arrival to be a surprise so I didn't send a letter. And nothing is wrong I just... missed Corona and all of you. It's been five years since I've been here and I was getting homesick. So I figured it was finally time to come home. Plus, based on your letters, you're gonna be needing some extra help for the next several months."

The queen was confused for a few moments before her eyes flicked downward to her belly and realization hit her. "Oh! You mean the baby!" 

Eugene gave a light laugh before one of the guards rushed up to him, having to pull him away to help set up the security for the upcoming party. "Ok. See ya Sunshine. Don't overwork yourself." He gave a quick kiss, nodded to Cassandra, and then rushed away.

"So. I take it he's still Captain?"

"Yep. Though with his new duties as King he has a lot on his plate and doesn't really get much sleep lately. Kind of worried about him." Rapunzel was staring off after her husband as she spoke.

Cassandra watched her friend for a long while before clearing her throat. "So, um, what's this party for?" 

"Oh! Right. We're setting up for my baby shower. Mom and dad are super excited and said that it was a necessity we have one. All of the town's people are coming as well as nobles for the other kingdoms."

"You all really do have your hands full." She looked around for a moment before placing her hands on her hips and giving her friend a smile. "So. Where do you need me?"

"Well... if you're gonna be staying for awhile then maybe you could help me out? Like, be my helper for a bit? Just while you're here of course."

Cassandra watched her curiously before the girl's words finally seemed to make sense. She was asking her to be her lady-in-waiting again... but she wanted Cass to be sure that it was her choice and she wouldn't have to do the job if it made her feel bad. Her smile softened and she gave a bit of a chuckle as she placed her hand on the other's shoulder. "I would to be your "helper". I don't plan on leaving anytime soon by the way. I missed being here and based on what I've seen of expectant mothers, you are going to need a lot of help."

Rapunzel smiled softly at her and pulled Cass in for another tight hug. "Thank you Cass. Thank you. I missed you too."

\----

The past few hours had been filled with both laughter and tears as Rapunzel dragged Cass around the castle to see everyone. 

Frederic and Arianna were happy that she was back and her father cried upon seeing her, pulling the girl into a bear hug.

Friedborg was of course... Friedborg. The guards held a sparring session with Cass and quickly learned that she hadn't skimped on her training at all while gone and soon they were on the ground at her feet.

The two were on their way to their final destination as Cass laughed loudly. 

"Oh that was fun. Forgot how much I enjoyed knocking the guard down like that." She was being pulled along by Rapunzel as she spoke and soon the castle began to change around them and she grew curious. "Where are we going?"

"To Varian's lab! He's the last person you have yet to see today."

"The kid? What's he been up to?"

"A lot. All of Corona has running hot water you know. It's super useful. But, I wouldn't say he's a kid anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"You'll see." With that the two came to a stop in front of a heavy wooden door. "We put his lab here because of the, um, explosions."

"Oh don't worry. I remember the," _**BOOM!,**_ "explosions." Smoke billowed out from under the door and the two immediately pushed the door open and entered, coughing as the smoke cleared up to reveal a very messy Varian standing at his work table with his face covered in black. 

"Well... that was the wrong combination." He reached over and grabbed a rag, wiping off his face and clothes before realizing someone else was in the lab with him and looked over. "Rapunzel! I didn't know you were co-," his voice cut off as he saw Cassandra standing beside the queen and his cheeks became dusted in a soft pink. She had grown well, her hair not slightly longer and her skin having gained a glow as she had grown, becoming even more beautiful than before.

Varian caught Cassandra... of guard to say the least. He had grown taller, taller than her even by now. His features had become more sharp, his hair not longer and pulled into a small ponytail. He looked, grown. And something about him made Cass' cheeks heat up as he took a step toward her.

"You... you're back." His eyes fell to the necklace around her neck. "You kept the cassandrite." A smile formed on his features that made Cass' heart skip a beat all of a sudden.

"W-well of course I did. It means a lot to me."

Rapunzel was standing there in silence, her eyes flicking back and forth between the two in confusion before she finally spoke up. "Sooooo, yeah. Cass is back! I brought her by so you and her could catch up and say high. Did that with everyone. Should've seen how much her dad cried."

Cassandra gave a laugh at laugh, missing the slight deepening of a blush on Varian's face at the sound. "He really did. I was scared he'd break my ribs with that bear hug of his." Turning to look at the nearby window she saw that the sky was beginning to dim and her old tendencies kicked in. "Come on Raps. We should be getting you to your room soon. You need to rest after all that walking today so that you're not tired for the party tomorrow."

"Oh. You're right. I'll see you at the party tomorrow Varian!" The queen then turned around and made her way out the door.

Cass turned to follow but stopped for a second, turning to look at Varian who was still watching her. "Well, um. It's good to see you again Varian. Maybe we can catch up at the party?"

Varian seemed to snap out of his stupor and gave a small chuckle, his hand coming up to scratch at the back of his neck. "Um, sure. It-It's good to see you again too... Cassie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Older!Varian design belong to Kaede02mangaka


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the party to celebrate Rapunzel's pregnancy, and for Cass to catch up in full in with her friends, counting one who has grown and matured more than she realized he would.

Cass woke the next day slowly, the large, soft bed welcome after years on the road. She had been given one of the larger guest rooms near Rapunzel's own to stay in.

She didn't know what time it was bit she figured really early. There was barely any light in the room when she peeked her eyes open, prompting her to snuggle deeper into the bed and begin to fall back asleep once more.

The sound of a door opening made her stir a bit but she still didn't wake.

"Wow, I didn't know she could sleep this long." That was Eugene's voice.

"Me neither. She must be exhausted from her trip. Wonder when she last slept in a comfy bed since she's been on her adventures." The second voice belonged to Rapunzel and seemed to draw closer as she spoke.

"Mm." Cass shifted slightly now, opening her eyes just a bit to see that Rapunzel was now standing in front of her, Eugene a short ways behind her.

"Hey there Cass. How ya feeling?"

"Tired." Her words were shallow and slurred as she nestled into her blankets once more. "And comfy."

Rapunzel gave a light laugh before patting Cass' head softly. "Well the party is gonna start in a few hours and I need my helper if I'm gonna get ready don't I?"

That was what finally woke Cassandra, her eyes shooting open as she sat up and looked around. "What time is it? How long was I asleep?"

Eugene began to laugh a bit at Cass' behead, her hair sticking up at odd angles before Rapunzel gave him a glare.

"It's almost noon. We decided to let you sleep in since you seemed to be so tired. We doubled up the curtains so the sun wouldn't bother you." Rapunzel say down beside Cass as she spoke.

Cass looked toward the windows, only now noticing the light that was being held at bay by the fabric. "Ugh. Thank you Raps, I needed the rest, but you still could've woken me earlier. Now we don't have a lot of time and will need to rush to get you ready for the party."

The princess, well, queen, laughed lightly at that before standing, helping Cass to get out of bed as she did so. "I don't mind rushing. Anyways, it's just a formality event so that the citizens and neighboring kingdoms can give congratulations on the new baby. Nothing super important."

"Except for the fact that this new baby will be the heir to the kingdom." Cass looked pointedly at her as she put in her two sense in her all to familiar snarky way.

Eugene smiled now and let out a chuckle. "There's our Dragon Lady."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes at the remark before turning to her husband. "Ok. Time for you to go. You need to do the last minute checks on the party and security remember?"

"Oh, right. Love ya sunshine." He gave her a quick kiss before rushing off. "See ya Ice Queen!" He called the comment over his shoulder.

Cass shook her head softly as she stretched a bit. "Hasn't changed a bit has he?"

"Nope. He hasn't. Neither have you really."

"Or you I guess. But there's something good about that as well. It means that my home is still like I remember... the same place I missed so much."

Rapunzel smiled at that and pulled Cassandra into a hug, a smile across her face. "I missed you so much Cass. I'm glad you're back."

"Thanks Raps. Now, how about we get you ready for that party?" Cass pulled back from the hug before leading the way to Rapunzel's room, directing her to sit down while she moved to the wardrobe and began to look through it.

Rapunzel sat down, looking around before smiling as she saw her little green friend come running over. "Hey Pascal! Ready for the party?"

The little green chameleon gave a nod as Cass walked back over, one of Rapunzel's normal style dresses in her hands though this one was a lighter pink with purple accents and golden embroidery. 

"Okay Raps, let's get you dressed." She pulled her over to the changing screen and quickly helped her friend change into the outfit, sitting her down at her mirror almost immediately after and brushing her hair down smooth before adding a few white flowers and one purple one. "There we go. Perfect."

Rapunzel looked in the mirror and gave a bright smile. "Looks fantastic Cass! I forgot how great it was to have you helping me. Now how about we get you ready hm?"

Cass' eyes widened at that and she immediately took a step back, her hands coming up between them. "No thank you. I don't need that."

"Um... maybe you should look in the mirror?"

The woman turned curious at that and moved forward so she could see the reflective surface, her eyes widening as she saw herself. Her clothes were messy with dirt as she had simply collapsed into her bed the night before and her hair was sticking up everywhere. "Oh, um, well." She reached a hand up and tried to smooth down her hair but it was to no avail.

"Exactly. Now it's time for you to sit down and for me to get you dressed up."

"No, seriously Raps. I don't need anything special. Just a quick clean up and a brush."

"Nope. You just got back and I want to have a chance to dress you up like we use to do when we had days off." She moved to her own wardrobe and began to go through it, looking for a dress that would fit Cass and fit the other woman's style. She finally returned with a simple, silver dress that had green accents along the skirt and sleeves, a lacing along the back and a sash that wound across the center finishing it up. 

Cass took in the dress and gave a small sigh. "You aren't going to let me off unless I wear this are you?"

"Nope!" Rapunzel smiled widely as she held out the garment for the other to take. 

Cass sighed at that but took the dress anyway, moving to the changing screen before being stopped by Rapunzel once more.

"Nope. You need a bath Cass. Badly." She directed the girl to the bathroom that was connected to the room and moved to the rub nearby, turning an odd looking valve and stepping back as running hot water began to pour out of it.

"Woah. That seems a lot easier than how it was. All of the homes in Corona have this?" Cass took a step forward to have a better look.

"Yep. All thanks to Varian." Rapunzel took the dress from Cassandra and hung it up, leaving for a minute or two only to return with a pair of Cass' brown, heeled boots and setting them down nearby. "There we go. I have to go check on preparations and such so I'll leave you to relax and have a bath okay?"

Cassandra turned around and smiled softly at her friend. "Sounds good. Thank you for all this Raps. Really."

The brunette gave a small chuckle as she turned to leave. "No problem. You're my best friend after all." And with that she left.

The bath was just the right temperature, Cassandra's muscles relaxing as she soaked in the water and let her worries fade away. She washed herself when the water began to cool, making quick work of the task before stepping out and letting the water drain as she had been told by Raps when the other had come to check on her.

Drying off the girl's eyes moved to the dress that hung up and she gave a small sigh as she reached for it, knowing that she would have to wear it... for Raps. 

Sliding it on she found that it fit her form well, her hands lacing the back with careful practice and tying it before wrapping the sash around the waist and sliding into her boots. Walking out of the bathroom she moved to the mirror in the room and brushed through her hair, which now reached to her shoulders and she put into a small ponytail which she then placed a white flower into.

It was about then that Rapunzel came in, her eyes finding her friend almost immediately as a smile crossed her face. "Oh Cass... you look fantastic."

Cass blushed lightly at the compliment, looked away as she wring her hands together. "I'm not really used to dressing like this."

"I know. But I'm glad that you did. It suits you." She approached and took Cass' hand softly. "It's time for the party. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

\----

The "formality event" was indeed a full on celebratory party. Everyone in the castle had made sure of that and it took no time at all for Rapunzel to become engulfed in people wishing the best, congratulating her, and giving her gifts. 

Cass left her to the crowd as she walked to the table of food set to one side of the courtyard and grabbed a small plate of food. She stood alone for awhile, watching everyone around her with a softness to her face that not many had seen before

Varian spotted her from across the way, his heart skipping a beat as he took in that beautiful woman who had always had a place in his heart. She was dressed in a beautiful dress that was no doubt chosen by Rapunzel. He showed her curves perfectly and flowed down in beautiful waves around her. The dress was simple but on her it seemed to be the most extraordinary garment ever. A sash rounded her middle and, in the light of the sun, the handle of a dagger come be made out. That was Cass for you, always having some type of weapon at hand. Her hair had grown longer and even with it in a ponytail and few shorter strands still framed her pale face. She wore a pair of silver gloves as well, most likely to hide the cursed burn on her one arm.

He was left breathless by the sight, that soft look on her face making him simply melt as he began to move toward her, a crooked smile on his face.

Cassandra caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye and turned to look at him fully. He was wearing his normal outfit, though he had cleaned it up of stains and burns and had brushed his hair out for the party before returning it to the same short ponytail she had seen it in before. 

"Hi Cassie." His voice had grown deeper with age and the sound made Cass' heart skip a beat for some reason that she didn't understand and decided to ignore. 

"Hi Varian. How are you doing?" She gave him a smile, watching as his eyes brightened a bit at the sight.

"Well, I'm good. Been a bit busy with experiments and such but decided to take a break for the party and, um, for you." He glanced away for a moment as he said the last part.

"For me?"

"Well sure. I wanna catch up with you and know what you've been up to and how you are." 

Cass chuckled at that before setting her plate down and turning to him fully. "Well... thank you then. I'm glad to be back and I'm happy to be able to catch up with you as well." 

_Why am I feeling like this? It's just Varian. Sure... he's definitely grown up into a gentleman and is cute but. Wait. Did I just say he was cute?_

Cass blushed slightly at her own thoughts before Varian's voice pulled her back.

"You look nice. I'm guessing Rapunzel chose the dress?"

"Yeah. You know how she is after all."

Varian laughed at that. "Definitely. Everyone here knows by now." 

A song began to play and Varian looked over his shoulder to a few couples beginning to dance. Turning to look at Cassandra he shyly held out his hand, looking at her softly. "Would you care to dance Cassie?"

The woman looked at Varian for several long moments, her kind going through every pro and con of the situation before she smiled and placed her own hand in his. "I would love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggestions and comments are always welcome and much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues as Varian and Cassandra finally catch up, but of course there are other people who wish to catch up with her as well.

It was... magical. That was the only thing the two could describe it as.

The dance had started out slow, both giving the other their space, but before long they were pulled into the music, their bodies moving closer as their movements sent them spinning and twirling gracefully. 

Together they began to sing to each other, their voices merging together ever so beautifully.

 _"This time, this place, misused, mistakes,"_ Their eyes found each other's, saying more than their words ever could, counting the confusion that continued to build inside Cassandra by the second.

 _"Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait?"_ Varian's voice continued on alone now, the boy turned man spinning Cassandra away and hen back to him, her back now pressed to his chest as he continued. _"Just one chance, just one breath._ _Just in case there's just one left._ _Cause you know, you know, you know."_ He paused, taking a breath before he dared to continue. " _That I love you, I have loved you all along and I miss you_ _"._

Cassandra's eyes widened at his words and she tilted her head to look at him, seeing nothing but pure and unwavering honesty and love in those light blue orbs, causing her heart to jump as she was turned once more and the other placed his hand upon her hip, taking her other hand into his and leading her across the floor as he continued, his eyes and voice drawing her ever deeper.

 _"Been far away for far too long!_ _I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go._ _Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore."_ The pause at that moment was filled with Varian hugging her closely for a moment before returning to their original positions, the boy twirling her once right before he continued again. " _On my knees, I'll ask, "Last chance for one last dance?"._ _Cause with you, I'd withstand._ _All of hell to hold your hand."_ He brought their conjoined hands up at that moment and laid a soft kiss to the back of hers, his eyes moving to hers again after a few moments as he put all of his passion, his frustration, his determination and even love into the next part of his song that was meant only for her.

 _"I'd give it all. I'd give for us._ _Give anything, but I won't give up._ _Cause you know ,you know, you know. T_ _hat I love you, I have loved you all along and I miss you._ _Been far away for far too long._ _I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go._ _Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore._ _So far away, so far away._ _Been far away for far too long._ _So far away, so far away._ _Been far away for far too long."_ He pulled her closer now, his arms wrapping around her midsection as he gazed down at her, causing the woman to realize just how much he had grown in the past years.

 _"But you know, you know, you know._ _I wanted, I wanted you to stay._ _Cause I needed, I need to hear you say._ _That I love you (I love you), I have loved you all along._ _And I forgive you (and I forgive you), for being away for far too long."_ Those words caused a pain in her heart as she remembered all of the harm she had done to the kingdom and in that single verse it was as though he was forgiving her for all of it. For everything he had done to the kingdom ,to their friends, and most importantly, to him. The notion brought tears to her eyes as she smiled softly and looked up at him, her arms wrapped around his neck

 _"So keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore,"_ he laid his forehead against hers in that moments, his voice softening so that it was only her that would hear him in that moment. _"Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go._ _Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore._ _Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go._ _Keep breathing._ _Hold on to me and never let me go._ _Keep breathing._ _Hold on to me and never let me go"._

He ended the song softly and slowly, his eyes closing for a second as he held her close before finally moving back just enough to look at her, his eyes shining as Cass' sparkled with tears, a blush across her face that matches Varian's own as the two stared at each other in silence, their movements having halted. 

"V-Varian. I...," she trailed off, her mind spinning as she fought to make sense of the emotions inside of both her head and heart at once. She... she didn't know how she felt. On the one hand she was having such profound, new feelings for him but on the other she was also terrified of those feelings, scared that she would fall away into them and drown. She wanted to tell him what she was feeling, to tell him her thoughts, to tell him anything, but the words caught in her throat and made her fall silent, looking away from him. The silence stretched on for a while and Cass figured she need to say something but just as she went to open her mouth to speak the two were interrupted.

Rapunzel had approached them, a smile on her face as she did. "So, having fun?" She glanced up and down and taking in how close they were to each other, the atmosphere, and the odd looks on both of their faces. "Did I interrupt something?

Cass looked up at that, stepping away from Varian, her hands moving to behind her as she smiled at her friend. "n0, we were just... catching up."

Varian watched her for several long moments before a look of sadness seemed to cross his features that made a pang of guilt sprout up in Cass but she didn't have a chance to say anything as Eugene suddenly came up.

"What'd they say Sunshine?"

"About what?" Varian and Cass spoke at the same time, glancing at each other a moment after they did.

"Oh, right. I was wondering if you guys wanted to go for a walk or something. I'm a bit tired after having everyone bombard me with questions and gifts. Mom said it was alright if I left. She'll cover for me." 

Cass was about to respond when Varian beat her to it. "Actually, I think I'm gonna head back tom y lab. K-Kind tired and I have more experiments to get done. Enjoy the rest of your night guys." He glanced at Cass out of the corner of his eye before turning and moving away, disappearing into the crowd after a few moments.

"Ok. What about you Cass?" 

Cassandra had been staring after Varian when Rapunzel's voice snapped her attention back and she gave a small nod. "Sure... I could use a walk to."

The trio then left the party, walking away down a path that led out of the courtyard and around to the garden, the small waterfall there shining in the light of the setting sun as they entered. They all stayed silent for a while, merely enjoying being in each other's company once more before Rapunzel's curiosity got to be too much and she just had to speak.

"So, Cass, what was going on with Varian earlier?" She looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye, noticing the way that her cheeks darkened at the mention of the other.

"Oh, um, nothing." She looked away, seeming to become very interested in the detailing on the nearby gazebo.

Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other before the latter gave a laugh and pointed at Cassandra. "Do you have a crush on Varian? I never would've believed anyone could tame an Ice Queen like you."

The glare that Cassandra gave Eugene was enough to shut him up, the man putting up his hands in surrender and taking a step back as Rapunzel chuckled at the sight, just like old times. "One more word Fitzherbert and they'll be fetching you out of the bay." She was suddenly being turned though as Rapunzel grabbed her hands and forced her to look at her. 

"Oh come on Cass. I saw the way you two were dancing, and the looks on your faces when I came up. I've never seen you like that before. Sure there was Andrew but that wasn't real. There was something about you that seemed... more real, more there, and I could tell it was because of Varian." She smiled softly, watching as Cassandra looked down at the ground, biting at her lip slightly before letting out a heavy sigh. "Cass?"

The woman pulled one of her hands out of Rapunzel's and slid into into her hair, pulling it from the small ponytail it was in a she clasped at some of it. "I-I don't know what I feel Raps. See, when I was travelling I was always alone and it became... lonely, after a while. I found myself missing Corona and everyone here. I had something to remind me of each of you but the one I always kept closest to me heart was the one from Varian."

"The necklace?" Rapunzel spoke up, Eugene standing back to simply listen and watch.

"Yeah. I don't know what it was about it but it always made me feel a little better to have it nearby and when I got back, and I saw Varian again ,and I Saw how much he had grown. I don't know it just... caught me off guard. This isn't something I've ever felt before. I know he use to have a crush and he... he still has one. It never ended and I know that because he told me about it, or, well, sang about it." She was so confused, her thoughts all muddled up as she thought back to the dance.

Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other before Rapunzel pulled her into a tight hug. "Look Cass, I didn't understand my feelings for Eugene at first either. It simply takes time, especially when you're not use to feeling those kinds of things. All you need to do is take it at your own pace and take each step on your own."

Cassandra relaxed into the hug, her mind clearing a bit before the sight of that flash of sadness on Varian's face crossed her mind. "Ugh, I didn't say anything back to him though. I poured his heart out and I...I just couldn't reply. I think that he believes I don't feel the same and I guess that's kind of true because I don't understand how I Feel and I just....," she trailed off, resting her head on Rapunzel's shoulder and going quiet.

They all stayed quiet for a bit, Rapunzel unsure of how to aid her friend before Eugene suddenly stepped in.

"Listen Cass, if there's one thing I know then it's that Varian doesn't give up easy. Sure, he may be a bit sad about you not saying anything but that isn't enough to deter him. In the meantime you simply need to focus on your own thoughts and feelings and figure those things out. Wow, never thought I Would be even saying you have feelings."

Cass laughed at that and took a step back from Rapunzel, taking a deep breath as she steadied herself. "Ok. Thank you, really. I needed that." She looked around the garden and then up at the ever darkening sky. "I think I'm gonna head back to my room Raps. You two enjoy yourselves okay?"

"Sounds good Cass. See ya tomorrow?" 

"Definitely. Night." With that she walked away, her steps leading her through the shortest path possible to her room. Closing the door and moving to the bed the woman laid down on it with a heavy sigh, her eyes watching the roof above her as she tried to make sense of her own self.

"What am I gonna do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Far Way by Nickelback


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra takes a day to go out and have fun with Rapunzel so she can get her mind off of Varian.

Rapunzel had come early the next day, her eyes as bright as the smile on her face as she woke up Cassandra, speaking quickly as she did.

"Hey Cass! I thought we could maybe go out for a day together! Get our minds off of... things."

Cass groaned as she rolled over in the large bed, her eyes opening slightly and taking in the face of her closest friend and, quite frankly, her sister in a way. Seeing the brightness on her face and the hope in her eyes the woman couldn't bring herself to say no and began to get up. "Okay. Sounds fun I guess."

"That's the spirit! Hurry up and get dressed. I'll meet you at the castle gates with Max and Fidella." And then before Cass could say anything the girl had rushed away.

Letting out a sigh Cassandra stood up and moved to her wardrobe, pulling out her normal outfit that she had changed to once setting out for her adventures after the Zhan Tiri incident. She stripped out of her nightgown and dressed, though when it came to taking off the single glove she wore to bed on her hand she paused, always hating to see what her hand had become. Still... Rapunzel was waiting on her.

Her hand and lower arm were a pitch black, the skin burned and charred with a rough, bumpy texture covered it that would never be healed. She would be like this... forever.

She looked at it for a few moments, the memory of the searing pain crossing through her before she slid her metal glove on a took a long, deep breath to steady herself. She was alright now... everything was alright now.

\----

Rapunzel was indeed waiting at the gates for Cassandra, the brunette turning to look at her friend from atop Maximus as she approached. "You ready Cass?"

"Yep. Let's get this day started." She hopped onto Fidella easily, shooting Rapunzel a smile before the Princess made her way out into the town, Cass following behind her while taking a chance to look around at her home.

The streets had been remade entirely, a hand painted symbol of the corona crest shining out on them now and then, no doubt put there by Rapunzel. The buildings had been rebuilt and improved and strings of flowers flowers and unlit lanterns swirled across the streets, strung up from house to house all the way throughout the city. 

Monty and Atilla were holding a sell at their shop and Rapunzel made that their first stop, getting some pastries and candy for Cass and her before moving along. As they did though Cass didn't miss the skeptical glance she was beginning to get from the people who roamed the streets.

Still, the pair continued on through the city, stopping at odd shops now and then to grab things.

They went to Xavier's where Rapunzel surprised Cass with a new sword before making their way to the different fruit stands throughout the marketplace, the queen getting things here and there while Cass just hung back and watched, a small smile on her face.

Whispers and glances, words and stares. It followed the two, or really Cassandra, throughout the entire city, making it a relief when Rapunzel finally led the way out of the city and to the woods, coming to a stop in a clearing a little ways in and hopping off of Maximus.

"So. We went through town, got some things, and now we're here. Now what?" Cass dismounted from Fidella as she spoke.

"Now, we have a picnic." She pulled out a picnic blanket she had made herself, the fabric painted in swirling branches and blooming flowers that seemed to move as Rapunzel laid the blanket out and began to then set out all of the food and drinks they had gotten in town until there was an array of items across the fabric. "I figured that with you having been adventuring you could use a nice, calm afternoon to just relax. The flowers around this clearing are lavender and they help with relaxation so I figured it would be the perfect spot."

Cassandra smiled widely at the other and stepped forward, sitting down on the blanket with a sigh of relief. "Thank you Raps. I did need this... more than you know."

The brunette took her place on the other side of the blanket and grabbed a cupcake, her eyes bright as she ate the sweet treat.

Cass took an apple herself , but instead of eating it she pulled out her sword and bounced it on the blade a few times before sending it flying into the air, cutting it into perfect slices as it fell and catching said slices with the blade. 

"Cass! You did that with your bad hand! Is it all better finally?" Rapunzel saw the look that crossed Cass' face at her words and she immediately regretted her words. "Oh... Cass. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."

Cassandra glanced at Rapunzel before letting the slices slide off of the blade into a neat pile and turning to look at her friend face to face. "It... it's okay Raps. I forgave you for that long ago and I want you to know that. Sure, my hand will always be a bit... burned, but that's okay."

Rapunzel watched her for a moment before letting out a small chuckle and nodding to the sword. "You know. I had that specially made for the day you returned. Look at the blade."

"Hm?" Cass brought the blade in front of her, narrowing her eyes as she took a look at the blade... and then she saw it.

There were carved figures throughout the metal, memories. These were memories. The carvings were Rapunzel and her and went all the way back to when they first met. It was the story of how they had become friends, sisters. Both sides held these carvings and then the handle of the blade was specially painted by Rapunzel herself with the sundrop on one side and the moonstone on the other with the pommel was painted to look like the conjoined for of the two.

Cassandra let out a small gasp, sliding her fingers across each carving and painting as her eyes began to water just a bit. "Raps... you did all this?"

"Well. Xavier made the blade and taught me how to do the carvings but the idea and design are all mine. I... wanted you to have a reminder of everything we've gone through and done together. A reminder that we are not just friends, but sisters." Rapunzel was smiling widely now as she stood and moved around to Cassandra, placing her hands on the other's shoulders as she continued on. "No matter what we may have gone through or what we will go through, we will always have each other."

Cassandra smiled and pulled Rapunzel into a hug, a tear falling free from her eye as she did. "Thank you so much Raps. I'm lucky to have you by my side and to have you as a partner, a friend, and a sister. Thank you for never turning your back on me. I love you Raps."

"I love you too Cass." Rapunzel hugged her back and the two stayed that way for a while. Upon returning to the picnic they simply snacked and chatted. Talking about the adventures Cass had been on, the new memories they had both made, and even the memories that they would continue to make.

\----

When the two returned to the castle they were both happy and content, chatting even as they passed the castle gates.

Eugene was waiting there for them and he helped Rapunzel off of her horse. "So, have fun?"

"Tons of it. She loved the sword." Rapunzel was smiling even now, giving Eugene a quick kiss as Cassandra walked over after sending Fidella to the stables, Maximus following behind.

"Of course she did." Eugene replied, giving a nod to Cassandra which she returned. "Now come on Sunshine. We need to get you inside. It's almost night and you have a busy schedule tomorrow."

"Oh, right." Rapunzel turned to Cass. "Dad and me are going to be working together tomorrow on the interviews with the citizens so you can have the day to do what you want."

"Sounds good Raps. Now you head to be-," Cassandra cut herself off as she caught sight of Varian watching the group from nearby. He had just been coming in from getting some of his old things from Old Corona and had stopped upon spotting them, but when he noticed Cassandra looking at him he began to rush away.

Rapunzel turned to see Varian leaving and she glanced at Cass before giving her friend a small, reassuring smile. "Cass, you'll need to talk to him sometime. The longer you wait the harder it'll become. Okay?"

Cassandra stayed quiet for a while before letting out a sigh and nodding. "I know Raps. I'll... go find him sometime tomorrow. I promise. You head on to bed."

"Ok. And remember, I'm here if you need to talk to someone before him." She hugged Cassandra and then allowed Eugene to lead her away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra needs some way to get these thoughts out of her head and into words. So what better way than a song.
> 
> The next day she sets out to track down Varian and talk to him at last... or does she?

Once the two were out of view Cassandra turned and walked away to the garden, her hand trailing along railing that led the way in as she looked around before letting her eyes close. She took a deep, slow breath before continuing on until she reached her room.

Changing into her night clothes she slid into bed and fell asleep. Sadly her nerves got the best of her and caused her to have nightmares. 

She woke in a dark expanse, a small sliver of light coming from some unknown source. Looking around she realized that she was not in darkness, but simply a room full of the black rocks that she use to control. All of a sudden the rock closed in on all sides until she was suffocating, fighting against them until she was standing in the courtyard of the castle suddenly. Glancing around she saw the people of Corona surrounding her, all of them glaring and whispering before beginning to target her directly, throwing insult after insult before falling silent and making an opening through which appeared Varian.

"Varian!" Cass smiled and took a step toward the boy but then he looked up and she saw something in his eyes... a look of hate and distrust.

The alchemist let out a laugh and looked up at her fully. "Did you seriously think anyone could ever love you? You're a monster and always will be. You should just leave." 

Cassandra felt tears prick at her eyes and she took a step backward, but that step send her plunging off the edge of a sudden cliff, rocks waiting at the bottom for her like an executioner at the block.

Suddenly Cassandra shot awake in her bed, her breaths coming in heavy pants and her hair and clothes sticking to her with sweat. She looked around the room quickly, taking in her surroundings in full before managing to calm down a little bit. Curling into a ball she cried softly, falling into a dreamless sleep a few hours later.

Cassandra didn't talk to Varian that next day. In fact she didn't talk to anyone. She disappeared into the woods instead, spending the day training and clearing her head. The next four days after were spent the exact same way. She would see Varian now and then but it always went the same way... quick glances at each other. Cassandra's throat tightening to where she couldn't speak. And then Varian leaving to go do whatever it is he was working on now.

It was the night of the fifth day when Rapunzel showed up in her room, or really was waiting in her room for her when she returned that night.

"Raps? Something wrong?" Cassandra had just walked in, immediately spotting the other sitting on her bed. She walked over and hung her leather bag on the chair at the nearby desk.

"I don't know. Is there something wrong?"

Cassandra stiffened at that and turned to look at Rapunzel. "Wh-What do you mean?"

Rapunzel gave Cassandra a pointed look before standing and approaching her. "Oh come on Cass. I know something is up. You've been disappearing to who knows where for five days and you still haven't talked to Varian like you promised." She placed her hands on the other's shoulders and gave her a reassuring smile. "Come on, talk to me Cass."

Cassandra stayed quiet for a while, looking down at the floor before letting out a sigh and walking over to the bed and sitting down. A few moments later she explained to Rapunzel about the dream and how it had made her feel... how it had made her even more confused than before. When she had finished Rapunzel had joined her on the bed, quietly listening and taking in these new details.

"Well," Rapunzel started once Cass had finished. "That's definitely something Cass. Nightmares can be horrible. I had a few about Go-, well, you know who after being freed from the tower. They make you second guess things and feel awful. But let me tell you a little secret about nightmares. They can only affect your head, not your heart. And so if you're confused on your emotions and second guessing them in your mind, then simply take a moment and listen to what your heart has to say." 

Cassandra glanced over at Rapunzel as she spoke, her hands coming to rest in her lap as she took in the words the other had to offer. Letting out a sigh when they had finished she gave a weak smile, "Okay Raps. Thanks for listening and trying to help. For now I think I need some time alone to actually think about things instead of ignoring them."

"Sounds good. And when you're ready to talk, you know that me and everyone else is always here for you." She grabbed Cass' hand and gave it a small squeeze before leaving the room and allowing Cass the space she needed.

The woman stayed on the bed for a long while, her mind racing as she kept going back to that dream until Rapunzel's words crossed her mind. Taking a deep breath she relaxed and simply let everything fade away, all of the doubt, the fear, the confusion. All she wanted present was herself and her feelings, and then she began to try and piece it all together, to make sense of her emotions. After a while she opened her eyes and stood up, walking over to her mirror and staring into it at herself for just a moment.

 _"You never know when you're gonna meet someone,"_ she reached out and touched her reflection as she sang. _"And your whole wide world, in a moment, comes undone. You're just walking around then suddenly everything you thought you knew about love is gone."_

She removed her hand from the mirror and began to walk to the large windows that opened up onto the balcony outside. _"You find out it's all been wrong. And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore."_ She held up her burned hand, looking at it for a moment before reaching out to open the doors and step out onto the balcony. _"Cause they led me here to you."_

It was nighttime by now, the moon casting a silver glow across the world as Cass continued. " _I know that it's gonna take some time. I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind. That this might end up like it should."_ She took a breath now, her hands coming up to lay over her heart as she looked up at the moon. _"And I'm gonna say what I need to say. And hope to God that it don't scare you away. Don't want to be misunderstood. But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good."_

It was just her and the night, her heart opening up to finally let out what she had been feeling so that her mind could hear her heart and she could finally make sense of it all.

_"Everyone knows, life has it's ups and downs. One day you're on top of the world. Then one day you're the clown. Well, I've been both enough to know that you don't wanna get in the way when it's working out... the way that it is right now."_

She spread out her arms and began to sing wholeheartedly, a smile coming to her face as she did. _"You see my heart, I wear it on my sleeve. 'Cause I just can't hide it anymore. I know that it's gonna take some time. I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind. That this might end up like it should."_

She brought one hand to her chest, balling it into a fist while her other stayed out beside her.

_"And I'm gonna say what I need to say. And hope to God that it don't scare you away. I don't want to be misunderstood But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start."_

Moving forward Cass jumped up onto the railing that surrounded the balcony and continued on, no longer caring if anyone heard her.

 _"Cause I don't know where it's going. There's a part of me that loves not knowing. Just don't let it end before we begin."_ She smiled wide and spread her arms out. _"You never know when you're gonna meet someone, and your whole wide world in a moment comes undone. I know that it's gonna take some time. I've got to admit the thought has crossed my mind. That this might end up like it should. And I'm gonna say what I need to say. And hope to God that it don't scare you away. I don't want to be misunderstood."_

She held the last note and then brought her arms in, clasping her hands over her heart as she began to sing softer.

_"But I'm starting to believe. Oh, I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good. Yeah yea, the start of something good. Yeah yea, the start of something good."_

Taking a deep breath she looked up toward the moon and lowered her voice even more as she finished. _"Yeah, this could be the start of something good."_ She held the final note, letting it fade off slowly as something finally seemed to click inside of her and she made her decision at last... she needed to talk to Varian. Now.

She turned and jumped off of the railing, going back inside and closing the window before heading out to track down Varian. He would most likely be in his lab and so she decided to take the path through the garden to get there faster. She needed to talk to him... needed to tell him how she felt.

The garden was bright because of the full moon and Cass made it through quickly, rounding the corner to head to the lab when she suddenly heard a groan that cut through her thoughts and made her stop. Glancing around she waited for a bit until beginning to think she had merely imagined it but then it sounded again from a nearby hedge that lined the garden.

She drew her sword as she approached, moving quietly until she caught sight of something... or rather someone.

"Varian!" 

The boy was laid out on the grass clutching at his chest, the moonlight shining off of the blood that slipped past his hands and pooled onto the ground below. He had cuts along his arms and face and his ankle was bent at an odd angle.

Rushing over Cassandra got down on her knees beside him, trying to get a better look at whatever he was covering with his hands. Grabbing them to move them aside she saw it... the blade of a dagger had been stabbed into his chest, the hilt no doubt having been broken off to make it harder to get it out.

"Oh no. No no no." Cass looked around frantically as she began to put pressure on the wound while being careful not to push the blade any deeper. Blood quickly stained her gloves and she felt tears coming to her eyes. "No, this can't be happening. Help! Is anyone around? Varian is injured!"

"C-Cassie?"

She looked back at him then, noticing that he had opened his eyes a bit and was looking at her. "Oh Varian. Don't worry, you're going to be okay. I'll make sure of it. I still have so much to talk to you about."

Varian gave a weak smile and shakily lifted one hand and placed it on her cheek. "You know... you look beautiful in the moonlight." He then blacked out, his eyes shutting as his hand fell back to his side.

She didn't have time to wait for someone to come. Cassandra pulled off her cloak and wrapped it around Varian's chest to help stay the bleeding before she picked him up, vaguely aware that it was a little more difficult than it use to be. Rushing into the castle she found Stan and Pete on guard duty and went to them.

"Cassandra? What are you doing at this time?" Stan said as she approached and then he seemed to notice Varian. "What happened?!"

"It seems he was attacked. One of you go alert Rapunzel and Eugene, the other go get the doctor. Tell them to meet me in Varian's room as soon as possible. Now!"

Both of the guards sprinted away immediately, leaving Cass to make her way to Varian's lab.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside before doing her best to get through the messy space without breaking anything before she finally made it into his room and set him on the bed. The woman quickly lit the lanterns that were placed in the lab and his room, finishing up just as Rapunzel and Eugene burst inside, the royal medic not far behind.

"What happened?" Rapunzel immediately walked over to Cass, glancing at Varian out of the corner of her eye as she did so. 

"I was on my way to see him and then heard a groan. When I went to investigate I found him like this. A dagger blade has been broken off in his chest."

Eugene stepped in now. "Wait...a dagger? Then that would mean that someone did this on purpose."

Cassandra didn't reply right away, her feet leading her to the side of the bed as she watched the doctor clean Varian's wounds and then pull out something that looked like large tweezers. 

"Yeah... it means that someone wants Varian dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahahahaha!!
> 
> Song is Start of Something Good by Daughtry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian has a difficult recovery as they fight to discover who did this to the alchemist.

The next several days the castle was walking on eggshells, no one sure how Varian was doing or if he was going make it. 

Cass never once left his side, seated in a chair that she had dragged over to his bed. She held his hand softly, watching his chest rise and fall in a shallow breaths beneath the bandages that wrapped his chest. Other bandages had been placed upon his arms and face to cover to more minor cuts and his head was wrapped as well, the boy having taken a blow to the head it seemed. His ankle was broken but now sat in a splint. 

The area where she had found Varian had been searched for any clues, but sadly none had been found. Whoever did this was thorough and they knew the castle grounds well enough to sneak in and then get out once more. Today, any possible escape routes were being searched through, but the dagger blade is what finally gave them a lead to the perpetrator. 

"Cass?" 

The woman looked up from where she had been watching Varian to see Rapunzel standing in the doorway of the room, something wrapped in fabric in her hand as she stepped inside. "How is he?"

Cassandra turned her eyes back to Varian looking over him. He had grown deathly pale from the blood loss and his breathing was still shallow, plus he had yet to wake up again. "I don't really know. He's alive but he won't move or wake up." She gripped Varian's hand a little tighter as she spoke.

"Oh Cass." Rapunzel walked up to her slowly, her eyes trailing to Varian's face, taking in his ghostly complexion and darkened eyes with a sad look before focusing on Cass. "Varian is strong. He'll make it through this, I know it." She looked down at the object in her hand now. "But for right now, I think we have a lead at last."

That got her attention, Cass' eyes immediately moving to the wrapped object as Rapunzel pulled away the fabric and revealed the blade that had been in Varian's chest. 

It had been cleaned, the silver of the blade sleek and shiny in the sunlight that entered through the open window. It seemed like a normal blade but then Rapunzel uncovered the bottom of the blade where it had been broken off from the hilt, revealing a symbol that they all knew well... the symbol for the Separatists of Saporia. But not only that, an initial was carved into the center of the symbol as well, an A.

"No... it can't be." Cassandra took the blade in her hands and ran her hands over the symbol and letter, her eyes darkening as she remembered back to when she had saved the diary of Herz Der Soone from someone who had pretended to love her just to get close to the book, of course she had also been faking it to find out his real plan in the end. "Andrew."

Rapunzel had watched Cassandra carefully, taking a step back when she took the dagger blade in hand and allowing her to take a look for herself. "There's no doubt about it. I found a maid who says she saw a man who matches Andrew's description in the city earlier that day sneaking around. She wasn't completely sure it was him though so she didn't say anything." Rapunzel reached down and let Cass put the blade back on the fabric, which Rapunzel then used to wrap it up once more. "Sadly the guards have found no trace of him anywhere and by now he would have made it out of Corona."

Cassandra stayed quiet for a long while, turning back to Varian and watching him once more, her mind replaying the events that had led to all of this before she let out a sigh. "If he's gone beyond Corona then there's nothing we can do... we just need to focus on getting Varian back to us. But if he ever returns again I will get rid of him myself." She growled out the last part, wrapping both of her hands around Varian's and turning her attention back to him.

Rapunzel watched the two of them for a long while before excusing herself and leaving Cass to care for the alchemist.

\----

Varian woke late at night two days later, his head groggy as he forced his eyes open despite the aching need to go back to sleep. Once he had done so he realized that he was no longer in the garden but his room, Ruddiger sleeping by his side. He smiled at the raccoon, lifting one hand and settling it on his back, scratching at the little creature's fur softly before he heard a light groan and looked to his other side where Cassandra was. She was sitting in a chair, one of her hands holding his while her other was under her head, which was laying on the bed as she had fallen asleep from watching over him for so long. Her hair framed her face, bringing out her fair features, small wisps moving with each of her breaths.

The sight brought a soft, loving smile to Varian's face and he squeezed her hand. The movement caused Cassandra to wake though and her eyes immediately found his, her hazel ones filling with relief. "Sorry I woke you." He gave a light chuckle before letting out a grunt as Cass threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. "Ow ow ow. Cass, still hurts."

"Oh! Sorry Varian!" She let go of him and sat back, wiping away a few stray tears of relief as she did so. 

Varian looked around slowly before directing his attention to himself, only now realizing just how bad his wounds were. "What happened? I-I was walking back from the kitchens and heard something odd in the gardens. When I went to look something slammed into my head." His hand came up to hold his head as he spoke, his eyes focusing as though he was trying his hardest to remember everything.

"You were attacked. There was a dagger blade in your chest and your ankle had been broken. I found you and sent for help. You... you've been out for six days. We weren't sure you were going to wake up. I wasn't sure." She looked at him with pain in her eyes, her empty hand balled up over her heart as she spoke as though she were protecting it, protecting herself.

The alchemist stayed silent as he took this all in, his mind spinning as he tried to think back to that night and what had happened. The last thing he could recall was seeing Cass, but he figured that had just been a hallucination due to the pain. It seemed now that it wasn't. "Do we know who did this?"

Cassandra let out a sigh, knowing this question had been coming and she took Varian's hand in both of hers, her gaze turning serious as she spoke her next words. "Once the doctor pulled the blade out of your chest Rapunzel and Eugene took it to examine, thinking that maybe it held a clue. Turned out it did." She fell silent, the horrid symbol slipping into her mind as she fought to get the words out that it entailed. "The Separatists of Saporia. Their symbol was embedded into the blade and an initial was in the center of the symbol, an A. Varian... it was Andrew who attacked you."

"Andrew?" Varian's voice was filled with disbelief before he let out a small chuckle. "Well, I never thought he would be back. When I turned against them he said that traitors to Saporia paid with their life. I guess he came to make good on that."

They both fell into a silence, both lost within their thoughts until Varian glanced to the other and cleared his throat.

"Listen, Cass. About the dance. I-I'm sorry I put you on the spot like tha-," he was stopped suddenly by Cass putting a finger to his lips, her eyes suddenly soft and caring as she cut in.

"Varian. I found you because I had been on my way to talk to you. I thought a lot about everything and I'm still a bit confused about it all but... one of the reasons I returned to Corona was to see you all. And when I saw you again and I saw how much you had grown it took my breath away and made me remember how kind and caring you are. How you fought so hard to try and get through to me when I had turned bad. Over these last days of watching you here, never sure if you were going to open your eyes or simply stop breathing I realized something important." She looked down at where her hands held one of his, fear sparking through her that she quickly pushed away, forcing herself to continue no matter what he would say back. "I can't live without you Varian. I-I-," she took a deep, shaky breath and looked up into his eyes, her own lined with tears as she smiled at him and finally said it. "I love you."

Varian felt as though he had been told the best thing in the entire world, and quite frankly he had. A smile formed across his face and tears sprung to his eyes as he turned to Cass as best he could, taking her hands in both of his and bringing them to his mouth, placing a soft kiss to the knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers. "I love you too Cassie. I always have and always will."

They both let out chuckles and leaned forward, their foreheads coming to rest against each other as they took in this moment, these feelings, and then Varian brought a hand up and cupped Cassandra's cheek, his thumb wiping away a stray tear as he pulled her ever closer and softly kissed her. The moment was perfect, her lips soft and warm against his as she returned the kiss, seeming to melt against him as he cupped both of her cheeks now and pulled her ever closer until the need for breath became to much and they were forced apart, returning to simply placing their foreheads together as they steadied their breathing and watched each other closely.

"We'll make it through this Cassie. No matter what comes our way we can get through it because we have each other now."

Cassie let out a soft laugh as another tear rolled down her cheek and she held Varian's hands in hers and closed her eyes, taking a deep, relaxing breath. "I know. As long as we're together we can get through everything."

Neither of them said it but they both knew what they meant. They would make it through everything, counting the day when Andrew would inevitably return to finish what he started.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian made a good recovery after the attack from Andrew and is finally up and moving again.   
> Meanwhile, Rapunzel's mood swings have started and both Cass and Eugene have their hands full.

"What do you mean there's no more strawberries?!" An angry Rapunzel was standing there in front of Eugene and Cass, her eyes blazing.

"Well, sunshine, you ate them all." Eugene had his hands up in front of him, trying to look as innocent as possible and glancing at Cass out of the corner of his eye, silently asking for help.

"Then get me some more!" Rapunzel let out a loud groan and stomped around in a circle.

Cassandra took a step toward her friend, holding her hands up as she did as Rapunzel's mood swings had been a lot worse as of late. "Rapunzel, calm down, you're overreacting."

Both Eugene and Cass jumped, stepping back at the look of rage that Rapunzel turned on them all of a sudden. 

"Overreacting?! I don't overreact! You're the one overreacting!" She seemed to realize her words and suddenly her anger turned to sadness as she fell to her knees and felt tears coming to her eyes. "Oh guys. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be so mean. I just can't seem to control my emotions right now." 

Cassandra and Eugene shared a look before moving to the woman and helping her stand, Cass smoothing out her dress but being careful of her belly which was starting to show at last. 

"It's okay sweetheart. You're mom said that this could happen remember? We just need to take it one step at a time. How about we go out for a ride on Maximus? Just us two? No offense Cass."

"None taken."

Rapunzel smiled softly and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "That sounds like a fantastic idea." She gave Cass a hug before following Eugene out of the room.

Cass followed them out, shutting the doors behind her and watching them. When they disappeared around the corner she slumped over on the door with a sigh, taking the moment to recover from Rapunzel's outburst.

"She getting harder to handle?"

The voice brought a smile to her face and Cass stood up straight as she turned to look at Varian who stood against the wall nearby. He was watching her with a smirk which she easily returned as she approached him.

"You have no idea. She just freaked out on us over strawberries. STRAWBERRIES." The woman let out a laugh after she finished and pulled Varian in for a hug which he gladly returned.

"Sounds tough. Where are they headed now?"

"To take a ride with Max so Raps can calm down a bit. Which means I have some time to myself." She smiled and leaned back, her arms wrapped around his neck as she looked up at him before meeting him in a quick kiss, a smile crossing her face.

"Well then perhaps you would like to help me with my latest experiment?"

"And what would that be?"

"How much love would it take to sweep the best woman in this kingdom off of her feet?"

Cass laughed at that and leaned up to give him another quick kiss. "You dork, you already have."

"Have I really now?" He gave her a devilish smile and suddenly picked her up, twirling her around as she laughed. Throwing her over his shoulder he began to walk away down the hall, Cass hitting his back but not hard enough to hurt him.

"Varian. Put me down. I can walk by myself you know." She pretended to fight to vet out of his arms but she was also enjoying the attention.

"Soon m'lady. I have a surprise for you." He carried her through the castle, ignoring the glances from the guards and maids as he carried her to his lab. Upon reaching it he finally let her down and grabbed the door handle, an excited look on his face. "Ready?"

"For what?" 

"This." He pushed open the door to reveal that he had completely cleaned up his lab, a table sitting to one side that was set with a beautiful, dark blue tablecloth with silver trimming. It was set with scented candles that Varian had made himself. A dinner for two was laid out and Varian led Cass to the table, pulling out her chair and allowing her to sit before pushing it back in.

"Oh Varian. This is beautiful." She felt the cloth, finding that it was a lovely silk. The candles smelled like a misty forest at dawn and it calmed her immediately, a smile forming across her face.

The alchemist let out a light smile as he took a seat across from her, clapping his hands once he had. 

Ruddiger came out of nowhere in a little bowtie and brought a bottle of wine with him which he handed to Varian before disappearing once more. 

"He wanted to help with something so I told him he could do that." Varian explained as he popped open the wine and filled a glass for Cass and himself.

Cass gave a small chuckle and took the glass, her eyes shining. "What is this all for?"

Varian blushed a bit at that and cleared his throat. "Well, we haven't had a lot of time since the attack to spend time together and that was two weeks ago. You've been so busy lately with Rapunzel so I figured you could use a break and... I wanted to spend some time with you." 

Cassandra brought one hand up and placed it over her heart, her eyes shining as she smiled. "Oh Varian. Thank you so much."

The two then settled into a peaceful, pleasant dinner. Varian had made the food himself, with some help from the chefs of course. They chatted about the past few weeks and what they had both been up to until they had finished dinner and Varian led Cass outside to a nearby bench that he had set up. Handing her a new glass of wine the alchemist set his own beside her before rushing back into his lab, returning with a small vial full of a swirling silver liquid.

"Ok. What are you planning now?" 

"You'll see." He took his place beside her and gave her a wink before he tossed the vial to the ground before him and it exploded, surrounding them with small, twinkling silver lights and a thin mist that swirled and shifted around them, engulfing them in its beauty.

Cass' eyes widened at the sight and she reached out to try and touch them. When she neared one it would move away leaving a small pocket of warmth where it had been before . "This is... breathtaking. I've never seen something so beautiful."

"I have." 

She turned to look at him, the pure look of love and adoration in his eyes taking her breath away.

"I love you Cass."

Cassandra moved back to him, scooting close to him and taking his hand in hers, her eyes staring into his as he began to lean in and the two joined in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh  
> This is so cute even for meeeeeeee.  
> I wanna have their moment lead to a, um, more passionate one but I not sure if I should.  
> What do you think Anily_Moonlight?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No real summary for this chapter. Let's just see where it takes us.

The room was dark, the lanterns having been put out and so the only light was the moon coming in through the nearby window, blanketing the bed and the couple upon it in a silver glow.

After the light show that Varian had put together the two found themselves drawn together and had moved back inside, all the way through until they were laid out on the bed.

Varian's arms lay on either side of Cass to hold him up as her arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him in place above her as their kiss steadily grew to be more than that simple softness they had come to love. No, this was something more, something full of passion and hunger that drew them ever closer.

"Varian," the name was drawn out in a breathy gasp as the two broke apart for air, the alchemist beginning to kiss and bite at her throat.

"Hm?" He gave a small hum, a simple sign to show that he had heard her.

Cassandra let out a gasp as he began to suck on her pulse point, her legs shaking slightly at the sensation. "Th-This is g-great and all- mmmm." She was cut off by Varian kissing her once more steadily turning her brain to mush no matter how hard she tried to stay in control.

Her skin was soft to the touch and he always became so intoxicated by her kiss, his mind already soaring as he continued his way, moving back to her neck and reveling in the way that she leaned her way back, revealing her beautiful, pale skin to him.

"Varian... stop." She took in a shaky breath and used a hand to lush him away, her eyes finding his after a few moments as she sat up.

He moved back from her, his eyes fill with an emotion that set Cassandra on edge, igniting her spirit but at the same time scaring her. "Is something wrong Cassie?"

She crossed her legs and sat down, taking a moment to calm herself before speaking. "Look, Varian. I love you so much and I want to be with you in every way possible but... we're, no, I'm not ready for this. All of this is still so new and I need time to adjust." She looked away from him, focusing on where her hand was gripping the blankets.

Everything was quiet for a while until suddenly a hand cupped Cass' face, bringing her eyes back to Varian's own to reveal that he was smiling softly, his eyes full of love and understanding.

"Cassie. I don't wanna force you into anything and if you need time, then I'll give you as much of that as possible." He leaned in a gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

The woman placed her hand over his, leaning into the touch as she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Thank you Varian."

\--A Week Later--

A loud crash woke up Cass in the middle of the night, the sound having come from Rapunzel and Eugene's room. Rushing out of her own and to theirs she was greeting by a furious Rapunzel hanging up in the rafters. 

Ever since loosing her long hair a ladder had been built so that the girl could still work on her mural, something she was constantly adding on to. The sound had been the chest that the girl kept her paint in falling, the liquid now spread across the floor as the other made her way down along the ladder, her eyes blazing as Eugene waited to help her if she needed it.

"That was all of my paint! And that chest was special and now look at it!" She jumped down into Eugene's arms when she got low enough, immediately having him set her down so she could stomp over to the mess, not caring if she got paint all over her feet.

The once beautifully crafted chest was in splinters and Rapunzel kicked it upon reaching it, a frown across her face as she did so.

"Just great!" She didn't spend a second more there, moving to the bedroom doors and disappearing into the hall beyond.

"Um, Cass?" Eugene had walked over to the girl, his eyes showing that he was unsure of how to deal with his wife's behavior.

"What was she even doing up there?" 

"She woke up all of a sudden and wanted to paint, and you know that you can't stop Rapunzel when she wants to do something."

The woman let out a groan as she turned around. "I'll go talk to Rapunzel. You pick this mess up and try to find all the pieces to her chest. We can take it into town to get it fixed tomorrow."

"Roger that."

Cassandra made her way out of the room, following the halls as she looked for her friend until she finally got a heads up from Stan and Pete that the queen had been heading for the kitchen.

Sure enough, that was where she was found. She was snacking on fruits and bread from where she sat on a table, her hair falling into her face as she hunched over a bit.

"Raps?" Cassandra approached her, sitting down on the table beside her as she leaned over, trying to get a look at Rapunzel's face. "What do you think you were doing? There's to lights up there, you could fallen and gotten hurt... could have fallen and hurt your baby."

Rapunzel paused, setting down the apple she had been eating and sitting up, her hair falling away from her face as she did so to reveal tears falling across her cheeks. "I know Cass. I don't know what got into me. When I woke up I had this aching need to paint and I just had to get it done. I tried to go back to sleep but just couldn't and so I figured that, as long as I was careful, I would be alright but...," she trailed off, falling silent.

"But what?"

Rapunzel glanced at Cass and gave a heavy sigh. "I should have known better than to put myself and the baby in danger like that. I-I'm sorry."

Cassandra let out a small chuckle and gave the other a side hug. "You look tired. How about we go back to your room, pick up that mess, and get you back to bed hm? Tomorrow we can take the pieces of your chest into town and fix it up as good as new. Varian can whip you up some new paints easy and then you'll be back to painting. Just... from now on when you want to work on your mural, have someone go up with you so that you don't get hurt. Promise?"

"I promise." Rapunzel returned Cass' hug and then stood up, leading the way back to her room where Eugene was finishing up with the mess.

"Here ya go Pretty Boy. Keep your eye on her or else you'll end up needing some help of your own, cause I will come for you if anything happens to her." 

Eugene let out a shaky laugh. "I'll make sure of it."

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I. Need. Sleep." She turned around and began to leave.

"Night Cass."

"Night Raps." And with that she left and headed back to her own room.

As Cass fell asleep she knew that the next months would be quite the feat to get through. They were three months on, that meant only six more to go. Right before she fell asleep Varian crossed through her mind and she passed out with a soft smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will have time skips here and there as we try and get to the birth of Rapunzel's little one.


	9. Chapter 9

To say that things got worse would be both an overstatement and an understatement. Somedays things were better, others were worse. 

Cassandra couldn't even begin to understand how Rapunzel felt on those bad days when she would sit there crying, swearing up and down that she would be a terrible mother and that she was terrified because she didn't know what she was doing. When those days came to pass all Cass could do was sit and listen, softly holding Rapunzel's hand so she knew that she was there for her. Today was one such day.

"But Cass, I'm gonna mess up this whole thing. This baby is going to need so much and I don't know how to give that to them. Sure, I have my mother as a role model now but what about everything I missed as a child? How am I gonna treat them right if the only thing I have to go on is how I was treated during those years." She had tears in her eyes, her hands resting on her belly that was getting bigger with every passing week.

"Oh Raps, why would you say something like that? I've seen you around kids and you always have a way of bringing a smile to their faces and making them love you. If there's anyone who would make a wonderful mother then it's you."

"She's right." Arianna gave a light chuckle as they both looked up at her, neither having realized she had walked in. "You know, I had the same doubts as you're having now when I was pregnant with you Rapunzel. I felt I would botch the entire thing and you would end up hating me. When I had you though and I held you in my arms for the first time, all those doubts faded away and I knew I would do whatever it took to be the best mother I could be. Sadly... I missed a large portion of your life, but the way I treat you today is just how I would have acted when you were young. See, the way you were treated doesn't matter because this is you and your child and it is up to you to build a relationship with and to treat them in a way that fits you and makes them happy. As long as you do that then you'll be a fantastic mother."

"Mom." Rapunzel was crying fully now as she stood and ran forward, catching her mother in a hug. "Thank you mom. I love you."

"Love you too dear. Now, I have to go check on your dad. He was, well, having his own doubts about being a grandfather. You two are really alike." She gave a light chuckle as she left, waving to them both a she did.

Cassandra stood up, walking over to Rapunzel and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Sorry I've been so hard to handle lately."

"It's okay Raps. You can't help it." Cass gave her a smile and looped her arm with hers. "Now, how about we take a trip into town? Or do whatever you wanna do, hm?"

Rapunzel gave a light laugh and began to drag Cass out of her room.

"Whoa! Where we headed?"

"To town. It was your idea in the first place." She let out a laugh.

 _Well, at least she isn't crying anymore I guess._ Cass thought as she allowed herself to be pulled out of the castle and into town, Rapunzel leading the way to the book store.

"I've been wanting some new books!" She rushed inside, a smile on her face as she immediately ran to a nearby shelf and began to look at what was there.

Cassandra let out a little chuckle and followed her in, moving to a nearby chair to sit down, watching as Rapunzel moved to and fro, looking at book after book, rushing over to even show Cass some of them. After a bit Cass went and grabbed a random book, sitting back down to read as he let the other have her fun. The book turned out to be about a warrior who was sent out to track down an ancient wizard who turned out to not be ancient but from a long line of wizards who all took the same title. The warrior was a woman and she ended up falling in love with the wizard. She gave a chuckle at the story, one scene reminding her of the night she had shared with Varian a little while back when he had surprised her with dinner and a light show.

The moment was cut through by a whispering, though it was obvious that they weren't truly trying to stay quiet.

"Why would she come back? Should've just stayed away."

"She's a threat to the royal family."

"They should throw her out of the kingdom."

Cass made sure it looked as though she was still readied, looking out of the corner of her eye to look at a nearby group. There were three of them, an older woman and man along with a younger looking boy. They were standing together, all of them looking at Cassandra with such a look of anger and distrust in their eyes that it startled her, causing her to snap her book shut and immediately walk over to Rapunzel. "Hey Raps. I think we should get going soon."

"Why? We still have time." She looked up from her book.

"Um, j-just getting a bit bored is all." She glanced behind her where the three people were still talking, their eyes never leaving her.

Rapunzel looked confused now. "I thought you said you had found a good book." She looked over at where Cass had been sitting, seeing the book sitting closed on the table but then she seemed to hear the whispers and her eyes moved to the group of three, immediately realizing who they were talking about and looking at. "Oh. Yeah, let's get out of here. Need to get back to the castle anyways." 

Cassandra gave her a smile and nodded, leading the way out of the store and back through the streets of the city towards the castle grounds. "Thank you Raps."

"No problem. I should've known that there would be people who still held ill thoughts for what happened before. You helped save the kingdom but some people only want to focus on the bad that was done instead of the good that was performed." 

"I don't blame them though... I did a lot of harm to the kingdom during the time that I held the moonstone."

Rapunzel looked at her, seeing the sadness that was plain on her face despite her words. "Don't worry Cass, one day there will come a time where no one can doubt you anymore. Where no one will treat you like that. We just have to wait for that time to come is all."

Cassandra let out a soft sigh and gave the other a smile. "Maybe. Whatever happens though, I'm just glad to have my friends back. That's all I need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for the next chapter? Wanna have the birth somewhere between chapter 15 and 20 but I gotta get there first. Lol.
> 
> Hope everyone is enjoying so far!


	10. Chapter 10

The moon was beginning to rise outside as Cass sat with Rapunzel's family and Varian at the gazebo in the garden, everyone having come together to spend some much needed time together.

"Dad, I'm fine. You don't need to fret over me so much." Rapunzel chuckled as she spoke, laying her hand on her father's shoulder.

"I know dear but I can't help but worry." 

Cass gave a laugh at the two, catching Varian looking at her out of the corner of her eye. "What are you staring at?" She turned to look at him, a small smile crossing her face.

"Oh, nothing." He looked away, a small dusting of a blush on his face as he did. "Just saw something beautiful and had to take a better look."

Cass let out a laugh at that, reaching out to grab her cup and take a drink of the tea inside.

"Cass, how have you been since returning?" Frederic had turned to her now.

"Oh, everything's been just fine. I missed Corona so much that I had to come back. Plus I knew Rapunzel would need my help with all of... this." She gestured to the girl.

Frederic let out a laugh at that, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he did so. "Her mother was quite the handful when she was pregnant as well."

"Frederic!" Arianna slapped his arm. 

"Oops. Sorry dear."

Rapunzel laughed at them, reaching out to grab Eugene's hand. "I may be a handful but at least I have all of you."

They all nodded in agreement at that before Varian stepped in.

"Oh, I have a little treat for all of you. I made a new potion that you put in your drink. It changes the color a little but it also adds a fantastic flavor." He gave a laugh as everyone turned and looked at him. "I found a rare plant the other day and wanted to do something with it."

"Well then let's try this new flavoring of yours." Eugene sat back, waiting.

Varian reached into the pocket of his vest and pulled out two vials, passing the first one around. The vials weren't that bad and after Frederic, Arianna, Eugene, and him used it he had to pass the second vial which was then used by Rapunzel and Cassandra.

Everyone stirred their tea before taking a drink, Rapunzel's face lighting up immediately. "This is delicious Varian. Thank you so much."

"No problem. Though I should probably head back to my lab soon. I had an experiment sitting out when I left and I need to make sure Ruddiger didn't get into it." He stood up, gave Cass a quick kiss, and big everyone goodbye.

"See you later Var." Cass called out to him as he left, a smile on her face.

"Var?" Eugene let out a laugh.

Cass immediately glared at the man. "Something wrong with that?"

He put his hands up suddenly, giving a nervous laugh. "Nope. Nothing wrong with that all at all."

"Good."

Frederic and Arianna shook their heads at the interaction before standing as well. "We should be off to bed dears." Arianna gave Rapunzel a quick kiss on the head after speaking.

"Night mom. Night dad." Rapunzel stood, giving them both hugs and watching as they left.

The moon was fully up by now and it wasn't long until Cass, Rapunzel, and Eugene went their seperate ways.

\----

That night Rapunzel and Cass had almost the exact same dream.

It started with them standing face to face, the sun shining behind Rapunzel while the moon rose up behind Cassandra. 

A table sat between them with two cups of tea on it's surface, the liquid swirling with silver and gold as they each reached down and took a single drink.

A bright flash of light radiated out and suddenly the symbols of the sundrop and moonstone shone out from the chest of either girl. Black rocks rose up from the ground, forming a forest around them before the ground broke open and sent them plunging down into darkness.

They both shot awake, each gripping their chest as they tried to calm their breathing before then looking down. 

Through their nightgowns they each saw a single symbol, the moonstone on Cass' chest and the sundrop on Rapunzel's. They watched these for several moments, watching as they slowly faded before disappearing completely.

"What?" Cass stood up out of her bed and walked over to the mirror, taking a closer look at her chest but the symbol was no where to be seen. "I swear it was there. I... I need to see Rapunzel."

It turned out the other had the same idea, the two girls running into each other in the hall.

"Cass! I had such a strange dream and when I woke up the symbol for the sundrop was on my chest but it's gone now! I know, it sounds insane but I promise it's true."

"Don't worry Raps, I believe you. I had the dream too! And when I woke up I had the moonstone symbol on mine but it vanished too." 

"You too? W-what did it mean?" 

"I don't know. But I know someone who might."

They knocked on the door of Varian's lab, both calling out for him as they did so.

A groan sounded out followed by chittering and then the sound of stumbled. They heard something fall and break, Varian saying some mumbled curse afterwards, before the door swung open to reveal the alchemist.

He was dressed in a loose, light blue shirt and a pair of gray bottoms, his hair sticking up in odd angles. Upon seeing Rapunzel he straightened up but when he caught sight of Cass he immediately blushed and began to straighten out his clothes and hair, clearing his throat real quick.

"Oh, um, hello. What do you need at this hour?" His voice was still heavy with sleep even though he tried to hide it.

"Varian, Cass and me had the same dream and it was about the sundrop and moonstone and when we woke up we each had a symbol on our chest but then they faded away and we have no idea what's going on and since you're the one who did all of the research on the two we thought you could help us out."

Varian stood there silently, his eyes wide as he took all of this before stepping back and allowing them to enter. "So, let me get this straight." He closed the door and began to move around, lighting a few lanterns here and there. A broken beaker lay on the floor nearby and he stepped over it carefully. "You both had the exact same dream and when you woke up you had glowing symbols on your chests?"

Cass waited a moment before nodding. "Yep, that's about it."

The boy let out a groan and sat down, standing again almost immediately and lifting his vest up off of the chair to remove a vial from the pocket, having sat on it. Upon looking closer her took in a sharp breath. "Oh no."

Rapunzel and Cassandra both took a step towards him at that. 

"What's oh no?" Cass asked.

Varian held out the vial for them to see. "This is the second vial of the flavoring I gave out earlier tonight. It seems you two used one that I accidentally put in my vest in a rush."

"And what was in this vial?" Rapunzel sounded unsure and fearful as she spoke.

When we were cleaning up after Zhan Tiri I found the broken shard of the Moonstone that had come apart during the first fight between the Sundrop and Moonstone. After using it to reignite the powers of the sundrop it seems you dropped it. I decided to try an experiment to find out exactly what the shard was made from and so mixed it with one of my potions. I was keeping it close and... may have accidentally given it to you two."

"What?!" They spoke at the same time, their disbelief obvious. "Are you saying that you dissolved the last shard of the Moonstone and we drank it?!"

Varian took a long, deep breath before replying. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

The two woman shared a look, both looking fearful as they remembered back to how much those two powers had put them through. It now seemed that whatever trace of those abilities had still been inside of them were now being reignited by one small mistake.

"I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean for this to happen." Varian was basically cringing away from them, scared of what they would do.

They shared a look before moving to the alchemist and wrapping him in a hug.

"It's okay Varian. You didn't know and there's nothing we can do about it now." Rapunzel spoke first.

"We can't have you freaking out on us now. You found out a lot about all of this before that final fight and so we'll need your help, especially since this doesn't only affect us, but everyone." 

They both stepped away from him now, Cass staying next to him while Rapunzel stood back a few steps, one of her hands coming to rest on her stomach.

Everyone stayed silent for awhile before Varian let out a sigh. "Okay, I'll do my best to help you both. We'll start with doing some tests to see if the powers either of you had have come back. Okay?"

"Sounds good Varian."

As they stood there together, the visions of that dream passed through the minds of both Rapunzel and Cassandra and they knew that things were about to get a whole lot harder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The experiments begin. Or really did begin. This takes place a few weeks later as Varian, Cassandra, and Rapunzel go over the latest results to try and make sense of it all.

Test after test had been performed. They had gone over all of the incantations, returned to the locations where the Moonstone and Sundrop had been found, and even drank different concoctions of Varian's to try and find out what was happening. The dream returned every now and then, causing Rapunzel and Cass to wake up every time and seek each other out in hopes that maybe the other had seen something new, something that would give a clue into all of this.

"Well. After the tests I have found traces of the Sundrop in Rapunzel and of the Moonstone in Cassie. There must've been some of those powers still inside of you after the battle with Zhan Tiri and the shard reawakened it once more. That would explain why Cass can control the black rocks once more after she spoke the second incantation. Luckily, it hasn't changed either of your appearances so it seems the power is staying inside of you this time instead of showing itself outright." Varian was talking to both the two woman and himself as he paced back and forth, going over everything that had happened. He looked up at them, his eyes moving to where Cass sat on a seat of black rocks that she had made, a matching one beside her that Rapunzel sat in.

"Yet none of the abilities have shown up in Rapunzel no matter what we try even though the abilities and properties of the Sundrop have come back to you. I haven't figured out why that is and I have no idea if I can figure it out."

Cassandra shifted, leaning forward, her elbows on her knees as she propped her head up on her hands. "So what you're saying is that both Raps and me have the powers of the Moonstone and Sundrop again, but only my actual abilities have returned while Rapunzel's are no where to be found?"

"Yep, that's about it." The alchemist crossed his arms and leaned back on his work table, watching the two of them.

Rapunzel and Cassandra looked at each other, seeming to talk without actually talking until they both glanced down to where Rapunzel had her hands resting on her belly and their eyes widened.

"Varian. When my mom was sick she was given the Sundrop flower to heal her and yet she didn't gain anything from it. I was the one who got those powers so... what if I don't have them now? What if their being passed on in a way that would ensure they survive and stay in our world for centuries to come?"

Varian looked confused now, his eyes glancing between the two of them before Cass pointed to Rapunzel's stomach and his eyes widened in understanding. "Of course! By taking in the sundrop your mother should have had some kind of side effect but the only thing it did was make her better. By taking it in the flower found the best host, you. And now it's doing the same thing! You have the properties of the flower and it's abilities in you but... it's not because you have them again. Your baby does."

Rapunzel laid back in the chair, one hand coming up to lay across her forehead as she sat in silence, her other hand tightening on her belly a bit.

"So these powers can pass on through our bloodlines in a way to survive?" Cass wanted to make sure she was understanding this completely.

"Yes! Just like how different kinds of traits and defects can be passed on, so can this. You have your powers back completely because you don;t have another to pass them on to but Rapunzel does. And I'm guessing that the powers pass on to the infant during expectancy itself. This is awesome!"

"Awesome? My baby is becoming the next sundrop, something that but me and my friends in tons of danger and you're saying it's awesome?" Rapunzel was looking at him incredulously.

Varian immediately straightened up, a hand coming up to grasp the back of his neck as he gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, um, that part isn't awesome. I-I just meant it was awesome how the ability has adapted and changed to do something like this. To be able to move through generations like this." 

Rapunzel calmed down almost immediately, letting out a sigh as she moved both hands to her distended belly once more. "I know. Sorry I snapped like that. It's just... dealing with being pregnant and now learning this is just a lot. I-I don't know what to do now."

Cass and Varian shared a look before Varian came closer, Cass growing a seat for him with a flick of her hand, something that she was still getting use to. 

"Look, Raps, I know it's a lot to take in. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it too but we're also not alone. We have Varian, Eugene, and each other, plus anyone we decide to tell about this." Cass reached over and took one of Rapunzel's hands in hers as she spoke.

"Cassie is right. You are in no way alone and I'm so sorry this happened but there's nothing we can do about it now except work with it and keep going forward." 

Rapunzel stayed quiet, flinching slightly when the other said Eugene's name. "I-I haven't told Eugene about any of this yet actually. The only other people who know besides you two are Pascal and my mom. Pascal is keeping Eugene busy when I come here so he doesn't find out."

"Raps, you have to tell him. We can't hide something this big."

"I know, I know. I just haven't found the right way to tell hi-," a sudden loud bang followed by the door bursting open to reveal Eugene, Pascal on his shoulder. The little green reptile gave Rapunzel a shrug to show that he couldn't keep the man away any longer. "And now seems to be that time."

"Raps. This is where you've been disappearing to?" His eyes moved between the three of them before falling on the chairs they were sitting on. "Um, are those the black rocks?"

"Um, Cass? Could you?" Rapunzel gestured to beside her and Cass grew a chair for Eugene, the man moving forward and basically falling into it, his eyes never leaving Cassandra as he did.

"What... how is she able to... what is? Ugh... can someone explain to me what is going on?" He looked up, catching the glance that Varian and Cass shared before he eyes settled on Rapunzel and she let out a sigh.

"Well... it seems there was a mishap that may or may not have brought back both mine and Cass' powers."

"So was there a mishap or was there not one?"

"Oh there definitely was one. My fault really but it was purely accidental, I promise." Varian spoke up. "I um, might have mixed some things up that night we were all hanging out in the garden."

Eugene stayed silent for a bit before he took Rapunzel's hand in his own and sat forward. "Okay, explain everything to me, please."

Cassandra, Rapunzel, and Varian looked at each other before beginning to explain the last few weeks. Each of them stepped in where needed to fill in vague details and put in small extra bits until they reached the current moment and fell silent, all three watching Eugene as he took everything in before his eyes moved to Rapunzel, a hand reaching out to lay on her belly softly.

"So what you're saying is that the Moonstone and Sundrop are back but instead of Rapunzel getting the powers the baby has them? And that these things can be passed on?! Do you know how crazy this sounds guys?" 

"We're aware Fitzherbert." Cassandra cut in, leaning back and crossing her legs, her normal, stoic expression in place. "Which means this baby is going to be special and will need to be kept safe and protected. Even more so now than before." 

Eugene let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and fell back in his chair, his hands coming up to hide his face before he slid them down. "Ugh, this is crazy. With everything we've been through this should be normal but still!" 

They all stayed quiet, each lost in their own thoughts about this whole mess before Eugene suddenly stood up, clearing his throat as he did. "So, who all knows? And who all are we going to tell?"

"So far us four, Pascal, and my mom know. " Rapunzel jumped in. "And I was thinking we should keep it that way for now at least. We have no idea what's going to happen with the birth and the kingdom is already on edge and will continue to become more nervous the closer to the birth it gets. Especially my dad."

"Okay so even the frog knew before me? What is with that?"

"I just... didn't know how to bring it up." Rapunzel reached out and took his hands in hers, her eyes sad. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Oh Sunshine. It's okay, I get it. It's hard to bring up these kinds of things up. I'm just glad that you told me in the end." He helped her stand up, giving her a small kiss on the cheek once she was on her feet before looking at Varian and Cass. "Okay. So we'll just have to figure this out together, just like with everything else we've ever done. For now, Rapunzel needs to get to dinner. Can't keep the family waiting to long."

"Oh, right! I told them I'd be there tonight. Do you two want to join us?" She looked over at Cass and Varian.

"No thanks Raps, not hungry right now."

"Me neither. I still have some experiments to finish up." Varian stood, moving to his work table and beginning to mess with some vials, pulling his goggles down over his eyes as he did so.

Rapunzel and Eugene both said their farewells and left, leaving Cass to get rid of the chairs and fix the floor, but that didn't really take to much time.

"You can make a set of those chairs over by the wall for when we're all here if you want. Most of my chairs are either broken or seared with acid so... yeah." Varian never once turned from his work as he spoke.

"Oh, thanks." She looked to where he was talking about and used her returned powers to make a table with four chairs around it, taking a seat in one of them upon finishing and just watching Varian as he worked.

The alchemist always became so engrossed that he completely lost track of both time and his surroundings. Ruddiger fell asleep nearby, Varian simply picking up the raccoon and setting him in a little hammock that was strung up in the room just for the little guy before immediately going back to whatever potion it was he was working on. 

Cassandra watched him with a soft smile, propping her head up on one arm and letting the silence wash over her, the only sounds being the movements of Varian as he worked. All of the new revelations of the day weighed upon her and it wasn't long until she began to doze off, using her arm as a pillow. 

Lately her dreams had been filled with nightmares of her past, and tonight was no different. She saw herself within the tower she had created, the black rocks growing up around her until she was engulfed in darkness and a single rock suddenly shot up out of the ground and through her chest, the woman letting out a scream as it did. Shaking hands wrapped around the stone as she looked down, watching the blood that flowed out from around the black, the sight causing her to hyperventilate, her conscious fading away as more time passed. She saw the memories of everything she had ever done, both right and wrong, until she then saw what she could have become had she continued down to the road that Zhan Tiri had put her on and the rock began to grow more, moving deeper and deeper, opening her chest up entirely as she began to cry, her breathing growing shallow and uneven. 

"Cass!"

A sudden scream snapped her out of the dream, her hazel eyes opening suddenly. It took a few moments for her to adjust, looking through the blurriness of her tears to see Varian above her, the man holding her close. Oh... she was on the floor. She must have fallen out of her chair at some point.

"Oh Cassie, are you okay? Y-You screamed and then fell. I tried waking you up but you wouldn't and then you weren't breathing right and started crying and calling out." He pulled her into a tight hug, his own eyes tearing up in relief as he felt her breathing beginning to go back to normal just a bit.

"V-Varian. Var! It was terrifying!" She threw her arms around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder as she let herself cry for the first time in a long time. "I was back in the tower of black rocks and suddenly one stabbed me through the chest and I... I was dying. The memories, oh so many memories. They all began to pass through my head and then I saw a vision of what might've happened to me and I had lost everyone and was alone and, oh please. Please never leave. I need you." 

Varian sat back, pulling her into his lap, a hand coming up to scratch through her hair softly as he whispered softly to her. "Cassie, I'll never leave you. I'll always be right here by your side." She placed a soft kiss to her head, beginning to rock back and forth as Cass gripped him a little tighter, her tears dampening his shirt.

"I love you Varian. I love you so much." Cassandra's words were scratchy, her throat hurting from the scream she had let out during her dream. "Please don't leave me behind. Please."

"Cassie, shh, I love you so much. I would never even think to leave you behind. I will always stay right beside you." 

They stayed like this for awhile, Varian whispering his reassurances to Cass as she slowly but surely began to calm down, her grip on him loosening until she was merely laying there in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder as her breathing grew even.

"How often have you been having these nightmares Cass?"

She stiffened just a little at the question before returning to her relaxed posture. "A few weeks now. Being back here and seeing the castle just reminded me of everything I had been through and did. I went into town with Raps shortly after getting back and everyone was treating me like I was some threat to their very life, glaring and whispering. The nightmares started up shortly after."

Varian let her speak completely before letting out a soft sigh, nestling her head beneath his chin and hugging her close. "Is there anything that could help you with them? You can't go on like this forever."

Silence followed his question until he shifted to look at her, realizing that she had actually fallen asleep in his arms. "Hm. I think I figured out how to help you sleep."

He stood up slowly, being careful not to wake her as did so and carried her into his room, softly placing her there before pulling off her boots and necklace, smiling at the gem that had been his first gift to her before he set it, along with her boots and sword, on a small table that sat by the bed. Sitting down he pulled off his own boots and apron before sliding in beside the other, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her softly. 

Giving her a soft kiss on the head he pulled the blanket up over them. "Love you Cassie."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Cassandra and Varian's relationship to move forward.  
> (Or really Cass is touched by how much Varian truly cares for her and it goes from there)

The early dawn light was seeping in through the window when Cass finally shifted, a small smile on her face. She was surrounded by warmth and was well rested for once, her nightmares having stayed away after the first one.

Wait... she couldn't remember ever going back to her room so where was she. It was at that moment that she realized the reason she was so warm; a pair of arms were wrapped around her, someone pressed against her back with their legs entangled in hers.

"Mm." A soft groan sounded and the arms tightened around her, bringing her in even closer until she was pulled flush across the other.

A blush crept onto Cass' face; she knew that groan. Turning her head the best she could she saw Varian behind her, his hair fluffy and odd with bedhead as he cuddled her close. "Varian?" She spoke softly, not wanting to frighten the other. When there was no reply or sign of movement she said it again, a little louder this time.

"Hm?" This time he shifted, his arms loosening just enough to allow Cass to turn around in them so she was face to face with Varian.

"Var, wake up. I have some questions for you." She reached up and pinched his nose as she spoke.

After a few moments Varian woke up, his mouth opening to draw in air as his eyes found Cass and a blush bloomed across his features. "C-Cassie! What are you- oh, right." He let out a chuckle, remembering the night before. "Good morning."

"Morning to you as well. Now can you gell me why I'm in your bed and what happened last night?"

"Well, you had a really bad nightmare after falling asleep at the table in my lab. I helped you through the aftermath and was asking you how I could help you with the nightmares but you had fallen asleep in my arms by then and so I moved you in here and joined you since, well, this is the only bed here. You don't mind do you?"

Cassandra was smiling now, leaning up just enough to give him a soft kiss. "Not at all. Thank you for helping me last night."

Varian moved his arms so his hands were on her lower back, shifting slightly down so Cass didn't have to reach up for him. "It was no problem. You're the one I love after all and I'll do anything and everything it takes to help you. Matter of fact, I think I have a solution for your nightmares."

"And what's that?"

"This. Having someone beside you when you sleep. You didn't wake up even once last night or show any signs of distress. So I got the idea that maybe we should start sharing a room. Or at least a bed at night. That way you can sleep well. Plus I also slept really well last night and waking up to your face isn't bad either." He brought one hand up to place on her cheek, a smiled forming on his face.

Cassandra looked at him for several moments before letting out a small chuckle. "You would let me do that? Isn't your lab your sacred space. You don't normally let anyone be here for long, if we did that then I would be here a lot and even during times when you aren't here yourself."

Varian gave a small chuckle. "If there is one person that I don't mind having around it's you. Actually, I want you around. I want to be with you every second of every day because I can never get enough of your company." 

Cass gave a small aw at his words as she brought a hand up and cupped his face, leaning in the kiss him softly. It wasn't long till the softness grew into something more, the two of the grabbed at each other and shifting closer. After a few moments Cassandra ended up sitting in Varian's lap, straddling him as the kiss continued.

Varian let her take the lead, holding her hips as the woman's hands made their way into his hair, grasping at the soft strands. "Cass, I-I don't wanna do anything you don't like so I need you to tell me what you're trying for here." He managed to get the words out when they broke away for air, his voice breathy and soft.

Cass sat up, looking down at him as her hands came to rest flat on his chest, her eyes shining as she gazed down at the the man she loved with all of her heart. "I... I want to be beside you as well. No matter what I wanna be by you and I wanna be... yours. Completely." 

Varian's eyes widened, his hands tightening in her hips slightly as the words caused his heartbeat to speed up. "Are... are you sure about this? I can wait as long as you need." 

She looked down at him with soft, loving eyes before leaning down and capturing him in a kiss once more. This one didn't last long before she parted from him just enough to look into his eyes. "I'm sure. I love you Varian."

He gave a smile and moved his hands up to her mid back, pulling her down into a kiss that grew heated in a matter of seconds. His hands roamed her back, giving soft strokes that caused her to shiver against him, letting a small gasp against his mouth and then when he would catch her side just right. 

Cass was steadily galling deeper, letting her kind drown in the feelings now as she let her body relax against Varian's. She felt a burning need for air and pulled away, her breath coming in pants as he was suddenly upon her neck, kissing and biting at any and all skin that he was able to reach, eliciting surprised moans from her every now and then as she grasped onto his shirt. 

Varian was growing restless, suddenly turning the pair over so he was looking down at her, his eyes widening as he took in her beauty. Her hair lay in a halo around her head, her lips darker than usual as a bright blush bloomed over her features, her hooded eyes showing just how much she was enjoying this attention. "You are so beautiful." He leaned down and began to mouth at her neck once more as he spoke, his words causing odd vibrations on her skin that caused her to shiver once more under his touch.

"Varian." The word came out breathless, Cass bringing one arm up to lay over her eyes, her chest rising and falling in waves.

"Hm?" He began to suck at her pulse point, his eyes looking up to her face as he did so. He reveled in the small gasp that came from her and the way her legs fought to rub together and give her any form of relief, but his leg was blocking her way.

She didn't want to say it, or really couldn't bring herself to say it more like. She began to grasp at his clothes with both hands, pulling him closer to her and capturing his lips with hers once more, the alchemist giving a surprised gasp at the sure ferocity of the kiss.

He soon melted against her, their bodies falling together like two puzzle pieces.

She had to break away for air, her hands still grasping at him in an attempt to get anything from him.

"What is it Cass? What do you want? I won't know unless you tell me." He softly rubbed her cheek with one hand, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

She glared at him suddenly, her hands gripping the front of his shirt as she spoke in a low, growling whisper. "Move this along, now."

Varian gave a smile and sat up, the other releasing him as he did. "You're wish is my command."

The sun was completely up as Varian stripped away clothing from Cass and himself, leaving both his and her gloves on for now... they would cross that hurdle another time.

The two came together slowly, Cass' head falling back against the pillows in a silent moan, her hands digging into the soft skin of Varian's back as her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him close.

"C-Cassie." Varian laid his head on her shoulder, his breath coming in pants.

Cass didn't reply, only able to grasp at him, urging him to continue in silent pleas.

He gladly fell to her command, falling her every movement, moan, plea, and gasp. The cacophony of her sounds music to his ears as the heat within the room and themselves built.

Marks and bites were left in vivid hues, scratches scored down across skin as everything built into tightly knit coils only to come undone in one quick moment, both of them matching each other as they gripped tighter to one another, an anchor to keep them from falling away to the bliss.

Sleepy laughs and talking followed, a quick cleaning of them both left them exhausted and dreary, the two curling back into the bed, their bed, together, with nothing but themselves and a blanket for warmth, but no amount of warmth could add up to the heat that still coursed through the hearts as they cuddled into each other and fell into a peaceful slumber. 

They were found a few hours later by Rapunzel and Eugene, the two having come to track them down after not seeing them all day. Upon seeing them sleeping, and noticing the clothes that lay around, the two left them be, Eugene not sure of even wanting to know what had happened while Rapunzel wad simply happy for her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I did well on this chapter! I wasn't sure how go about it in a way that was loving and passionate but also not graphic. I hope I did it well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The months are passing by and Eugene begins to have trouble keeping up with both his duties as king and his duties as the captain of the guard. Thankfully, there is someone there who can take charge and help him with the guards.

"Ugh. This is a disaster."

"Oh come on Eugene, it isn't that bad." Rapunzel was standing behind her husband, a hand on either shoulder as she tried to reassure him.

"No, he's right. It's pretty much a total disaster." Cass was leaning against the wall nearby, glancing to the door as she saw a group of guards rush by down the hall.

"Cass!" 

"She's right Sunshine. I just can't keep up with everything right now. We have that dinner with the kingdom of Ingvar coming up and so I have to get my duties as king done in preparation but at the same time I also have the get the guards set and figure out all the security and just...," he let out a heavy sigh a slumped over, looking thoroughly defeated.

Rapunzel and Cassandra shared a glance before the former got an idea, her eyes lighting up as she rushed forward to stand in front of Eugene. 

"What if Cass took over your duties as captain until everything calms down again?" She gestured to Cassandra as she spoke.

"Wait what?" They both seemed to speak at the same time, Eugene looking up in disbelief before an appealing expression crossed his features. "Of course! You trained with the guard for years and know better than anyone how to run them. If you could help me out, even if it's just until this whole royal visit thing is over, then I promise to not make fun for you for a while."

Cassandra gave a laugh at that, a hand coming up to move some stray hairs out of her face. "The banter between you and me makes being here fun Fitzherbert. I'll be glad to help with the guards."

"Thank you." Eugene said the words truthfully and stood, leading the way out of the room and gesturing for them to follow.

Rapunzel and Cass followed him out, falling into step on either side of the man as they made their way through the castle, rounding up guards along the way until they reached the training grounds and most of the castle's guards stood before them, waiting to be told what was going on.

"Men." Eugene started out, drawing their attention. "My duties as king have led to me neglected you all and with the upcoming council with Ingvar we cannot have that. And so I have decided to temporarily appoint a replacement captain. So until further notice you all will get your orders from Cassandra. If I hear one word of disregard or ill-manner toward her and you will be facing me not as your captain, but as your king. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes captain!" All the guards spoke in unison.

"Good. I'll leave you all with Cassandra now. Rapunzel and I have duties to attend to." He turned to look at Cass. "The tailor will be sent to make you a captain uniform later tonight okay?"

"Sounds good. Now go on and let me do my job." She watched him leave, Rapunzel by his side before she turned back to the guards before her. "Ingvar is a kingdom of warriors who look down on all that do not live up to their expectations, trust me, I know this very well. You all will be split into groups and set at different stations in the courtyard, dining room, and halls to cover all areas that will be traversed during the visit. Two of you will be handpicked to be the personal guard unit for the queen of Ingvar and her two daughters. It is imperative you do not leave their sides for the entire visit unless explicitly told to by either Eugene, Rapunzel, or me. Am I clear?"

"Yes mam!"

"That's captain to you all until further notice." She felt a bubbly of pride and happiness in her chest as she spoke. "Now go back to your stations while I figure out the placements for the visit."

All of the guards dispersed, heading back to where they had been previously assigned while Cass made her way back into the castle until she reached the strategy room, walking up to the table that held a complete replica of Corona and pulling out the small box that held wooden soldiers, each one representing a certain amount of men.

She stayed here for several hours, going over placement after placement, changing it every time she might have finished until she was finally happy with the results and stood back, looking over it with a calculating gaze.

"Finally finished m'lady?"

"Varian?! How long have you been standing there?" She jumped at the sudden voice, looking up to see him leaning against the large wooden doors of the room.

"Hm. I think it's been a few minutes. Not sure, I always loose track of time when I watch you." He walked up to her, taking her hand and placing a soft kiss to her knuckles before looking at the replica of the castle. "I heard about the assignment. You deserve it."

She gave a soft smile, her eyes shining. "Thanks. I've been waiting for a chance to prove myself to the kingdom again and this just might be it." Her eyes found the small figures once more and she gave a sigh. "I'll need to brief the guards on their stations, assign the personal security guard to the queen and each of her daughters, and then patrol the castle before I can even head to bed. I've been trained for this though so I don't mind." 

"Just don't overwork yourself. I'll see you later okay?"

"Sounds good Var." 

The two shared a quick kiss before going their separate ways, Varian to his lab and Cass to the guards quarters. 

Upon arriving she was met by the tailor who took her measurements and set to work. She spent the next hour or so going over the entire plan of stations, placements, and duties with each and every one of the guards. Stan was assigned to guard the Queen of Ingvar while Pete was to watch over the princesses. She made all of them repeat their orders back once she had gone over them and then she let them go.

Upon finishing, her new uniform was complete and she slipped it on. It was made in the same style and colors at Eugene's own but the glove that covered her burned and disfigured hand was black. She pinned the metal she had earned from saving Herz der Sonne journal to the right side and settled the sword she had gotten from Rapunzel into a scabbard on the left side of her belt. 

She immediately set out on a patrol of the castle, checking every room, hallway, and stairway before even making her way into the tunnels to check through them as well. Upon making her way back into the castle the moon was up and it was time for her to retire for the night. She set out toward Varian's lab, being quiet on her way in as she noticed that the lights were out, a sign that the alchemist had already turned in for the night.

Hanging up her newly made uniform and slipping into her night clothes she slid into bed, Varian shifted and opened his eyes blearily as he did. "Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay." His words slurred together as he opened his arms, letting her curl upon beside him as he held her close, his face nestled softly into her hair. "How'd everything go?"

"Fine. Went over everything with the guards before going on a solo patrol. Everything was clear so I figured I'd turn in for the night." She held her arms in front of her, her hands fisted slightly as she visibly relaxed against him. 

"Good." He placed a soft kiss on her head. "You're gonna do great as captain."

"Tenporary captain," she corrected, but Varian had fallen back asleep and didn't hear her. She gave a light chuckle before closing her eyes and falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen of Ingvarr has come to visit and go over the trade agreements with Corona. This will be the first they have visited since the Contest of the Crowns and it seems the Queen may have a second reason for her visit.

Three days later the meeting was to begin and the queen would be staying until the following day.

Cassandra triple checked the guards, went on two full patrols of the castle, and made up the guest rooms herself. The entire time she was working she remembered the last time she had seen the queen... when the other had tried to recruit her.

"Cass?"

She looked up from where she was smoothing out the blankets of one of the guest rooms to see Rapunzel standing in the doorway. "What is it Raps?"

"You seem to be... going out of your way for this visit. Is something wrong?" The Queen approached, wearing a deep purple dress with gold lace sleeves and a golden see threw skirt that added a wonderful sheen in the light. White and golden flowers were placed in her hair with a single purple one as well.

Cassandra didn't reply at first, focusing instead of straightening out one of the vases. 

"Well?"

She let out a sigh and turned to her friend. "The last time the Queen of Ingvarr was here she tried to recruit me into her army. I definitely don't want that happening again so I'm trying to make sure everything is perfect. That way she'll have no reason to complain and we can simply get this visit over with."

Rapunzel gave a light laugh before approaching, placing a hand on Cass' shoulder. "Everything is gonna be fine Cassandra. She's only here until tomorrow morning."

"I know. Just on edge I guess. I'm gonna check with the guards one more time and then I'll meet up with you out front to greet the royal family of Ingvarr." She hugged her close before heading out.

\----

The carriage pulled up, moving up the ramp of the courtyard before pulling to a stop in front of Rapunzel, Cassandra standing beside her as Eugene, Frederic, and Arianna stood back a few paces.

"Ready?" Rapunzel whispered to Cass.

"Ready." Cass straightened up, her gaze hardening as the carriage door opened.

"Oop. Your medal is crooked." Rapunzel fixed the medal before returning to her previous place just as the Queen of Ingvarr stepped from the carriage, her daughters following behind her. "Welcome your highness." Rapunzel gave a curtsy.

"Thank you for having me. I trust a guard has been set up for my daughters and me?"

Cassandra spoke up now. "Welcome your majesty." She gave a bow in greeting. "I have assigned two of our best guards to be your security detail. Stan will accompany you while Pete will stay with your daughters. Guards have been set up in every hall and room that will be visited during the meeting and I myself will be present during the entirety of the meeting."

"I take it you are the captain?" The Queen looked her up and down, a look of some unknown emotion flashing in her eyes.

"Acting captain while the King attends to his own duties." She took a step back, sweeping one arm out to gesture to the castle. "Shall we proceed Queen Rapunzel?"

"Of course." Rapunzel turned and began to make her way inside, Eugene falling into place beside her while Stan and Pete fell into step beside each of their assigned members.

Cassandra took up the rear, glancing at each guard as she passed to be sure they were in their proper stations.

Lunch was first to come, everyone making their way to the dining room. It was a stiff, quiet atmosphere as the two queens sat opposite each other. The princess of Ingvarr were on either side of the their mother while Eugene took the seat to the left of Rapunzel, her mother and father on her other side.

Cassandra nodded to Stand and Pete, the two men moving to stand on either side the Queen while Cass took her place at the main doors of the room. 

"So, Your Highness. My friend Varian set up a little show for your visit. Would you care to see?" Rapunzel gave a friendly smile.

The Queen and her daughters glanced at each other before the Ingvarr ruler gave a bored wave of her hand. "Go on if you must." 

Cass gave the woman a slight glare before opening the doors, Varian stepping inside with a belt of flasks and vials across his chest. "You'll do great," she whispered to him as she shut the door once more. 

"Thanks Cassie." He gave her a soft smile and moved further into the room so all could see him. "Kings and Queens. Princesses and all royals present. I present to you the wonders of alchemy!" He pulled out a vial and slammed it down, a dark pink smoke filling the room as he then pulled out a new vial and threw it as well, bright blue lights scattering everywhere and giving a wondrous glow to everything. 

Cassandra stayed by the door but her gaze never once left Varian, her eyes shining as she watched him. She recognized the trick with the glowing lights and gave a small smile at the sight. 

The Queen of Ingvarr watched the spectacle with bored eyes before she glanced over at Cass, immediately noticing the look of adoration she had on her face for this... alchemist? Is that what these buffoons called themselves? She couldn't quite remember.

Varian threw a small yellow ball into the most and lights, everything glowing brighter and brighter before suddenly the room was back to normal, though now the walls and tables were sparkling with beautiful lights.

"Varian, that was beautiful!" Rapunzel cried out, everyone clapping their hands and speaking their agreement after her. All except for the royals from Ingvarr.

"Um. Did you enjoy the show Your Highness?" Varian a small bow as he addressed them.

"Hm? Oh, yes, it was interesting... I guess. Queen Rapunzel, may we get back to the visit now? I believe it's time we go over the trade deal between our kingdoms." She stood as she spoke, her daughters following her lead. 

"Oh... of course." Rapunzel gave Varian a small smile before leading the way from the room, everyone following behind and leaving a dejected Varian to his own.

"Hey. They was spectacular. Don't let those stuck up brutes get to you." Cass had taken a moment to rush over to him. 

"Thanks Cassie. You're doing great by the way." He took her hand in his and pulled her into a quick kiss. "Now you should probably hurry along."

"Oh. Right. I'll see you tonight okay?"

"Sounds good."

She left, glancing back at him as she passed through the doors before she focused back on her task and made her way to the throne room. Entering she quickly took her place beside Rapunzel, not missing the look that the Queen of Ingvarr shot her when she did.

"So. Queen Rapunzel. Our kingdoms have had peace for a long while and I figured it was finally time to go over our trade deal. What say you?"

"I agree that our kingdoms are in peace and if you wish to improve our deals then we can do that. Nigel!"

The man immediately ran in, a set of parchment and books in his arms that he set on a table that had been placed beside the throne. "Here you are Your Majesty."

"Thank you Nigel."

The following hours were long and tired, Rapunzel almost loosing her patience a few times over the nitpicky details and notes that the other queen addressed. If not for Cass and Eugene she would have, but in the end everything was finally settled and accounted for, each ruler applying their signature to agreement.

"Now. I do hope rooms have been set up for my daughters and myself."

Rapunzel took a deep breath and stood, putting on her best smile. "Two of our best rooms are ready. Your personal guards will lead you to them and you can alert them if you need anything as they'll be standing guard by your rooms all night as well."

"I see." The Queen stood and turned away, immediately leaving the throne room with Stan following close behind. Pete then led the princesses away, leaving Cass and the royal family to their own.

"Go to your next stations." Cass made the demand quickly, knowing Raps was about to loose it. And as soon as the guards had left she did.

"That was so boring! She had to go over every word and phrase twice before even considering the deal good but just to add to it she also had to check the former deals and treaties. It's like she doesn't trust us to hold up on our side of these deals!"

"She doesn't Raps. She's the queen of a nation of warrior woman. If there's one thing people like that don't do, it's trust others." Cassandra but in, Eugene nodding in agreement to her words.

"I know, but still." She gave a heavy sigh. "I just need some rest. See you all in the morning." She gave her parents and Cass hugs before heading out with Eugene, Frederic and Arianna following soon after.

Cass was about to head to the guards quarters to check up on some things when Stan came rushing in. "Stan? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be standing guard outside the Queen's room."

"I know. But she sent me to find you... she wants to speak with you. Alone."

\----

The next she knew Cass was standing in the Queen's room, the door closing behind her as Stan took his post outside, leaving the two alone. "Your Highness. You sent for me?"

"Yes, I did." The Queen sat in a nearby chair that she had turned around so she was facing Cassandra. "I remember you well. And I have also heard the stories of what you've done... of course who hasn't."

Cass stayed silent, not fully sure where this was going.

"I've even heard the tales of your exploits while traveling. You trained in the arts of several rare techniques, became the savior of a group of towns, and even earned an honorary place in the best battalion in both Galcrest and Pittsford. Quite a remarkable life you've led hm?"

"Yes, I did complete many things during my travels. What does this have to do with you calling me here?"

"My dear. Those talents are wasting here. I gave you a proposal once and I would like to remake it now. Come back with me to Ingvarr and you will be rewarded a place in my personal battalion. Staying here to merely be an acting captain for a few weeks is beneath someone of your standing."

Cass managed to keep a calm expression throughout the others words, much to her own surprise. "With all do respect, I didn't return only to join a different kingdom. I have my reasons to be here and would ask that you do not make such proposals to me again."

The Queen seemed to hear something in her tone and a smirk crossed her features. "A reason to stay? Would be that alchemist that you were eyeing earlier? Or maybe because you simply have such guilt that you feel you have to remain here? If you join Ingvarr then all of your past mistakes will be forgotten and put aside. This is not a deal you can turn down, lady-in-waiting."

It was now that Cass began to feel angered, a glare settling on her features as she took a step forward. "It is not in your right to tell me what I can and cannot reject. You have no rule in this kingdom after all. Also, I do not like the tone you take when addressing the royal engineer, which is the title that you shall call him by. Now, of there is nothing of importance for you to say, then I need to do a patrol of the castle. Good night to you. " With that she whipped around and left, leaving a surprised and angry queen behind.

The next morning Cassandra stood by Rapunzel's side as the Queen and her daughters got into their carriage, each of them giving her a glare as they passed by while Cass simply stood there with a smirk on her face.

"So you're staying?" It was Rapunzel who spoke up.

"Hm? What do you mean Raps?"

"Well... the Queen told me what she was going to do on the way to the throne room yesterday. I told her you wouldn't accept but she said she was going to do it anyway." Rapunzel gave a small laugh. "I'm glad I was right."

The carriage pulled away and Cass turned to Rapunzel. "I would never even think to leave here again. Would miss you all to much."

"Thanks Cass."

They both led the way back into the castle, the doors closing as everyone followed behind.

Cassandra moved over to Eugene after a few moments. "I'm guessing you'll be wanting your job back?"

"Hm. With this whole baby thing going on I believe the job would be better in your hands."

"What are you saying Fitzherbert?"

"That you are now the official new Captain of the Guard. And it is a post you deserve."

Cass shoved him lightly, a smile forming on her features. "Thanks Fitzherbert. But don't start going all soft on me."

"Wouldn't think of it. You're still our own personal dragon lady after all."

She punched him in the shoulder before parting ways, Rapunzel and him leaving to go start the interviews with the citizens while Cass headed over to visit Varian before her next patrol.

And at that moment, everything was calm and peaceful once more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The due date for Rapunzel is approaching fast and the kingdom is on edge.

"It sucks not being able to move around like I use to." Rapunzel sat in a chair within her room, an easel placed in front of her as she painted. Her belly was now the size of a watermelon, her wardrobe having been updated to include specially made dresses that she could wear during these times. "My feet are all swollen and back hurts almost all the time."

Cassandra gave a light chuckle from beside her, a hand on her hip as she watched over the other whilst Eugene attended to both his duties and Rapunzel's. "I bet it does suck. I can't imagine what it's like but look at it this way. You're due to have the baby any day in the next week by what the doctor said so it isn't for that much longer."

"You're right. I can't wait to meet them! Eugene and I aren't fully set on names yet but I think that once they're born we'll just know the perfect name." She gave a soft smile and set aside her paints, placing her hands on her belly and rubbing it softly. "It's kind of scary though."

"What is?" Cass had pulled up another chair by now and was sitting back in it watching Rapunzel.

"The fact that there's an entire other life inside me. And that their life is going to be completely unique and all their own. But also that they'll have the same abilities I once had... because those gifts can also be a curse. As I'm sure you know." She looked up at Cass, her eyes brimming with slight tears.

"Oh Raps." Cass sat forward and took one of Rapunzel's hands into her own. "It may be scary but if there's one person who can get through this then it's you. Plus, you're not doing this alone. You have Eugene, your parents, Varian, and me all here to help you through this. Varian finished his lotion that will help with any pain and discomfort and we brought it one of the best doctors who is ready to help you at any moment. Yourenot alone and never will be. Especially when it comes to the baby's powers."

A tear had made its way down Rapunzel's cheek by now as she gave a soft smile at Cass, squeezing her hand just a little. "Thank you Cass. You are the best friend I could've ever asked for. The best sister I could have ever been given." A yawn followed her words, the Queen having been tired more often these days from carrying all of the extra weight.

"Well, that's the cue for you to get some sleep and for me to go make sure Varian hasn't blown himself up." Cassandra stood, helping Rapunzel up and then over to the bed.

"Tell him I said hi for me." She laid down slowly, careful of her stomach as she pulled the blankets up over her, another yawn passing through her. "Love you Cass."

"Love you too Raps. And I'll be sure to tell him." She stayed there until the other had fallen asleep, her breathing evening out after a few moments. The woman made sure to be as quiet as possible as she left, finding two guards and posting them outside her door before she made her way through the castle to Varian's lab.

"If my calculations are correct then this serum should be able to multiply the growth in the fields and help with the harvests." He added a single drop of a deep red liquid to his already purple solution and watched as it began to bubble rapidly. He stood back, expecting it to explode only for it to suddenly calm and turn a glistening white. "Yes! It worked!"

"Did this one not blow up?" Cass stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, a smile on her face as she looked at him.

"Cassie! My formula for multiplying the harvest is finally done!" He ran forward and grabbed her in a hug, spinning her around a few times before returning the woman to her feet and giving her an excited kiss.

"Well, I'm glad you finally got it right. All those explosions were starting to become redundant." She let out a laugh and placed her hands palm down on his chest. "Rapunzel fell asleep so I decided to come check up on you."

"As you can see I am just fine m'lady. More than okay now that you are here of course." He held her by the waist and led her over to his work table, pulling a pot forward that had a single flower in it. "Moment of truth my dear."

"Go ahead."

He drew some of the liquid from the vial with a dropper before applying a few droplets to the flower. At first nothing happened but then several more flowers sprouted up, growing to full health and blooming in a matter of seconds, much to Varian's delight. 

Cass placed a kiss to the alchemist's cheek, a smile on her face. "You did wonderful! This is going to help the kingdom in so many ways."

"I know! All I need to do is make a lot more of it so it can be distributed along all of the fields. So much to get done!"

"Then I guess I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you for coming to see me." He turned to her, kissing her softly and slowly until they had to part for breath.

"I'll always make time to see you. I need to head to the kitchens and grab something for Raps to eat once she wakes up. I'll be back tonight." She gave him one more quick kiss before leaving him to his work. 

The kitchen wasn't too busy at the time and Cassandra put in a request for some strawberry cupcakes for Rapunzel. The baker immediately set to work, getting the pastries done in record time and even making a chocolate one for Cass.

"Thank you. I'm sure Rapunzel will love these just like she always does." She bid farewell, snacking on her own confection and made her way through the halls of the castle, being careful not to drop her delivery of sweets.

She reached Rapunzel's rooms in no time, nodding to the guards on her way in, the doors closing behind her as she walked over to the bed and set down the try of cupcakes.

"Hey Raps. I got some snacks here for you." 

"Cass... it hurts."

That got Cassandra's attention quickly, the woman immediately turning to Rapunzel and taking in her immediate condition. "What hurts? Did something happen?"

Rapunzel was grasping her stomach, sweat beading on her forehead slightly as she let out a groan of pain, words falling out around it. "I think it's time."

Cassandra immediately understood, calling out to the guards who were posted outside. When they entered she was helping Rapunzel sit up a bit, placing several pillows behind her to help make the Queen more comfortable. "I need the doctor, Eugene, and Varian here now! Tell them each that the baby is coming and to get here on the double!"

"Yes captain!" The two guards saluted her before rushing away, no doubt about to rouse the entire castle into panic mode.

"Okay Raps. Everyone who is to help is on their way. Eugene is with your parents and Varian will bring something to help with pain. You just gotta hang in there." Cass sat down by her side, squeezing her hand tightly as her eyes filled with worry for the other.

And as the labor started and the sky darkened to night, a meteor shower began to spark, lighting up the sky beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The birth is supposed to last until the end of Chapter 17 as I'm gonna try to get in the point of views of all who are present and what's going through their heads so just bear with me!
> 
> -Also, I haven't heard from my main commentor on the last few chapters so I have no idea if they're good or not. I always enjoy comments and they make me really happy and give me confidence when I receive them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth has finally began, along with a huge meteor shower that seems to be marking the occasion.

The pain was unbearable, her eyes tightly closed as she fought against the cry of agony that wanted to rip from her throat. Her hair and clothes clung to her with sweat and she could scarcely hear the words of the doctor, or anyone else for that matter. What brought her to her senses was a hand softly gripping hers, her eyes opening to take in the face of Eugene sitting by her side, his eyes filled with worry. 

"Eugene." Rapunzel spoke the word softly.

"I know sunshine. I know, but you're doing fantastic. Varian is on his way with something to help with the pain as we speak and your parents are here as well."

"Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" At the mention of her parents, Arianna came up behind Eugene, her hands clasped together in front of her.

Rapunzel took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart and mind before speaking. "I' okay I guess. It hasn't gotten really bad yet... I just hope Varian gets here soon." Her face tightened in pain as another contraction hit her, the woman gasping at the feeling.

"Cass went to get him. Seems the guards were so busy spreading the word of the birth that they forgot to go get him even though Cassandra specifically told them to." Eugene gave a light laugh, both of his hands now cupping one of Rapunzel's, the doors opening right then, Varian and Cass rushing inside.

Varian rushed to her side, popping the cork out of a vial of pale green liquid and holding it up to her. It smelled like apples. "Here you go, this will help you get through it easier. I changed it a little so it doesn't taste bad... should make it easier to get it down." He helped her drink it, the woman getting it down just as another wave of pain hit her, only for it to dissipate in moments as the serum took effect.

"Much better. Thank you Varian." She finally began to relax bit by bit, her breathing evening out.

The doctor gave a nod to Varian."Good job, I'm impressed."

"Oh, thank you." Varian gave a small smile and stood back, moving to Cassandra's side and speaking softly. "Should I go?" Really he wanted to ask if he could go, the alchemist had never been good with pain or blood, and by what he had heard births involved both.

"I think you should stay here in case she needs anymore of that potion. You can stand back a little if you're more comfortable that way." She reached over, squeezing his hand softly before walking up to Rapunzel's side. "Hey Raps."

"Hi Cass. I guess you were right about not having to wait much longer." She let out a small chuckle.

"I guess so. Do you need anything?" 

Rapunzel took a moment to think before shaking her head. "No, I don't believe so. Just... I want Eugene and you to stay by my side. Please."

"No problem Raps." Cass sat down on the edge of the bed, nodding to Eugene as she did. She settled her hands into her lap, staying close as time steadily passed by, the doctor checking Rapunzel every now and then until she gave a nod.

"Okay Your Highness, I believe it's time. You'll need to listen to me; we'll take it nice and easy okay?" 

"Sounds good." Rapunzel was scared, more scared than she could admit to anyone. What would the baby look like? Would everyone figure out the secret that her friends and she had been keeping, the one that the only other person who knew was her mother.

Noticing her distress both Eugene and Cass shared a glance.

"Hey Sunshine, everything's going to be okay. We're all right here to help you." Eugene gave her a soft smile, his eyes shining with love for the woman before him. 

A few moments passed and Rapunzel calmed down, her breathing evening out and her pulse slowing down to normal. "Okay... I'm ready."

Varian felt himself go pale as it all began, the air thick with stress as Eugene and Cass stayed by Rapunzel's side. Arianna and Frederic stood away a few paces, watching their daughter worriedly, though Frederic was very much more stressed out than his wife about this whole ordeal.

"Is she going to be okay? Oh my little girl." Frederic gripped Arianna's hands in his own, his eyes never once leaving his daughter.

"Honey, Rapunzel is stronger than anyone we've ever known. She'll get through this just fine, I promise." She leaned up, placing a soft kiss to his cheek before placing her head against his chest, her attention focusing on the nearby group as the doctor instructed Rapunzel in quick words here and there.

The pain serum faded after a little, Rapunzel's eyes going wide as pain suddenly swept through her and she let out a cry, her hand suddenly squeezing down on Eugene's, the man giving a yelp at the strength of it. A few moments passed and his hand began to turn red, Rapunzel trying her best through the pain before Cass looked over to Varian.

"We need another dose of that serum." She noticed the paleness of the man and stood up, walking over to him and taking his hands in hers, forcing the man to turn and look at her. "Varian? Is everything okay?"

"J-Just... I don't do good with pain or b-blood." He paled even more at the very thought of blood, Cass' eyes filling with worry at the sight as she released one of his hands and reached into his vest, pulling out the other two vials of serum.

"How about you go wait in the hall hm? I'll come get you when it's all over." She placed a small kiss to his cheek before turning and moving back to Rapunzel who was beginning to cry, the pain slowly reaching excruciating, her grip on Eugene's hand never slacking to the point that the man was tearing a bit at the pain of it himself. "Here ya go Raps, this will help." She uncorked one vial and helped Rapunzel get it down, placing the other in her coat for later use.

Rapunzel did her best to get the liquid down, waiting for it to begin to work. It took a bit longer this time but soon the pain faded to being bearable at least, the queen taking a breath before realizing her death grip on Eugene's hand and releasing him. "I'm so sorry Eugene."

"That's okay Sunshine. The blood will return to my hand in no time." He gave a light chuckle, shaking his hand a little to speed up his blood flow. 

Varian had stayed long enough to see if the serum worked correctly before rushing out of the room and into the hall, leaning up against a wall nearby and taking a few deep breaths. "Ugh. This sucks." He held his head for a few minutes, his thoughts calming down until he began to go over the effects of his potion in his head. He would need to change it a little so it worked better and for a longer amount of time. His thoughts were so focused that he didn't notice when Lance, Catalina, and Kiera came up.

"Varian?"

He looked up to see that they had stopped in front of him; it was Lance who had spoken. "Oh, hey guys. I'm guessing you heard about Rapunzel?"

"How is she?" Catalina took a step forward, her eyes wide as she spoke up.

"She's doing fine. Cass, Eugene, Arianna, Frederic, and the doctor are with her. They have a few vials of my pain serum to help her through it so it shouldn't be to much longer until they're done. I would wait out here if I were you though... a bit crowded and stressed in there."

Lance looked toward the door before moving to stand beside Varian, Kiera and Catalina sitting down on the floor nearby, chatting softly to each other.

Lance let out a sigh and leaned back against the wall, his arms crossing in front of him. "Then I guess we just wait."


	17. Chapter 17

Varian had greatly underestimated how long it could take. He was standing beside the nearby window now, his eyes watching the last of the meteors as they disappeared completely. A yawn erupted form him after a few moments, Lance following though the girls had already fallen asleep against each other about a half hour before.

In all, and hour or so had passed since they had arrived and there was still no word from inside besides the occasional sounds of the doctor speaking and Rapunzel crying out in pain only a few minutes before because the effects of the potion had wore off again, though that was quickly halted by a new dose of the serum. Varian turned and watched the door, his eyes filled with worry before going wide as the door opening slightly and Cass stepped out. "Cassie!" He rushed forward, looking her over and taking in the tired, sluggish look in her eyes as she gave a weak smile and allowed herself to be pulled into a hug. "Is everything okay?"

"Yep. It's finally over. Came out to get you like I promised." She then seemed to spot Lance and the girls. "Oh, hey Lance. Good thing you're here. Maybe you can get Eugene to let someone else hold the baby." She waited for Lance to wake the girls before gesturing for them to follow her but also stay quiet. "Raps needs to rest so don't get too loud."

Rapunzel was laying down, her eyes barely open as she smiled softly at a little bundle that Eugene was showing her. Her hand reached out to brush against the face of the child and she leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to their forehead before she turned to the other as they entered. "Hey guys."

"Hey Rapunzel. Everything good now?" Varian took a couple steps forward, is hands clasped in front of him.

"Fine. Just a bit tired is all. Now come forward, all of you. We have someone for you to meet."

Each of them moved closer, Catalina and Kiera crawling onto the bed to give Rapunzel a hug each before they turned wide eyes to Eugene as he turned around and pulled back to blanket that wrapped the baby, revealing them to everyone.

It was a little girl, her face soft and pink with a dusting of freckles across her face that made her look just like Rapunzel. A small curtain of deep brown hair flowed out from her head, but then a small gleam showed from beneath as Eugene rubbed her ace softly, revealing that the brown was only a curtain of hair that hid bright golden beneath, a sight that had startled both Cassandra and Rapunzel at first, and now shocked Varian.

"Her hair." He whispered the words to Cass.

"We know. We realized it shortly after Eugene was handed the baby... it's showing itself in the baby." Her eyes were trained on the infant but shifted to him, a flicker of fear in her eyes. "I just hope it doesn't cause them any harm like it did to Raps... and me."

Varian took her hand in his, squeezing it tightly and looking at her with a softness in his gaze that relaxed her almost immediately. He was about to speak when Lance rushed forward, his hands coming up to his face as he let out what sounded like a squeal.

"She's so cute! Can I hold her? Please say yes!" He was already holding out his hands.

Rapunzel gave a chuckle from the bed before speaking up. "I think my parents should be allowed to greet their granddaughter first."

Lance saw the former king and queen approach from behind him and he immediately stepped aside. "Oh... yeah, of course."

Arianna took the small infant from Eugene, being careful as she pulled her close and stared down into a near identical replica of her own daughter, something that brought tears to her eyes. "Oh Frederic, isn't she just precious?" She took one of the baby's tiny little hands in her own.

Frederic reached forward, brushing a stray strand of hair from the child's face, the skin on the sides of his face crinkling with the smile he wore as the eyes of his granddaughter opened, revealing eyes that were as brown as milk chocolate and just as sweet. "Yes, she is indeed."

Rapunzel watched the exchange with a loving, happy smile before holding out her own arms. "I would like to hold my daughter now."

Arianna and Frederic looked up at their daughter and let out matching chuckles, handing the infant to Lance so he would have at least a chance to hold her before he handed her off to Rapunzel.

The mother held her baby close, her eyes tearing up a bit as her eyes met theirs, the baby's hand wrapping around of her fingers and let out a little laugh. The sudden two faces of Catalina and Kiera blocking out the kind, inviting face of her mother caused the child to start crying, startling the two girls into backing up as Rapunzel shook her head softly. "It's okay girls. You just startled her."

"You may want to calm her down before anyone else greets her love." Eugene walked up, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

Rapunzel nodded and, instead of rocking the child, sang to her... after all, singing always calmed her down and made her happy. _"Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes."_ She wiped away some of the tears before placing the child's head on her chest and continuing. _"Rest your head close to my heart. Never to part, baby of mine."_

The infant began to calm, her eyes watching her mother as she sniffled here and there.

_"Little one, when you play, don't you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear. Baby of mine."_ She cupped the face of the girl and placed a kiss to her forehead, causing the baby to let out a giggle. _"From your head to your toes. You're so sweet, goodness knows. You are so precious to me, cute as can be. Baby of mine."_ She faded the song off and the child reached up and placed a hand on either side of Rapunzel's face, her eyes wide and sparkling like there were little stars in them, the sight drawing to mind a single name. 

"Good call Sunshine." Eugene placed a kiss to her head, a hand reaching down to cup his daughter's face.

"I know what to name her."

"And what would that be?" Eugene was intrigued now.

"Citlali. It's an older name that means shooting star. There was a meteor shower tonight right? Maybe that was a sign for her name... I just feel that it's the perfect name for her." 

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment before Arianna stepped forward, a smile on her face. "Citlali is a wonderful name dear."

"I agree." Eugene piped up.

"Can we see her now?" Catalina and Kiera were doing their best to stay still but their excitement was getting to much to handle as they watching the family. "Please? We'll be careful! We promise!"

Eugene gave the two a smirk while Rapunzel simply chuckled and passed Citlali to them, showing them how to support her head so she was comfortable.

"She's so cute!" They said together. "She has your freckles Rapunzel!" That was Catalina. "And your eye color Eugene." Kiera piped up.

Cassandra and Varian stood nearby together, watching the interactions before Rapunzel caught sight of them out of the corner of her eye and turned her attention to them. "Would either of you like to hold her?"

Varian seemed to light up like one of his experiments when they were about to explode and he rushed forward. "Yes!"

Eugene watched the man with a curious gaze. "I take it you like kids?"

"Oh, um, yes. I used to help watch the little ones in my old village before getting super in my experiments, I always enjoyed it." He gave a light laugh and watched as Rapunzel took the child back from the girls and handed her to him. His arms set into place immediately, holding the new princess softly but safely, his eyes glowing as he looked at her. "She's so cute. I'm sure she'll be a fantastic princess." He booped her on the nose, relishing in the laugh that the action brought forth and giving a laugh of his own as he booped her again. 

"What about you Cass?"

Rapunzel's voice brought Varian's attention back to the group, everyone's eyes having turned to Cassandra where she stood back a few paces, her arms crossed. "Do you wanna hold her Cassie?"

The woman looked between everyone, seeing the hopeful look on Rapunzel's face along with the curious ones on everyone else's. "I-I've never been big on babies. I don't even know how to hold one or anything." She held her hands up, taking a step back from everyone.

Eugene looked at her for a few more seconds before he busted out laughing. "Oh my goodness. I can't believe it. The all powerful Cassandra is scared to hold a baby?" He doubled over in laughter, Lance following after him as he realized what was going on. 

"Eugene!" Rapunzel smacked him on the arm and the man looked over, spotted the glare on his wife's face, and immediately shut up, kicking Lance to get him to quiet down as well.

"I am not scared to hold her... I just don't know how or what to even do with her." 

Rapunzel was about to speak up when Varian approached Cass with the infant cradled in one of his arms. 

"It's not to hard Cassie. Put this arm like this to cradle her, then you'll use this one to support her head and keep her even." He placed the baby in her arms, making sure Cass had her correctly before letting go. "And there, that's how you hold a baby. As what to do, that's all up to you. For now how about you just hi, okay?" 

Cassandra had gone rigid when she was handed the infant, biting at her lip as Varian instructed her and even more once he had let go ad stepped back, leaving her cradling the fragile thing. "O-Okay." She took a deep breath and looked down at the child. "Hi there Citlali." She stared at the little one, who stared back with equal concentration before she began to laugh, reaching up toward Cass with both hands.

"She wants to hold your face." Rapunzel put in, knowing the gesture by now.

"Um... okay." She leaned her head down enough for the baby to place a hand on either of her cheeks, the two now staring straight into each others eyes. Cass saw something in that child, some semblance of the life they would have, a life of happiness and adventure just like Rapunzel's, and the softest of smiles formed on her face, everything around her fading away as she began to rock the baby ever so gently. "You're gonna have your mother's spirit aren't you? Or maybe be a trouble maker like Eugene hm? Perhaps both, but with parents like them two you're sure to be a handful." She gave a small chuckle and the baby a happy laugh, their brown eyes shining as Cass continued on. "Such a little thing, so fragile. I was scared to hurt you." The baby was beginning to doze off to her words, her hands falling down and curling up under her chin as she gave a yawn and curled up against Cassandra a bit more. "Sleepy huh? Seeing so many new faces and things can do that." She hummed softly until the baby fell asleep, only then realizing that each and every person in the room was staring at her.

Varian had such a look of love and adoration in his eyes that it caused Cass to blush and the former king and queen were smiling at her. Everyone else wore matching expressions of surprise, Rapunzel's turning to a bright, beaming smile.

"Oh Cass, I knew you could do it."

"The dragon lady has a heart. That was surprising." Eugene said without thinking, earning a glare from Rapunzel.

"Cassie. You did great." Varian stepped forward and held out his hands. "We should probably give her to Rapunzel and head out. This new family needs their rest."

"I got it." She gave him and smile before walking up to Rapunzel and gently passing Citlali to her, wrapping the little blanket tighter around the infant as she did. "You get some rest Raps okay?"

"Sounds good Cass. You go get some sleep as well." 

"Will do."

Everyone bid farewell to Rapunzel and Citlali before leaving for their own rooms.

Varian and Cass walked with Lance and the girls, Lance stopping in front of Cass' room once they reached it.

"What are you doing Lance?" Varian spoke up. 

"This is Cassandra's room right? Shouldn't she be going to bed like Rapunzel said?"

Cass and Varian immediately shared a glance before giving matching chuckles of nervousness.

"I, um, don't sleep in my room lately. I've been staying with Varian in his lab at night." She saw the smirk that formed on Lance's face and immediately continued. "I was having really bad nightmares and he's been helping me get through them.

"Oh." The smirk vanished in an instant and the man gave a nod. "Good thing he's here to help then." The girls suddenly yawned, drawing Lance's attention to them. "I need to get these two home and to bed. See you guys." He picked each of the girls up and left.

"That was awkward." Cass said aloud.

"Yep." Varian agreed before taking Cass' hand and leading her away toward his lab, the two chatting the whole way. As they got into bed Varian had a burning question in his mind that he felt the need to ask. "Say... Cassie. Can I ask you something?"

"Hm? Of course you can. What is it?" She was brushing out her hair.

Varian stayed silent for a few moments before taking a deep breath and coming right out with it. "Have you ever thought of having kids?"

Cass went rigid, her eyes going wide in surprise as she turned to him in shock. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, unsure of what to say before a heavy sigh escaped her and she set down her brush, sitting down on the bed beside him. "Um, that's a... big question. I guess the answer would be no? I've barely even been around kids so I never really thought much about it. What... what about you?" She glanced at him out of the corner or her eye.

"I have. I always thought that once I found the perfect person then it would be a dream come true to make a family with them. Sorry if I caught you off guard with the question."

"Hey, it's okay Varian." She turned to him fully now, her eyes catching his. "Maybe one day we can... but that time isn't now. I mean, we haven't even gotten to the topic of m-marriage or anything yet."

Varian gave a laugh and nodded. "You're right, let's take it one step at a time. Maybe one day we'll have a house of our own and a family."

"Maybe? I would say that it will happen. But now right now."

"Okay." Varian gave a small smile and kissed her softly before they both laid down and fell asleep, the moon shining outside as a single late meteor shot across the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Citlali!  
> Citlali(f)(shooting star)  
> -The first-born and future queen of Corona is Citlali(which means shooting star). The night she was born there was a shower of meteor (otherwise known as shooting stars) and so gained her name from this miraculous event. She is a beautiful, radiant girl who gained both her mother's adventurous, carefree spirit as well as her father's more... rogue like tendencies. She has a habit of taking and hiding things away along with a knack for getting in trouble, but she's also really good at getting out of trouble.  
> -Citlali is beautiful just like her mother. She has semi long hair with a brown curtain of hair that covers the gold strands of hair beneath and she has lovely brown eyes. Her cheeks are dusted with freckles and she often has flowers in her hair that her mother put there.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since the birth of little Citlali and everyone has been busy helping out, leading to a very stressed out and tired Cassandra as she had been by Rapunzel's side everyday, all day.  
> And so Varian came up with a plan.

Varian had just returned from visiting his father, a smile across his face as he greeted everyone he saw on his way to Rapunzel's room where Cass had been spending all of her days for the past week.

"Rapunzel, you need to be careful." Cassandra's voice came through the door as Varian halted in front of it.

"Oh come on, she's fine Cass." 

Varian knocked on the door, cutting off whatever Cass had been about to say back. He waited a few moments before the doors opened, Cassandra smiling just a bit upon spotting him. 

"Hey Varian. What are you doing here?" 

"Came to see everyone. Can I come in?" He gave a laugh and stepped inside as Cass opened the door wider. "Hi Rapunzel. Hey there little Citlali."

Rapunzel was sitting on the floor near the bed, Citlali on her belly in front of her, his head raised just a bit as she gave a giggle, reaching out for her mom.

"Hi Varian. What do we owe this pleasure to?" She reached down and picked up her daughter before standing herself and turning to the alchemist.

Glancing behind him he saw that Cass was picking up some books that had fallen on the floor and he took the chance to quietly speak to Rapunzel. "Cassie has been busy helping you and it's stressing her out a lot. I had an idea to take her out for the day. I talked to Eugene yesterday and he said he would come help you with Citlali. Is that okay?"

"Of course! You just have to convince Cass first. Of course I'll be here to help you with that. And so will Citlali." The baby laughed as her name was spoken, her arms waving above her.

"Thanks."

"What are you two talking about over here?" Cass walked up, a curious look on her face.

Varian and Rapunzel shared a glance before the man cleared his throat. "I actually came to talk to you Cass."

She stood a bit straighter at that, her arms crossing in front of her. "What is it Var?"

"You've been so busy helping Rapunzel and it's stressing you out. So I thought that maybe you would like to go out for a nice, relaxing day. I planned everything out myself." He gave her a nervous smile, a hand coming up to cup the back of his neck.

"Oh Varian." She placed a hand over her heart, a soft smile on her face. "That is so thoughtful of you but Citlali needs a lot of attention, of course Rapunzel had that part covered. But she also needs protection, and so I can't leave my post. I'm sorry Varian." 

The boy visibly deflated, but his hopes raised just a little when Rapunzel stepped up to his side. "Cass, I'm so happy that you take this so seriously and Citlali is always happy to see you but you need to take care of yourself too. Eugene can come help me with her while you take a day to just relax and calm down. Please?"

Cass looked at Rapunzel for several moments before glancing down at Citlali, who was looking at her expectantly, giving a small giggle when she realized Cass was now looking at her. "Okay Raps... I'll do it. But only if Eugene can stay here and watch over you two for the entire day. The. Entire. Day."

"No problem there." Eugene had appeared as if on cue, walking into the room and over to Rapunzel, giving her a kiss before leaning down to place one on Citlali's forehead. "I cleared my schedule and will be here the entire rest of the day." He took Citlali from Rapunzel, walking over to the bed and sitting dow on the bed, speaking softly to her.

Cass sighed and looked at Varian. "Then I guess I'm ready when you are." 

"Not yet you aren't. There's a present waiting for you in your room. Go get it and meet me at the castle gates."

"Okay... I guess. See you there." She left, heading to her room.

Rapunzel waited until the girl left before giving an excited squeal and turning Varian to look at her. "Do you have it? Is everything set up?"

"Yes. It's all set up and ready. I just gotta get Cass there. Now you go have fun with Eugene and Citlali. I have work to do." He gave her a wink before rushing from the room, heading to his lab.

Cass found a light blue package on her bed, a beautiful white rose sitting on top of it. She picked it up, admiring it before placing it into her hair by her left ear and opening up the package. A gasp escaped her as she pulled out a simple, flowing dress with a halter neckline. From the waist up it was a beautiful silver sequence while it was a vivid dark green from the waist down. She slipped it on, twirling once, a smile on her face. In the package was also a pair of slightly heeled black boots that fit her perfectly. To finish it all off was a pair of dark green gloves.

Once she was dressed she slipped a dagger into her boot on instinct and slipping out of her room, locking the door behind her. She found Varian easy enough, her eyes widening a little as she did.

"Hello m'lady, you look radiant." He bowed to her slightly, glancing up to her with a crooked smile before straightening once more. He was wearing his normal pair of heavy brown boots with a pair of black pants with a white button up, a deep gray vest over it that was buttoned halfway. A black scarf looped his neck and a white rose that matched her own was situated on his vest.

"As do you." She chuckled lightly, taking the hand that he held out for her. "Now what do you have planned?"

"That's a surprise. Now come along." He whistled and Fidella came running up, stopping beside them and bowing her head slightly in greeting. "Up you go."

Cass rolled her eyes slightly but allowed him to help her up either way, giving a chuckle as he sat behind her and flicked the reins, sending Fidella off down the street. 

They both ignored the stares from the people of the town who had yet to forgive either one of them or even both of them. Still, they chatted and laughed the whole way through town.

"Come on Varian. Tell me where we're going. I don't do well with surprises."

"You'll see. I thought you were more patient than this." 

She let out a sigh and leaned back against Varian, looking around the forest as they followed a path through them. 

They continued this way for a while longer, the sun steadily rising until the trees finally thinned out into a large, open clearing that led to a hilltop. On the hill an entire picnic had been set up, along with a pile of several small presents.

Varian got off the horse first, helping Cass down afterwards and leading her to the spread. He kept hold of her hand until she was sitting and moved to sit on the other side of the blanket. "Here you are. Surprise!"

Cass gave a small chuckle and reached over, placing her hand on his. "Thank you so much for this. All of this. The outfit is spectacular, this place is beautiful, and I am so haply to have time with you. It's been pretty busy since the birth... sorry if I was neglecting you."

"It's okay Cassie. You had good reason for being so busy and I'm just happy to get you out and about so you can relax. Now go ahead and eat."

Cass let out a bit of a chuckle, calming down and allowing herself to simply be there with Varian.

The two laughed and chatted through the day, telling each other stories that they had heard a thousand times and even ones that they had never shared with anyone before.

It was sunset when they finally decided to pack up, Varian folding up the blanket and collecting everything himself, not allowing Cass to do anything but 'stand there and be beautiful' as he had called it.

The two mounted Fidella once more and began the trek back to the castle, falling into a comfortable silence until Varian suddenly turned them onto a side path.

"What are you doing?" Cass sat up, looking around quickly.

Varian stayed silent, pulling Fidella to a stop and dismounting, helping Cass down as well before leading her through the trees to a hidden pond. The setting sun was casting a golden glow along the water and Cass took in a sharp breath.

"What is this place?"

"It's special to me. When I was just a little kid my mother and me would come here together before... well before she died. It was our special place and I wanted to share it with you."

Cassandra smiled widely and gave him a hug. "I am so happy that you decided to show me a place that is so special to you."

"Well, I also brought you here to ask you something very important." He took her hand in his, placing a soft kiss to the back of it.

"What is it?" She watched him with a soft gaze but her eyes suddenly widened and she brought her free hand up to cover her mouth. Varian had gotten down on one knee before her.

"Cass, I love you with all of my heart and want to stay with you for the rest of my life. So, I ask you from the deepest depths of my heart... will you marry me?" He reached into his vest and pulled out the very reason he had gone to Old Corona... his mother's old ring.

"Varian. I-I...," she trailed off, her eyes tearing up a bit as she took in a shaky breath and began to nod her head. "Oh Varian, of course I will!"

The alchemist brightened, standing up and spinning her around a few times as he let out a laugh. Upon putting her down he drew a thin chain from his vest and put the ring on it. "I know that with your gloves you can't wear rings... and I also know you have very good reason to wear the gloves; a reason I'm sure you will share with me in due time." He helped Cass put on the necklace. "It belonged to my mother and now I give it to you."

Cass gave a teary smile, her eyes shining as she took Varian's hands in her own. "Thank you so much. I love you Varian."

"And I love you too Cassie."

The two leaned in, kissing each other softly as the moon began to rise over the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I love how this chapter came out and I hope all of you enjoy it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel is ecstatic for her friends and takes charge, wanting to plan the wedding entirely though she'll settle with being the main helper.
> 
> Meanwhile. Varian is visited by Cass' father.

"Oh Cass! This is gonna be such a good wedding! I promise to make sure everything is absolutely perfect!" Rapunzel was sitting at the desk in her room, Citlali having just been put down for a nap.

"Calm down Raps. We just got engaged last week."

"I know, I just can't help but be excited. My two closest friends are getting married!" She let out a little squeal and stood up, hugging Cass for maybe the thousandth time that week.

Cass simply rolled her eyes and let herself be pulled into the hug. "I know you're excited but these things take time. I mean, remember how much time it took to plan your wedding?" She remembered the letters that Rapunzel had sent her, complaining about the sheer amount of time it was taking and how she had wanted the day to just come already. I total it had taken about fourteen months until the wedding had actually been held.

"I remember. But it was worth it because that was one of the best days of my life. And yours is going to be one of the best days of your life." A cry sounded in the room suddenly, both of them turning their attention to the handmade and painted crib where Citlali had suddenly woken up. "Oops, I think someone is hungry." Rapunzel moved over, picking her daughter up ever so gently and moving to the bed. 

Cass went and stood by the nearby window, gazing out at the sky as her mind wandered, wondering what Varian was up to.

\--

A knock sounded on the heavy wooden door of his lab, pulling Varian from the large barrels of solution that he was about to add one final ingredient to so that all of the supply of his growth agent for the fields would be complete. moving his goggle to the top of his head he set down to beaker and dropper he was about to use and walked over to the door, wiping his hands off on his apron as he did. "Hello. What can I do for y-," he suddenly choked on his words as he opened the door, his gaze falling upon the former captain of the guard... Cass' father."

"Hello Varian. May I enter." He stood to attention, his hands behind his back in a way that showed he was still the same man who had once run all of the security in the castle and had been one of the most overprotective fathers in Corona.

"Oh, um, of course sir." Varian stood back, allowing him to step inside before he closed the door, thankful that he had covered the nearby black rock table and chairs with a thick white cloth so he wouldn't mess it up while he was working. "What can I do for you?" He voice shook a bit as he went over and picked up his beaker and dropper once more, beginning to place a few drops into each of the barrels and watching as the liquid turned white inside. He was aware of the other man watching him and did his best to stop his hand from shaking.

"What is all this?" 

"I-It's a growth s-solution. For the fields. To help with the har-harvest." He cursed himself for stuttering, placing a few drops in the last barrel and set aside the beaker and dropper, turning his full attention to the other.

"I see." The captain watched him for a few moments before taking a few steps toward him, a hand coming forward the grab the front of the alchemist's shirt, pulling him face to face with him. "That girl is my daughter and I am only going to warn you once boy. You hurt her and I will hurt you." He had a fire in his eyes and watched the fear in the other's eyes.

Varian gulped, his throat suddenly dry as he was pulled up off the ground and to eye level with the man. "Y-Yes-."

"I'm not finished so stay quiet." He set the other back down and stood back, his hands moving to behind her back once more. "Cassandra is a headstrong, fiery, no-nonsense, defiant girl who takes the utmost pride in not needing anyone and never showing her emotions."

"I-I know sir."

"That is why I know when she truly cares for someone... because it's only with certain people that she shows her emotions and calms down to show that she is also a free-spirited, compassionate, and loyal woman who will do anything for those that she loves. The thing is that she also insecure of herself when it comes to many things and so she needs someone there to help keep her going despite those insecurities and while watching her with you I know that she is able to do that when by your side. And I thank you for that. But do not hurt her or else you will regret ever being born. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Varian had began to smile when the other described Cass, agreeing with every word. Surprise had set in when the captain spoke of him but he was happy to know that the man didn't hate him at least. "I'll keep her safe and happy. I swear."

"Good, Now, it looks like you have work to get done. I'll be going to see Cassandra... do you know where she would be right now?"

Varian let out a light chuckle. "With Rapunzel helping take care of Citlali and probably getting pelted with ideas from the queen."

"Thank you."

Varian watched him turn to move back to the door, speaking up as he opened it. "Sir." The other turned to look at him and Varian took a deep breath. "Thank you so much for coming to see me. I enjoyed hearing how you speak about Cass... I can tell you care about her over everything and I can assure you, I do love her."

The captain gave him a soft smile, a bit of a chuckle slipping from him. "I know you do."

And with that he left, closing the door behind him and leaving Varian to close up the barrels that were scattered about the room.

\--

The knock that sounded in the room was loud, immediately drawing Cass' attention as she only knew one person who knocked that loudly. "Come in Dad."

"Sorry to interrupt." He left the door open behind him as he entered, nodding in greeting to the Queen as she sat on the bed with the new princess sleeping soundly in her arms. "I came to see you. I just got done speaking with Varian."

Cass gave a laugh at that and shook her head. "I trust you didn't scare him to much?" 

"No, I just spoke with him and a few things."

"Like not to hurt me or you would end him?" She gave a smirk, knowing her father all to well.

The captain gave a nervous laugh before standing up straight. "Hello Your Majesty, I trust you and the baby are doing well?"

"Yep! Cass has been helping me with a lot of things."

"I'm sure she has. Now, is it okay if I steal her for a second... I wish to talk with her."

"No problem."

Captain nodded to her before leading the way into the hall, closing the door as Cass followed him and giving a sigh. "Cassandra. I am so proud of you. You've returned to Corona, gained the title of Captain of the Guard, and found someone to call your own... you've truly found your place now haven't you?"

Cassandra gave a soft smile and nodded. "Yes... I really have. I never expected this to be my life but now that it's happened I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I'm glad. I just wanted to check up on you. I'll let you get back to your duties." He pulled her into a hug, letting her go after a few moments. "I'm proud of ya Cassandra."

"Thanks dad." She gave a smile before returning to Rapunzel, excited for what her life would hold for her from now on.


	20. Chapter 20

Eugene had taken the day to spend time with Citlali and Rapunzel, the family of three having left earlier that day for some time out and about.

That left Cass to do as she wished, and what she wanted was a nice long nap. It was so unlike her but after helping with Citlali on a constant along with the over excitement from Rapunzel, she was exhausted.

"Hello m'lady." Varian turned around and smiled at her when she entered, always happy to see her. "What do you need?"

Cass gave a small sigh before returning his smile. "Sleep. Eugene took Rapunzel and Little Lali out for the day. So I want to do nothing more than take a nap."

Varian gave a laugh at that, walking over and pulling her into a hug before suddenly picking her up and carrying her into his room.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him curiously at he set her down and leaned down to remove her boots.

"Helping you out so you can take a nice long nap." He set the boots aside and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Call me if you need anything okay?"

"Sounds good. Thank you Var." She watched him go before removing her sword and changing into her night clothes before finally laying down and cuddling into her normal spot with a soft smile.

The minutes ticked by with Cass tossing and turning, trying her hardest to sleep. After about thirty minutes she sat up with a groan, the sound alerting Varian and causing him to come walking in.

"Everything okay Cassie?" He walked over to the bed, looking at her with worried eyes.

"I just... can't seem to sleep by myself anymore." She blushed as she spoke the words, not even having to look up to know that Varian had started smiling. 

"Do you need me to stay in her with you until you fall asleep?" He reached out and took her hand in his own. 

Cass didn't look at him for a long while, thinking through her options before she finally turned to him and gave a nod. "Please."

It took that single word and Varian removed his boots and apron, climbing into bed beside her and lulling her against him. They stayed like that for a long while, Varian messing with her hair nonchalantly, letting his mind wander until Cass' voice caught his attention once more.

"Varian. I-I realized that I still haven't sh-shown you my...," she trailed off, her hands clenching tightly against his chest.

He was confused at first until he saw his own hand, still gloved, and understood. "You don't have to show me it until you're ready. And when you are... I promise to show you mine as well."

Cass shifted and sat up, her eyes watching Varian until she sat up completely, sitting on her legs and turning to him. She pulled off her left glove to start, the skin still pale and clear. Her other hand came to rest in front of her, her eyes trained on it as she took a few, shuddering breaths.

"Cassie... you don't have to if you're not ready." He smiled at her, nothing but trust and love in his eyes that made her heart sing.

"I need to do this. We're getting married and I need... I want to trust you with this. I'm just scared of what you'll think upon seeing it." She glanced up at him, her eyes watering a little bit.

Varian placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing the skin softly with his thumb before he came up with an idea to help her. "What if I show you mine first? Will that help?"

She looked up at him fully now, watching him closely before giving a small nod.

"Okay." He held out both of his hands to her before pulling each one off slowly and setting the thick leather gloves aside.

His hands were... stained. Scars from burns and cuts littered them but that wasn't what caught her attention. The skin on his fingers and onto his palms a bit were stained completely with a deep brown/black as though they had been stained over and over again until finally reaching that hue.

"What happened?" She reached out with her ungloved hand and touched the skin, finding that it was still soft and smooth, not like her burn.

"When I first started with alchemy I didn't wear gloves. Some of the solutions I used stained really bad. No matter what I do I can't get them clean so I decided to start wearing gloves." He gave a small shrug. "The only other person who's seen my hand is my dad."

Cass traced his hands with her good one, going over the lines and scars, the markings and the place where the staining faded away into normal colored skin. She did this for a long while before giving a sigh and pulling her hand away.

Varian set his hands on his lap and watched her, knowing that she was readying herself for her next move.

Gripping the finger of her glove Cass took a long, deep breath and pulled it off in one smooth motion, setting aside the glove as she did and closing her eyes tight, scared of what she might see in Varian's face if she looked at him.

Varian's eyes had gone wide as he took in the bumpy, burned hand. It wasn't just a burn though... the skin was pitch black all the way up to right below her elbow. He had heard the story of what had happened before. Rapunzel had been doing the decay incantation and Cassandra tried to grab her and snap her out of it, the same way he had tried to, but she had kept hold of her longer than he had and this is what she had to show from it. Varian reached forward and brushed a finger across the darkened skin, causing Cass to flinch as he did.

"I know... it's horrid." Cass spoke softly, still refusing to open her eyes.

Varian took her hand in his completely, brushing his thumb across the skin before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the roughness.

Cass' eyes went wide, her head turning to him as he moved and kissed her hand. "Why... why would you do that?"

The alchemist gave a soft smile and took both of her hands in his now. "No matter what you look like or what happens to you I will always think that you are the most beautiful and perfect person in the world. This burn is a part of you now and is never going to go away, but that simple fact adds to just how utterly unique you are."

She began to tear up, a smile crossing over her features as she leaned up and kissed him softly, but her emotions were running rampant and it wasn't long until the two had laid down together, their kisses becoming more heated and traveling down to open skin to leave marks and kisses.

"Varian...," her voice was soft and breathless, calling out on instinct as she was stripped of her clothing, Varian's lips trailing along every bit of skin that was revealed until Cass was shaking from the sensation. 

Varian sat up and looked down at the woman, taking in the flush that covered his face and trailed to her ears and chest as she breathed heavily, her eyes lidded as she caught his gaze. "You're so beautiful."

"Shut up and come here." She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him back down to her, capturing his lips with hers as she unbuttoned his top and forced it off of him, the rest of his attire quickly following as the room steadily filled with heat. She gripped his arm tightly as he draw his teeth across her pulse point, making her jump and gasp.

"I could never get tired of you Cassie. I love you so much and would never leave you behind... ever." He looked up at her as he spoke, his eyes searching hers for a sign of acceptance... for permission.

Cass grabbed at his arms and back, nodding her head. "I love you too. So much." She pulled him into another kiss but it was quickly cut off as her head fell back against the pillow as Varian took the chance to come together with her. The wondrous feeling that coursed through her body as she shifted, trying to get more comfortable, was well worth the pain that came with it from not being used to such an activity.

Varian pushed a stray strand of hair from her face, cupping her cheek softly as he placed soft kisses to her forehead and hair to bring her back to the present. "You okay?"

"Mhm." Cass nodded and reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "Please."

Varian gave a small smirk and kissed her softly as it all began in full, the man licking up the moans that came from the other as he kissed her. Her rough hand scratched across his back, sending a searing pain through him that made him groan but he still continued, wanting simply to give to her what she wanted.

After a while they parted, the need to breath to much as Cass' good hand clenched at the pillow her head was laid upon, her eyes tearing up slightly as her mouth hung open, the sounds that came from her filling the room.

"Varian. Varian. Varian." She chanted his name, not seeming to even know she was as the heat within her became almost unbearable.

"Cassandra." He leaned down and whispered into her ear before ravaging her neck, relishing in the sounds that his actions brought forth until he felt himself unraveling, Cass coming apart right along with him until they both cried out together, holding each other close as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over them.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, their breathing beginning to even out as Varian fell onto the bed beside Cass, a goofy smile on his face as he watched her chest rise and fall, the redness still present all along her pale skin. Purple marks were beginning to light up and he reached out, brushing his fingers along one of them.

Cass turned her head to look at him as he touched her, a smile crossing her face as he saw the look on his face. She turned to him, a hand reaching to lay on his chest. 

Neither of them said a word... and they didn't need to as Varian reached over and pulled Cass close, curling his arms around her as he placed his chin on the top of her head.

"Mm." Cass let out a contented little hum as she placed her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat and slowly beginning to fall asleep, her burned hand holding tightly to his free hand as she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omggggggg  
> I loved how I did this chapter. These two are just so cute and I love writing scenes between them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost two months into the planning for the wedding when Cass starts to get sick, much to everyone's worry.

It had started a few days ago and steadily got worse as each night passed until everyone had had enough and sat down together, and everyone meant Eugene, Rapunzel, Varian, and the problem... Cass.

"What do you want?" She snapped, her emotions having been out of control as of late and causing her to snap on others more often.

"Cass. Are you okay? You seem to be coming down with something." Rapunzel spoke softly, her eyes filled with the same worry that was reflected in the faces of Eugene and Varian.

"I'm fine." She said immediately but... she knew that she wasn't. The past several days had been agony for her. She couldn't get herself to eat and she hadn't been sleeping very well either, never seeming able to get comfortable no matter what she tried. Not only that but her fatigue seemed to be causing her to get dizzy at random times, leading to her having to prop herself up on any nearby surface until the world stopped spinning, a hand at her mouth as she also fought down the urge to vomit at these times. "Okay," she let out a sigh, "I'm not. I don't know what it is though."

"Maybe you could go see a doctor?" Eugene piped up, Citlali sleeping peacefully in his arms as he sat back in the chair he had chosen.

"No. I will not be pricked and prodded at by some know it all buffoon when I am plenty capable of taking care of myse-," she suddenly cut off, leaning over as a hand shot up to cover her mouth and another settled on her stomach as a bout of nausea washed over her all of a sudden.

Varian placed a hand on Cass' back, rubbing in small circles as he watched her, waiting. When she finally sat up he let out a small sigh and shook his head. "Cassie, please. You need to go get this checked out. It's getting worse by the day and we still have no idea what it is." He reached over and placed a hand on her cheek, forcing her to turn and look at him. "Please... for me?"

Cass watched him for a few moments before letting out a long and heavy groan, her hands clenching in her lap. "Fine, but I'm telling you. Nothing is wrong with me, this is just some sudden thing that'll pass in no time. But if it takes a doctor to get you to stop worrying then okay."

"I'm coming with you." Rapunzel cut in, her eyes having lit up upon Cassandra finally agreeing to go. "You may not actually go if you're alone."

Cass was about to argue with her but knew it was of no use, simply resigning to sit back. "Fine, you can come with."

Varian gave a nod and stood up, stretching as he did before turning to place a soft kiss on Cass' head. "Come find me when you get back okay? I'll either be in my lab or in Old Corona helping with applying the first dose of my growth potion to the fields."

"Sounds good. See you later then." She watched him go before standing herself, steadying herself on the chair almost immediately as the world began to spin.

Rapunzel shot up and to her friend's side, rubbing her back as she had watched Varian do until the spell passed. "Eugene, you keep Citlali with you okay? I'll come and get her as soon as Cass gets done at the doctor's." She gave him a hug and placed a kiss to Citlali's forehead before grabbing her friend's arm and leading her from the room.

The doctor was on the far side of town and upon reaching the store Cassandra felt sick all over again, always having hated having to see a medic, even when she was a little girl. "Do I have to Raps?"

"Yes. We're all worried about you Cass and we won't be able to stop worrying until we know that everything is okay." She knocked on the door and the two waited, Rapunzel holding onto Cass' arm to keep her from running off.

A few moments later the door opened to reveal a large set woman in a light dress, a white apron wrapped around her waist as she stared down at them with a small set of glasses set upon her nose. "Oh! Hello Your Majesty." She gave her best curtsy and stood back, allowing Rapunzel to enter, practically dragging Cassandra behind her. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to take a look at my friend. She's been feeling sick and we're all getting worried because it's just been getting worse as the days go. Just a word of warning though, she's been getting mad really easy too."

"Raps." The name came out in a slight growl as Cass yanked her arm from the other's hold.

"I can see that. Come along dears, right this way." She led the way through a nearby door, he room beyond filled with a bed and a single desk and chair. The doctor sat down at the chair before gesturing to the bed.

Cassandra rolled her eyes but sat down anyways, Rapunzel settling down beside her as the doctor pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, adjusting her glasses real quick before begging her questions.

"Now, explain what has been going on."

Cass glanced at Rapunzel, who gave her a reassuring smile and urged her to go on. "Well, it started a few days ago. I'll have random moments where I get really dizzy and feel like I'm going to vomit but I never do. And then I haven't been able to sleep, I can't help but get angry at people, and I've had the same headache for two days now."

The doctor wrote down notes as she spoke, glancing up at her when she fell silent. "How's your appetite been?"

"I haven't really been able to eat much. I just don't have any desire to eat and when I try to my nausea gets worse." Cass folded her hands in her lap, as she watched the other write and mumble to herself, much to her aggravation. "Well? Are you going to tell me what's wrong with me?" 

"Cass, you have to be patient." Rapunzel spoke up, reaching over and placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I don't have time to be patient Raps. The guards need to be re-stationed, I have to oversee the training of the recruits, check up on any reports, and there's still the matter of that thief who's been running rampant in town. I need to get back to the castle and back to work." 

"You can barely do even one of those things without having to brace yourself on a wall because of whatever is wrong with you. As queen I am telling you to take it easy and just let the doctor do her job."

Cass let out a groan and crossed her arms, falling silent as she watched the doc continue to write.

After a few minutes the doctor let out a little chuckle and pulled out a small slip of paper to write on. "Your diagnosis is an easy one as it's something I've seen many many times. All you need to do is try and get something to eat and rest for a bit. After a few more weeks the symptoms will get easier to handle."

"Symptoms of what?!" Cass was beginning to steadily loose whatever sense of patience she had left.

The doctor handed her the slip of paper but before Cass could open it she was suddenly being shooed away, Rapunzel right along with her.

"I have other patients to care for so off you go. Say hi to the little one for me Your Highness and make sure this wild fire of a woman gets some rest and food." She gave them a quick goodbye and shut the door.

Rapunzel and Cassandra glanced at each other and then the small, folded slip of paper.

"Well? You gonna look at it?" Rapunzel asked almost immediately.

Cass didn't say anything, only unfolding the small slip and reading over it, her eyes going wide as her breath caught in her throat. "I-I have to go see Varian." She handed Rapunzel the paper before rushing back toward the castle, an excited but fearful gleam in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure you guys already know what's up. XD


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass is in a hurry, but it seems that someone got past the guards and just so happens to find her.

Cass had run the whole way to the castle, having to stop and catch her breath as she reached the gates, the world spinning around her a bit as she did so. When she went to continue on a sick spell washed over her and she had to halt once more and wait for it to pass before she began to walk through the castle grounds, looking for someone who could tell her where Varian.

"Oh, hey captain." Stan and Pete approached her as the latter spoke.

"Stan. Pete. Do either of you know where I can find Varian? I need to speak with him immediately." She glanced around, hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of the alchemist.

"Last I saw he was headed back to his lab after grabbing something to eat from the kitchens." Stan pointed in the direction of the building that Varian lived in as he spoke. "Seemed like he was planning to be in there for awhile working on something."

"Thanks guys. Continue on." She gave a nod and began her trip to Varian's lab, deciding to take the long way by going around the outside of the castle so she could check to walls for any signs of intrusion along the way. When she had reached the corner that led to the final path to the lab she stopped in her tracks, having heard a sound nearby and spotting a gleam by the nearby wall. Approaching she leaned down and picked up a simple silver coin and turned it over in her hand, immediately spotting a symbol of it's face... the symbol of the Separatists of Saporia.

"Hello there Cassie."

She whipped around, her eyes narrowing as she stared into the face of the one man she hated more than anyone. "Andrew. How did you get in the castle?"

"Just slipped inside through a loosely guarded area near the courtyard. Just had to time it right to get past the patrols." He gave a smile before noticing her expression. "Oh come now, don't look at me like that. What happened to our daring love for each other?" He gave her a smirk.

"That's long over, now I advise that you stop whatever you're planning and come quietly. You need to answer for almost killing Varian." She had drawn her sword by now, holding the blade in front of her as she pointed it right at the man's chest.

"Ah, yes. The alchemist kid that you're with now. Quite a downgrade, it's almost insulting to go from me to that kid."

"That kid is more of a man than you'll ever be. Now come quietly or I will force you to."

"Oh, big words. Sadly, I have a score to settle with several people in this kingdom and you just so happen to be one of them. So let's finish this here." He pulled out his sword and charged, a devilish smile on his face as he did.

Cass blocked easily and brought up her leg, kicking him in the stomach and sending him stumbling back with her following behind, bringing her sword down from above, her gaze hardening as he caught it just in time with his own blade. "Stand down Andrew!"

"Never! You all will pay! Corona will pay!" 

The two were matched as they went back and forth, the defender suddenly advancing before being pushed back in a dangerous dance of slashing steel and yelled curses and words. Andrew was being pushed back, his eyes widening as he fought to find an opening but couldn't. He was gonna loose, he was gonna be captured again and this time he would be hanged, he just knew it. All of a sudden he saw it; a look of fatigue passed over the woman and she suddenly halted, stumbling back as a look of sickness covered her face. He gave a grin and rushed forward, sweeping her feet from under her and moving to stand over as she landed heavily onto her back.

This wasn't good, why did a dizzy spell have to happen right now. She was staring up at Andrew now and tried to lift her sword but realized he was standing on it, keeping it pinned down and her hand pinned under it as well. Her fatigue was weighing down her body but she tried to lift her arms anyway to grab him when he placed his other foot on her free arm, trapping her there. "What now? Gonna bore me to death by talking about your glorious plan to take over again? You won't get away, I'll make sure of it."

"I don't think you will Cassie."

She let out a choked, surprised gasp as pain suddenly spread through her body, her eyes widening and filling with tears. As soon as the man stepped away she gripped her right side with one hand, sitting up just enough to look down. Andrew had stabbed his sword all the way through his side and into the ground below, trapping her there as he walked around her with a wicked grin. "Y-You monster."

"How rude, I'm nothing if not a gentleman... it is you and all of Corona who are the monsters. To show you this I will even stay by your side until you pass my dear." He leaned against the nearby castle wall and watched her closely.

She didn't have time to talk and she knew it; blood was already soaking into her clothes and the ground below, her hand covered in the scarlet liquid. Gripping the sword she tried to pull it out but only sliced her hands, causing her to simply bleed more. Her mind began to fade after a few minutes, the loss of blood becoming to much as she continued to try and get the sword out but only managed to make the wound bigger, much to Andrew's satisfaction.

"Hello? Anyone there?" 

It was a guard's voice, the man having heard the groans of pain that Cass let out now and then as she fought to get the sword out of her body. 

"Hmph. Guess I can't stay any longer. Tell everyone I said hi would you? I deeply hope to get news of your departure soon and gladly look forward to it as well. Maybe it'll finally be what teaches this kingdom that they will fall and Saporia will rise up once more. Goodbye." With that he ran opposite from where the guard was approaching, rounding the corner just as the other man did.

"Captain!" The man's eyes widened when he caught sight of Cass, his halberd dropping to the ground. "I'll go get help!" He turned and ran, heading to where he knew the closest person that could help was... Varian's lab.

Cass was beginning to black out, her breathing growing shallow as she laid down completely. She hadn't heard what the guard had said but she did know that help would come soon, she only had to hold on till then. One hand came to lay over her stomach, her other simply laying limp beside her as she stared up at the sky, watching as it darkened not because of night but because of her... she was dying. Suddenly a face came into view, tearing falling onto her face as Varian looked down at her, his hands moving to press down on the wound as best he could around the sword, trying to stop the blood as it steadily flowed.

"Cassie, please hold on! I'm here, I'm right here beside you. I'm gonna help you, I promise, but it's going to hurt." He went to her other side and gripped the handle of the sword with one hand, his other braced on her side as he took a deep breath and pulled the sword out in one smooth movement.

Cass screamed at the sudden pain that ricocheted through her body, causing her to black out only a moment later from the sheer stress that it caused on her body.

Varian immediately grabbed Cass, propping her upper body up on his leg as he wrapped some bandages he had grabbed from his lab around her stomach, trying his best to stop his hands from shaking as he worked as fast as he could. Looking up at the guard who had followed him back he spoke quickly, tying off the bandages and picking Cass up as he did. "Alert the castle of what happened. Tell the Queen and King that Cass has been moved to my quarters and send someone to get a doctor immediately!"

"Yes sir!" The man rushed away, leaving his weapon where he had dropped it in his rush.

"It'll be okay Cassie. You're gonna be okay." He walked to his lab, pushing the door open and whistling for Ruddiger. "Go grab some of the spare pillows and bring them to the bedroom." He didn't look at the raccoon as he spoke, simply continuing to his room and laying Cass down on the bed as gently as possible. His eyes widened when he realized that the bandages were already red with blood and he rushed around, grabbing all of the medical supplies he could find before unwrapping the wound and packing some cotton over it on both her back and stomach before re-wrapping her with fresh bandages, making them tighter this time in hopes of halting or at least slowing the bleeding. He then noticed her sliced up hands and cleaned and bandaged them as well, tears steadily falling from his eyes as he worked.

"Varian!" Rapunzel came running in, Eugene following behind her quickly. "What happened?" Her eyes found Cass and she immediately teared up, rushing forward to look at her friend. 

The blood loss had caused Cass to go deathly pale, her breathing coming in shallow gasps as her hair and clothes stuck to her body with sweat.

"I-I don't know. A guard found her and came to get me. I can only do so much though! She's already bled through one set of bandages just with me getting her here. A sword had been stabbed straight through her side and into the ground." He was hyperventilating as he spoke, his eyes wide in fear. "Whoever did this wanted her dead and... I don't know if she'll make it. She's already lost so much blood Rapunzel." 

Rapunzel's eyes went wide and she took a step back, watching Varian closely. "Sh-She never told you did she?"

"Never told me what?" Varian looked up at her, though kept glancing down at Cass every few moments.

Se brought a hand up to cover her mouth, her eyes closing tightly as she went rigid, only opening them again when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Eugene.

"Sunshine, what is it?" 

She looked over to see that Varian was watching her as well and she took a long, shaky breath. "She was on her way to tell you about what the doctor said. It's not just Cass' life in danger now."

"What do you mean?" Varian asked, growing agitated when Rapunzel didn't answer, the woman having grown silent again. "Rapunzel, what do you mean that it isn't just her life in danger?"

"Cass, sh-she's... she's pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!!!!  
> I've had this planned from the very beginning.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out that Cass is in a very bad situation... one that she may not wake up from. Varian and the doctor work together to stabilize her and pull her through.

Two days had passed of constant treatment, neither the doctor or Varian having rested once as they fought for Cass' life... and for the life of the child she carried.

Upon finding out, Varian had broken down completely, smashing everything in his lab that he could get his hands on as he went on a rampage of anger, sorrow, and pain. He had to be held down by Eugene until he calmed down enough to no longer be a danger to them or himself. 

They had found the Saporian coin and sword and patrols were immediately sent out to search every inch of the kingdom for signs of Andrew.

Varian though... he didn't care about catching the culprit at the moment, he only wished to save the victim.

The doctor stood nearby, her eyes focused on Cass before she let out a sigh. "She's still ghostly pale... I'm not sure what more we can do. She isn't recovering blood fast enough to be safe."

Varian stayed quiet, his hands holding one of Cass'as he watched hee chest rise and fall in shallow breaths that would stutter now and then as though she would suddenly stop breathing... again. Yes, the doctor and him had already had to resuscitate her three times in the past two days and it seemed as though she could fall away again at any moment. "Maybe... maybe I can make something that'll speed it up? That'll make her body replenish it easier so that she'll be out of immediate danger?"

"That could work. But we don't have a lot of time son, we're loosing her more and more with each minute." She walked forward and pulled to cool cloth that had been on Cass' forehead off, dampened it with fresh water, and reapplied it.

"Then I'll work as fast as I can." He stood and walked into his lab, searching for a few beakers that had survived his rampage and immediately setting to work. The alchemist tried concoction upon concoction, a dagger nearby that he used on himself each time he finished a potion, testing them on himself.

"Varian! She stopped breathing again!"

The voice of the doctor brought him running to the room where the doctor was doing cpr on Cass, who lay completely still now. "Cassie!" He rushed forward and grabbed a small flask of blue liquid... he was almost out. Opening her mouth he poured half of what he had let into her mouth, lifting her chin to help it go down as the doctor took a step back and they both waited. 

The unconscious woman suddenly took in a gasp of breath before falling back into the shallow breathing that had accompanied her the past days.

"Son, she can't take much more. You need to hurry." She glanced at his arm, noticing the open cut that was still bleeding but not saying anything.

"I know. Just... I'm trying everything I can think of. None of it is working!"

"What did you use to make that potion that helps her breath?"

"A very rare kind of gem that can be broken down and helps to heal the body. I don't have anymore of it though." He clutched the vial of blue liquid to his chest. "I could use this liquid and add it to my partially working solution but if it doesn't work and she stops breathing I'll have nothing to help her."

They both fell silent, watching her with worry until the doctor walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's her only chance though."

Varian felt himself tearing up as he nodded and walked over to Cass, leaning down to place a kiss to her cheek, finding that she was ice cold. "I'll save you. I have to." Turning around he went back to his lab and set to work.

The minutes passed by, his cut scabbed over, and finally, just as night was falling, he had finished. He grabbed the dagger once more and reopened his previous wound, letting it bleed for a few minutes before he drank a sip of the liquid and waited. At first he thought it wouldn't work but then the bleeding began to stop and the paleness that had started to show on his face from loosing blood throughout the day went away, his color coming back. "I did it... I did it!" He rushed to the room and held up the beaker.

"Really?" The doctor turned hopeful eyes to him before looking at his newly opened cut and seeing that it wasn't bleeding.

"It helps stop bleeding before then speeding up production of red blood cells. For me it started working fast but with how much blood Cass has lost it'll be a bit slower and I'll have to give her doses of it now and then just in case but I did it!" He rushes over to the bed and sat down, holding up Cass' head just a bit and pouring some of the solution into her mouth.

The doctor immediately came forward and undid the bandages that wrapped Cass' wound so they could see it. Blood was still leaking from it but after a few moments the bleeding suddenly stopped entirely. "Well, the bleeding is stopped but how will we know if it really works?"

"We just have to wait." Varian replied as he sat down in a nearby chair and watched Cass' face closely.

The doc nodded and re-wrapped the wound before returning to her own seat to wait.

Hours had passed, the moon now completely up. Varian has given Cass a couple more doses of the solution and now his eyes were beginning to close, the exhaustion from being up for three days straight getting to him.

"Mmm."

A soft groan got his attention as he immediately woke up and looked at Cass, his eyes lighting up.

Her skin was slowly getting back its color and her breathing was beginning to return to normal. She was getting better... maybe she would actually push through this.

Varian leaned forward and took her hand in his once more, holding it tightly against his chest as he watched her closely. "Cassie... you'll be okay. You'll get through this now. I love you." Several tears fell from his eyes when he heard the sound of footsteps and looked up to see Eugene enter.

"Hey kid. Rapunzel sent me to see how she was doing." He walked up and placed a hand on the alchemist's shoulder.

"Well, better actually. I made a new solution that should her body produce the blood she lost faster. Her breathing evened out at last and she's getting her color back slowly but surely." He gave a small smile before sighing. "But we're not out of the woods yet. She has a long, long recovery ahead of her."

Eugene took all of this end before squeezing Varian's shoulder slightly. "You've done good so far kid. Between the doctor and you I'm sure you two can get her back. How's her wound?"

"Finally stopped bleeding. We'll be cleaning the wound and stitching it up in the morning. We were both seeing double and figured it would be best if we got rest before working with needles."

"Good plan. Now one more thing. How are you?"

Varian went still at that, not having expected the sudden question. "I'm... not good. I keep wanting to throw up or faint from all this blood but I keep it in because this is to help Cassie." He sat back but kept his hold on Cass' hand. "I've never been good with blood... it started when my mom died and just got worse from there. Pain isn't a strong suit for me either."

"I get it. Seeing so much blood at once can be startling but you did great and because of the doctor and you she may just make it. Her and the baby." He glanced at Cassandra for a moment before turning and leaving without another word.

Varian let out a sigh and focused back on Cass, hoping and praying that she would be okay.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery is going well but how long will it take for Cass to finally wake up?

Rapunzel stood there, her face contorted with worry as she stared down at her friend and sister. "Any signs of her waking up anytime soon?"

"No." Varian let out a small sigh as he spoke, sitting back in his chair as he watched Cass as well. "The doctor said she was finally out of any immediate danger but to come get her if there were any signs of relapse." 

She gave a small nod and sat down, looking across at Varian. "How long has it been since you slept or ate anything?"

Varian stiffened at that and thought about lying but he knew very well that the queen would see through it. "I haven't really slept since she was attacked and I've only eaten small things here and there because I haven't left her side."

"Then you need to go get some rest. I know this has taken a lot out of you. I'll stay with her for now okay?"

"But-,"

"No buts. You can't help her if you don't take care of yourself. Now go on and get some rest and food."

"I... don't have anywhere to rest. This is my bed remember?" He pointed to where Cass still lay, her breathing now normal even though she had yet to show any signs of waking.

"Oh... right." She thought for a few moments. "You can go sleep in Cass' room for now. Just be careful of the set of the daggers she keeps hidden on the bed."

Varian let out a slight chuckle at that. "That's Cassie for ya. She keeps weapons hidden in here too." He turned sullen again, his gaze turning back to the woman that he loved with all of his being. "I know you're right but... I just don't want to leave her. What if she wakes up while I'm gone? What if something happens and I'm not here to help get her through it?" 

Rapunzel shook her head softly. "If anything happens then I'll come and get you immediately. So go on Varian, you need to take care of your health as well or else Cass will kill you when she does wake up." 

He gave a sigh and finally stood up, leaning over to place a soft, lingering kiss to Cass' lips. "I'll be back in a little bit." He whispered the words before standing once more, giving a nod to Rapunzel, and hesitantly walking out of the room, his gaze lingering on Cass as he closed the door behind him. 

When he walked into the kitchen everyone seemed to freeze, their eyes turning to him in surprise. They stayed this way for several moments before one of the maids came forward. 

"Hello, how... how is Cassandra?" Everyone seemed to have the same question on their lips, most of the castle wanted to know in fact since her condition had been kept from many, not wanting to cause anymore stress than there already was.

Varian stayed quiet for a long while, thinking about what to say before he gave a long heavy sigh and running his hand through his hair. "She's stable but has yet to wake up... and we're still not sure how long it'll take for her to do so. Rapunzel sent me away to get something to eat and to rest."

That seemed to get the kitchen moving again as everyone began to get back to work, the maid who had spoken to Varian heading over and preparing a nice meal for the alchemist. "Thank you for telling us. Everyone has been on edge around here." She handed him the plate before going back to her own work, leaving him alone.

"No problem." His voice was quiet as he turned and left, his mind not really there but with Cass, even as his feet led him to the woman's quarters. Opening the door he stepped inside and looked around, taking in the larger, furnished room. Setting down the plate in his hand he walked around and looked at everything. He found her weapons in a chest, the dress he had given her hung up in the wardrobe, and even the white rose that she had worn the night he proposed to her. The flower was now dead and dried up but it sat upon the dresser anyways, the vivid white now a dusty yellow as he reached forward and brushed his fingers over it. It had been almost a month and a half since that day and the memory brought a smile to his face and he turned back to his food, the first bite revealed to him just how hungry he was and so it wasn't long until he had finished and sat down upon the plush surface of the bed. "Maybe just a quick nap... then I need to get back to her." A yawn pulled itself from his throat and he laid down, passing out almost immediately.

\----

Eugene walked into the lab, surprised to see Rapunzel by herself before a small laugh slipped from him. "I see you got him to get some rest."

"Oh! Hi Eugene. Hi Citlali." She reached out and took the small child that Eugene had brought with him. "It took a little but yeah, I did. He's been awake almost every minute since she was attacked and he's barely eaten. He looks horrible."

"It's been a week since this happened and he hasn't slept? He's gonna be out for a while."

"I'm hoping so. That's if he actually decides to go to sleep instead of hiding away somewhere to working on some new solution that might help her even more." She held her daughter close and sat back as she spoke, her eyes never once leaving Cass. "What if she doesn't wake up Eugene? What if this is it?" She gave a sad sigh and turned her gaze to her husband, tears building up in her eyes.

"Oh Sunshine, it's okay." He took a step forward and kneeled down in front of her. "I'm sure Varian is out cold already and as for Cass, she's a fighter. If anyone can get through this then it'll be her. After all, she has all of us here to help get her through it as well."

They fell into silence afterwards, hugging softly as Rapunzel did her best to calm down, Eugene rubbing small circles on her back.

"Bpppp." Citlali made a funny little noise after a few moments, obviously wanting attention and immediately getting it as Rapunzel and Eugene turned to look at her, matching smiles on their faces.

"You're right Eugene. She'll get through this and become stronger than ever." 

They settled down afterwards, Rapunzel playing with little Lali while Eugene moved to the window and stood staring out of it. The minutes passed by, Citlali falling asleep after a while, Rapunzel focusing on her friend once more when she did. 

It wasn't until the sky was darkening that the silence of the room was finally sliced through by a soft rustling and a groan, the sounds causing Eugene and Rapunzel to both move their attention to the bed where Cass was suddenly shifting just a bit.

"Eugene! Look!" She suddenly sat up and handed Citlali to the man. "I have to go get Varian!" She ran from the room and straight into the castle, ignoring the guards and maids who tried to ask her what was going on. Bursting in through the doors to Cass; room she saw Varian fast asleep and rushed to his side. "Varian! Varian wake up!" She shook him vigorously by the shoulder.

"Wha?" He woke up with a start, his eyes still heavy with sleep as he spotted Rapunzel and sat up just a bit. "What is it Rapunzel?"

"She woke up!"

Varian woke up completely at that, his eyes going wide as he stood up. "What?"

"Cass. She's awake."

He was out of the room in seconds, Rapunzel right behind him as they ran back through the castle, startling the guards and maids as they went. Varian didn't stop still, slamming open doors as he fought to move faster until he finally made outside and ran through to his lab and then into his room, coming to a sudden stop, his chest heaving as he looked at where Cass sat up just a bit, a few pillows having been propped up behind her by Eugene so she could do so. "C-Cassie." Tears started building in his eyes.

"Hi Varian." Her voice was soft and hoarse from misuse, a smile crossing over her face as she looked at him.

"Cassie!" He ran forward and hugged her tightly, jumping back almost immediately when he heard her take in a sharp intake of breath in pain. "Oops! Sorry." He sat down on the bed next to her and settled for cupping one of her cheeks, a bright smile on his face as he let out a bit of a chuckle, a few tears trailing down his cheeks. "You're awake... you're really awake."

"Yeah. Eugene filled me in on what all has been going on. I'm sorry I put you through that Varian." She placed a hand over his before taking in a shuddering breath, trying to keep her composure as she asked a question that she greatly feared the answer to. "I know Rapunzel told you by now and so... I have to know. Is the baby okay?" Her other hand came to lay on her belly, fear flashing in her eyes.

Varian gave a happy laugh and nodded his head immediately. "The baby is fine. If the sword had been over just an inch or so then it would've died but luckily it wasn't and both ten doctor and me did everything we could... and it happened to be just enough." He placed his other hand over the one on her stomach and took a deep breath before pulling her in for a long, slow kiss, smiling into it.

They were snapped out of it by Eugene clearing his throat, the man standing close by with Rapunzel at his side. "So... you two finished?"

"Eugene! Let them have this moment at least."

"It's okay Rapunzel, I know you want to see her as well." Varian spoke up and pulling away from Cass, though he kept hold of her hand.

Cass let out a chuckle and looked over at Rapunzel. "Hey Raps. How's the little one doing?"

"She's great Cass. Everyone has been so worried about you... I'm glad you're okay." She walked to the side of the bed and gave the other a careful hug before taking Citlali from Eugene and letting Cass see her. "She's missed you."

"Oh, have you now Lali?" She reached over with her free hand and rubbed the child's cheek softly before suddenly shifting, her face contorting in pain.

"What's wrong?" Varian was immediately standing, his eyes turning worried.

Cass took a few deep breaths and placed a hand over her wound. "Just... hurts is all." She only then realized that she was covered in bandages... clean bandages. And there was no doctor to be seen. "These wrappings are fresh. Where's the doctor?"

"Actually, the doctor left once you stabilized. I've been redoing your bandages myself." Varian spoke up as he reached down beside the bed and picked up a vial of his pain killing solution, pouring a little bit of it into a cup and handing it to Cassandra. 

"Thank you Varian." She drank it and visibly relaxed a few moments later as it began to work. 

"No problem Cassie. I wasn't gonna let you go after all." He put the beaker back down on the ground and sat down once more, finally seeming to relax for the first time in a week. 

Eugene had stayed quiet till now but finally stepped forward, his eyes on Cass. "I kept telling these guys that you would pull through. I'm glad that I was right." He gave her a nod before glancing over at Rapunzel. "It's about time for Citlali to go to bed Sunshine, and I'm sure Cass still needs a lot more rest before she's all better."

"You're right there." Varian piped up, standing and walking over to a nearby table that was covered in different potions and solutions. He picked up the one that had helped with Cass' blood production and gave the woman some of it, explaining what it was and what it did. As he worked Rapunzel and Eugene had said their goodbyes and left, leaving him to care for her.

"You... made this? Wait, how bad off was I? What happened to me Varian?" Her eyes were suddenly wide in shock and surprise as she realized that maybe Eugene had given her a dulled down version of the week's events.

The alchemist didn't reply at first, but upon seeing the expression on her face he settled down beside her and took a deep breath before setting into a full explanation of everything that had happened from the moment the guard had come to get him all the way to the present moment. Once he was done Cass was in tears and he pulled her into a hug, holding her close until the exhaustion of crying and the stress on her still recovering body caused her to fall asleep. He laid her back down, tucking her in with soft movements before placing a kiss to her forehead and sitting back down in the chair by the bed once more.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass is slowly but surely getting better, but as time passes she begins to get restless, wanting to be allowed up and about except for one thing, Varian won't let her.
> 
> Meanwhile, Rapunzel visits every day and the wedding is well underway with planning, set to happen as soon as Cass is well enough.

"Varian. Let me get up, please. Just sitting around here is killing me." Cass groaned out, her head falling back on the pillows that propped her up as she did so.

Varian let out a bit of a chuckle before shaking his head. "Cass, you had a sword in your stomach and stopped breathing several times. The only thing you need is rest." He scratched Ruddiger on the head as he approached the bed, the raccoon sitting by Cass' feet to keep her company.

"Yes but that happened a week and a half ago. I've been laying here for forever and I can't take it anymore. Please Var, let me get up. I wanna go for a walk and check on the castle." She let out a sigh when he didn't budge, simply crossing his arms and giving her a pointed look. "Varian, I'm fine, I promise. You can come with me if that'll make you feel better."

He stood stock still for a while, not moving a muscle before letting out a sigh and hanging his head in defeat. "Fine, but only because I love you and know that if I don't let you then your just gonna wait for a chance and go alone." He walked over and grabbed her boots and a simple dress that she could slip on.

"Where'd you get that?" She pointed at the dress.

"From Rapunzel. She knew that you would need something easy and simple to wear until you got better so she had some of these made." He helped her sit up and get off the pair of shorts she had been put in. In all, Cass was only wearing a cropped tank top, the shorts, and the series of bandages that wound around her stomach.

"Did you cut my shirt?" She looked up at him.

"Um, yeah. We had to work fast to help you and then from then we needed easy access to the wound so... yeah sorry." He pulled the tank top off of her before instructing her to lift her arms and sliding the dress onto her. Kneeling down he slipped the boots onto her feet and grabbed her nearby glove that Rapunzel had fixed after the fabric had been ripped to shreds in Cass' attempt to pull out the sword. He slipped it onto her bad hand and helped her stand up, smoothing out the fabric of the dress once she was up on her feet.

The dress went to right above her knees, the top designed with a simple halter neckline and a few buttons in the back that Varian quickly fixed together. It was a simple thing that was a pale blue hue like her old handmaiden dress with a small gradient that darkened to a deep blue at the bottom. The boots went halfway up her calf, leaving some of her skin bare but Cass didn't mind to much, simply happy that she would be able to get out and about. 

"Let's get your hair fixed next." Varian moved to the nearby table and picked up a brush, sliding it through her hair in soft strokes until he was satisfied. "Okay m'lady, let us go then." He gave a small bow and held out his hand.

Cass let out a small laugh and placed her hand in his, the two walked out side by side. Upon entering the castle people began to approach as they spotted Cass, asking her questions and making sure she was okay before going back to work. This continued on the entire time until they rounded a corner and spotted Rapunzel walking into the banquet room. "Wonder what she's up to."

"Let's go see then." Varian led her into the room, the pair looking around until they spotted the queen standing beside a table of papers and pictures, several maids around her that were listening to her instructions before they spotted Cass and Varian and gasped.

"Hey Raps." Cass smiled as Rapunzel spun around, her face going bright as she rushed forward and pulled Cass into a hug. "Nice to see you too. What are you working on?"

"Um... hehe." Rapunzel led her to the table, Varian following behind as she let the pair see the plans and papers she had laid out for... their wedding.

"Rapunzel, is this why you've been coming and asking me about what I like every day?" Cass looked up, a curious look on her face that quickly changed to a laugh as Rapunzel gave a nervous chuckle. "You're really enjoying all this aren't you?"

"Of course I Am! I love planning parties and events, you know that." Rapunzel burst out, unable to hide her excitement as she turned back to the papers and handed some of them to each maid, sending them to get different things prepared, get supplies, or to simply spread the word of the plans. "What about you though? What are you up to?"

Cass glanced at Varian and gave a chuckle. "Well I finally got someone to let me get out and about, though only on the agreement that I'm guarded."

"Hey, you're still getting better, what if your wound reopens and no one is there to help you?" Varian said quickly, crossing his arms as he did.

The two girls laughed at his reaction before Cass leaned up to place a kiss to his cheek. "I know, thank you for caring so much." She then looked around the room slowly, falling silent and causing the other two to turn their attention to her.

"Something wrong Cassie?" Varian took her hand in his, leaning down a little to look into her eyes.

"Just... can't believe how much I missed. I don't wanna loose anymore time with those I care for... with you." She gave a smile and looked at Rapunzel. "How long until you get done planning and everything is set up?"

"Hm... at this rate it'll be about a month. You two still need to get fitting for clothes and the invitations have yet to be sent either as we don't have a date yet." Rapunzel placed a hand on her chin as she thought hard about it.

"Set the date for a month from today then. I'll be healed enough for it then. What do you say Var?" She turned to look at him.

Varian was smiling widely now and nodded immediately. "Sounds perfect."

Rapunzel let out a loud squeal and hugged them both, being careful of Cass' side as she did. "This is going to be fantastic! Now, I have one more thing to check on so you two go on." She gave a smile and hurried away.

"Ok... well then, shall we continue m'lady?" He held out a hand to her once more.

"Of course." She took his hand and the two continued on through the castle for a few minutes before exiting into the courtyard. "Varian... does my father know?"

"Know what?"

"That I'm okay and... that I'm pregnant." She was staring out past the castle gates as she spoke.

"Oh... right. He knows you're okay but we haven't told him anything about the baby. We figured that that was something you should tell him."

"You were right too... that's something I need to share with him. Come on, I wanna visit my father." This time she led the way, the couple exiting the castle crowns and walking into town toward where her father had decided to settle after giving up his position as captain of the guard, a position that now belonged to her.

The two paused at his door, the air thick with tension as they shared a glance before Cass knocked on the door a couple times.

"One moment!" Following the voice they heard loud footsteps and things being moved around before the door suddenly flew open to reveal the captain. "Cassandra!" He cried out, pulling her into a hug as soon as his eyes found her, much to the other's dismay as she let out a hiss of pain, her body going tense.

"Dad! Careful!" She tried to relieve the sudden pressure on her wound when she saw Varian step forward and place a hand on the captain's arm.

"Sir, she's still injured."

"Oops." He dropped her immediately, watching as she grabbed her side in pain.

"Ow ow ow." She rubbed at the wound softly.

"Here, have some of this." Varian pulled a small vial of his pain solution from his vest, having brought it just in case.

"Thanks." She uncorked it and drank a few sips, the pain vanishing after a minute or so. "Okay, now, dad. I have something to speak with you about." She looked up at him.

The captain had watched worriedly as she took the potion but he seemed to come to when she spoke to him. "Oh, of course, come in." He led the way inside, sitting down on a nearby chair and gesturing to the couch for another for her to sit in.

Cass began to walk inside when Varian stopped her, causing her to turn around and see the uncertain look on his features. "What's wrong?"

"Sh-should I wait out here? I'm not sure how he'll take it." 

Cass rolled her eyes at his worries and grabbed his hand. "Come on, you'll be fine. He likes you enough that he isn't gonna hurt you for getting me pregnant... maybe."

The alchemist gulped heavily but let himself be led inside. When she sat down he moved to stand behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder as he tried his best to stay calm.

"So... dad. How are you?" Cass started, still trying to figure out how to tell him.

"Cassandra, out with it. You know I hate when people beat around the bush." He sat back and crossed his arms, watching her closely.

Cass glanced at Varian for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking right at her father. "You're going to be a grandpa."

Everything fell silent as the captain's eyes opened wide, looking between his daughter and Varian a couple times before a smile swept over his face. "A grandpa? You mean you're... you're."

"Yep." She gave a smile and placed a hand on her stomach.

The man immediately stood up and pulled her into a hug, though he made sure to be careful this time. "Oh I'm so happy for you!" He pulled back from the hug and moved some hair out of her face, his eyes brimming with tears. "You're going to be a wonderful mother." His gaze then hardened as he turned to Varian, causing the smaller man to stiffen. "You."

"Yes?" Varian's voice came out in a squeak and he glanced at Cass who just stood back and watched.

"You better be prepared, she kay be hard to handle now but it's about to get a lot harder." He let a laugh and Cass lunched him the shoulder.

"Dad!" She glared at him before turning the same glare to Varian as he began to laugh as well. "Seriously? You too?"

"Sorry, sorry. I just didn't expect that." Varian took a few breaths to calm himself before looking at the captain. "I know, but no matter how hard it gets I'll still love her."

"Good answer." The captain replied, bowing his head to him in a quick nod. "Now. I have to go to the market so I'm afraid I have to cut our visit short." He pulled Cass in for another hug before walking the couple to the door. "I'll be sure to come see you guys at the castle soon."

They waved to him as they set out back down the road to the castle, happy that everything had gone well.

"Everything's really falling into place isn't it?" Cass said incredulously.

"Yes, they are." He squeezed her hand a little tighter and pulled her a little closer.

That night as the two laid down to sleep they chatted softly about what their future held, softly promising that no matter what it did hold, they would face it together.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I will have descriptions of the dress Cass wears and the suit that Varian wears. At the end of each description will be links to these outfits so that you can get a better idea of it all.

It had finally come and the preparations for the official ceremony were underway.

In two separate rooms of the castle, the bride and groom were busy getting ready.

"Cass, it's going to be fine. This dress is beautiful, no matter if your wound can be seen or not."

"But Raps, not one wants to see this." She gestured to her side where her bandages had been taken off to reveal two large bruised cuts, one on the right side of her stomach and the other on her back from where the sword had come out. Black stitching could still be seen with purple bruising in the center before turning a sickly green further out. "But I also don't want to wear those horrid bandages... they make it stand out even more and just remind me of everything."

Rapunzel gave her a sad look, her eyes filling with sympathy for the other as she stepped forward. "It's the only two choices Cass. Either they see the wound or they see the bandages. We don't have anything else we can do." 

Cassandra gave a sigh and sat down on her bed as she was getting ready for the wedding in her own room. "I know... I just hate it."

"We need to get you ready Cass, so you need to make a choice soon." She walked over to the nearby dresser where a hand tailored outfit had been laid out. "So... what are you going to do?"

The woman stayed quiet for a long while looking down at her bare stomach. This whole situation had started once she stripped down to only her undergarments and saw the bandage looking back at her in the mirror, her hands moving to take it off and reveal what laid underneath. Now she picked up the bandages again and, standing up, wrapped them around her once more before turning to her friend and giving a nod.

Rapunzel gave a small smile and picked up the outfit, helping Cass into in with easy practice before standing back, smoothing out the fabric where needed.

It was an emerald green two-piece dress. The top was sleeveless with a beaded halter neckline that went down to right above her lower belly. A cross hatch pattern decorated the top with beautiful sequin and beads all along it. The bottom half of the dress had a beaded waistline before long layers of sheer fabric flowed down from it. The dress fit her figure well and was more streamlined to fit Cass' personality and taste. The back of the dress was open in two areas, the center part of her back and between her shoulder blades. A pair of white gloves had been made for her to wear along with a set of black, inch high heels that were tied into place with ribbon. 

[(Dress Image)](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3a/d4/00/3ad400f7bb8b8820205dd8e0805e269a.jpg)

Hair came next, Rapunzel seating Cass in front of the mirror before getting to work, brushing out her almost shoulder length strands before putting a a set of simple french braids in the wound to behind her head and were into place by an emerald green veil with an attached comb; a beautiful embroidery of lace and sequin resting at the bottom of the sheer material. 

[(Veil Image)](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0d/df/f3/0ddff36a0e1e26778f20520e567b4d94.jpg)

"I have an early present for you by the way." Rapunzel spoke up as she situated the veil, reaching into her small bag she had brought with her and pulling out a beautiful hair piece.

It fit into place along the braid perfectly and was designed with silver leaves, a few emeralds shining out along it here and there that sparkled when the light hit them just right.

"Raps... did you make this?" Cass reached up and slid her fingers over the delicate accessory, her eyes wide in surprise and awe at the craftsmanship of it.

"Yeah. It took a while to make but it was worth it. I wanted to give you something special." 

Cass tears up a little and stood up, pulling Rapunzel in for a hug. "Thank you so much Raps. I... I don't know what I would do without you." She gave a small chuckle. "You're the best friend I could ever have asked for and I'm happy you're my maid of honor."

"Not friend, sister. Now let's finish getting you ready."

\--

"Varian? How ya doing man?" Eugene walked into the lab, already dressed for his role as best man. 

"Eugene? Something up?" The alchemist walked out of his room, trying to get his bow-tie in place but having no luck.

Eugene shook his head softly and walked up, helping the other out. "Came to see how you were holding up is all."

Varian gave a nervous chuckle as he walked back into his room and over to the small mirror he kept inside to fix his hair, smoothing out any stray strands before he turned back to Eugene. "Nervous. Very very nervous." 

Eugene let out a laugh at that. "What's there to be nervous about? Oh, right, you're marrying the dragon lady who is only going to get more rage filled in the next few months."

"Not helping Eugene." Varian growled out as he finished dressing, smoothing out his clothes afterwards. "How do I look?"

He wore a pair of black dress pants with a white button up shirt. Over the shirt was a black vest that, even buttoned, still showed the upper half of his white shirt. He wore a black dress jacket; the inside of the jacket a gray hue. A white rose was pinned onto the right side of the jacket and a small silver chain trailed from a small pendant on the left side of the jacket to the pocket on the same side. A black bow tie and a pair of sleek black shoes completed the look though he also decided to wear a pair of white gloves. 

[(Suit Image)](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/415034921914380528/sent/?invite_code=b44eff0176684e0789c15d6cd55419ba&sender=739927551186593180&sfo=1)

"You look great. Now you just have to get through the wedding." 

"Right... the wedding." He took a long deep breath, trying his best to stay calm.

"It'll be okay kid, you got tons of people here to help you through it. Now how about we get going? It'll be starting soon and we can't have the groom missing." 

Varian gave a smile. "Let's do this."

\----

The throne room was set up much like it had been for Rapunzel's wedding but instead of pinks and purples it was in greens and blues. The royal family, the thugs, different citizens of corona, and so many others filled the seats in wait.

Varian stood at the front with Eugene beside him, his hands wringing together nervously as the officiant walked up and got into place.

Hookfoot had returned to Corona to do the music and, in the next few seconds, he started. 

Heads turned as the flower girls, Catalina and Kiera, came walking down the isle, Rapunzel following after them with Maximus behind her, Pascal sitting on the horses head as he carried a small pillow that held the rings. They had decided to keep the flowers away from Max so there wouldn't be a repeat of the mishap at Rapunzel's wedding.

The music suddenly softened as the captain led Cassandra in, Varian's eyes going wide at the pure majesty of the woman before him. He was at a loss for words as she walked forward.

Cass let out a little chuckle at the awestruck look that adorned Varian's face upon seeing her, her eyes going soft as a smile settled onto her features, her arm gripping just a bit tighter on her father's nervously as they walked down the aisle.

Upon reaching the stairs that led up to where Varian was standing the captain pulled Cassandra in for a hug before allowing Varian to come down and take her hand. "Take care of her."

"I will." Varian promised and led his bride up the stairs, the pair moving to stand face to face as the wedding started.

(Gonna skip to the rings and such)

"The rings please." The officiant along with everyone else turned to look at Maximus as he leaned forward, allowing Cass and Varian to pick them up.

The couple glanced at each other before Cass gave a loud whistle and Owl flew in, carryingn two silver chains, one in each claw. Landing on the pillow that had just held the rings he let them each grab a single chain.

Cass gave the bird a scratch under the chin before threading her chain through the ring she held, Varian doing the same with his own.

Since they both wore gloves constantly they had decided that this was the best solution, each of them smiling as they helped the other put on the rings. 

Varian had chosen his mother's old ring for Cass, a simple silver ring with a single diamond embedded into it. Meanwhile Cass had gotten a solid silver band that had a darker gray line through its center.

"With the exchanging of the rings I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He took a step back.

Varian gave a chuckle and grabbed Cass' face in his hands, pulling her into a kiss. They both smiled into it, the room around them erupted in cheers.

Upon pulling away from each other Rapunzel hugged Cass, congratulating her loudly while Eugene merely patted Varian on the shoulder.

"Oh Cass! You did it! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Raps. None of this would've been possible without you."

"And it's not done yet! Time for the reception!" She grabbed her hand and began to lead her away, Eugene following behind them with Varian in tow as they headed for the courtyard.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the reception. Along with a little surprise to end the night.

The courtyard was decorated in greens and blues just like the wedding, silver hues added in as well that made it all so much more beautiful.

Cass and Varian sat at the main table watching the festivities as people danced and chatted, celebrating their marriage. The bride and groom were laughing as they watched Rapunzel spin and twirl across the floor, Citlali in her arms as she did, the small baby laughing loudly.

Eugene on the other hand was standing to the side with Lance, watching his wife with a bright smile, Lance eating loudly behind him and causing Eugene to roll his eyes and get onto him.

"Everyone may be different now but... they're still the same people they were before as well." Cass spoke up.

"True. Those differences have made us stronger though. And brought us closer together." Varian took her hand in his own, squeezing it softly.

Cass gave him a soft smile and the two turned their attention back to the festivities just as the cake was finally brought out, the chef having had a little hold up with it. 

The dancing and music stopped as Cass and Varian stood, moving over to the cake. Rapunzel and Eugene followed them, standing close by as the couple cut the delicacy, handing out piece after piece until Cass gave a smirk and suddenly ran her finger over her own slice of cake and applied a dollop of icing to Varian's nose.

"What the?" Varian crossed his eyes to try and see it before letting out a laugh and doing the same thing to Cass, much to everyone's humor.

Rapunzel gave a laugh at the sight before passing them each napkin. "Varian, you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Cass piped up as she wiped off her nose.

"Oh. It's a surprise." Varian gave her a small kiss before nodding to Rapunzel and moving to the center of the dance floor. "Attention everyone. May I have your attention?"

All heads turned to Varian, Rapunzel lighting up as she handed Citlali to Eugene and borrowed a guitar from the band.

"I have a special song for a very special someone." He held out his hand to Cass, inviting her to come forward.

Cass gave him a curious look as she stepped toward him and took his hand.

Varian gave Rapunzel a nod and cleared his throat as the queen began to play. 

_ "Forever seems like a long time.  But nothing seems like a long time w hen I'm with you. I _ _feel like I'm walking on waters."_ He spun her around before letting go of her hand and turning to look at where the captain, Cass' father, stood nearby. _"_ _ Since the day that I asked your father t _ _o let go of his daughter."_ He gave a bow to him as he continued on. _"_ _ So give me your blessing, sir.  I'll give her all that I've got.  It doesn't looks like much, b ut it sure feels like a lot." _

The captain gave him a nod of approval, a smile on his face.

_"Let her."_ He turned around and held his hand out to Cass once more.

The woman smiled and took his hand before joining him in the song.

_ " Take my heart and take my hand.  Take my heart and take my hand. T ake my heart and take my hand again, and again.  _ _Right where we stand."_ They began to dance as they sang together.

Cass took up the part herself, allowing herself to be pulled along in the dance as she did. _"_ _ I've never really know what love is.  _ _But whatever it is, I feel it in your kiss."_ She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. _"_ _ You waltzed in like somebody planned it all.  I feel right where I belong.  My knees are weak.  My heart is strong.  _ _So gimme your word."_ Cass placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart best beneath it. _"_ _ And I'll give you all I've got.  No we don't have much.  But it sure feels like a lot." _

Varian joined in once more, the whole world seeming to fade away until it was only them two.

_ "So, take my heart and take my hand.  Take my heart and take my hand.  Take my heart and take my hand again, and again.  Right where we stand" _

Varian and Cass pulled each other closer, Varian's hands coming to rest on her hips as Cass looped her arms around her neck.

_ "Take my heart and take my hand.  I'll be your lover and I'll be your friend.  Take my heart and take my hand again, and again.  Right where we stand." _

Varian continued alone, one hand coming up to cup Cass' face softly. _"Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh._ _ Too good to be true.  I wanna spend my life with you.  I wanna spend my life with you." _

Cass' eyes were shining as she leaned into his touch before singing her own verse. _"You-ooh-ooh-ooh._ _ Too good to be true.  I wanna spend my life with you.  I wanna spend my life with you." _

_ "I wanna spend my life with you."  _ They finished it together, Varian pulling her in for a soft, slow kiss. Applause suddenly erupted around them, bringing the couple back to the present with a start as Rapunzel handed back the guitar and approached them.

"Now, I have a final surprise for you. Or really we all do." She gestured around her as Eugene, Lance, Catalina, Kiera, Captain, and Quirin all walked up behind her.

"Really?" Varian cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Yep. Now come along." Rapunzel said, leading the way from the party and to where a group of horses stood. "You two hop on Fidella. Max and me will lead the way."

Cass and Varian looked at each other before giving a matching shrug. Varian helped Cass up before following, waiting as Rapunzel got on Max and everyone else got on a horse as well.

The group set out once everyone was ready, Rapunzel leading the way with Eugene at her side, Varian and Cass following on Fidella while the others took up places behind them.

They set out through the city and across the bridge, the sun beginning to set as they reached the woods, following the main path for a long while until the group split off onto a smaller path.

The forest began to look oddly familiar as they continued on, a blanket of vines ahead that made Cass even more confused as she knew all to well what lay on the other side... the ruins of Rapunzel's tower.

Instead of veering, Rapunzel led the way straight through the vines and into the clearing beyond, everyone else following behind.

Cass and Varian were both surprised as they found that the ruins were no longer there. Instead a large, two-story cabin rose up from where the tower had once been. It was made of large polished logs, large windows allowing light inside. The porch and door had beautiful carvings along them and, situated a little bit away, was a smaller cabin. 

"We all worked together to clean up the area and then build the house. The smaller cabin is a fully equipped lab for Varian and there's a full training ground behind the main cabin for you Cass." She dismounted from Maximus and led the way up the stairs to the door.

Cass followed behind after Varian helped her down from Fidella. "Raps... I don't know what to say."

"You should see inside before saying anything." The queen opened the door and allowed Varian and Cass to enter first, following behind them with everyone else.

A small entryway led into the main living space. A large sofa was situated in front of the fireplace with a table between the two. Pictures and paintings shone out from the smooth wooden walls. A stairwell led up to the second floor nearby while two other doorways led to the kitchen and the dining room respectively. Another door in the kitchen went out to the training grounds while a door in the dining room gave way to the bathing room that had been set up like the ones in the castle so they would have warm running water.

Cass admired everything with wide eyes as her feet led her to the stairs and then to the second floor. There were three, fully furnished bedrooms here, one of them larger the the others and set up with paintings of Cass and Varian along with their friends. 

"So? Do you like it?" Rapunzel had followed Cass through the house, Eugene behind her with a sleeping Citlali in his arms.

"This is. Raps, I love it! You guys built this? All of this?" Cass turned to her, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yep. We've been working on it since Varian asked you go marry him. There's also a basement and a small attic that a pull down ladder right outside one of the rooms leads to."

Varian walked over and sat down on the bed, falling back after a few minutes with a small chuckle. "This is awesome! And you guys even made me a lab! I already went and looked at it, it is fantastic."

"Glad ya like it." Eugene spoke up, a smile on his face. "Hey Sunshine, Citlali is sleepy."

Rapunzel turned around to look at her daughter, a smile crossing her features. "Right." She walked over and took the small girl from Eugene before beginning back toward the stairs and down to the living room where everyone else was waiting. 

"Come on Varian." Cass called out as she followed, looking over her shoulder to make sure he followed.

Upon heading outside, Owl and Ruddiger was just arriving, the bird coming over to land on the railing of the porch while Ruddiger climbed up onto Varian's shoulders.

"We'll see you guys later okay? Fidella will be staying behind so you two can get back and forth from the castle when needed."

Cass and Varian both smiled and nodded to the group.

"Thank you everyone." Cass spoke up, Varian agreeing a moment later.

"No problem." Rapunzel spoke up.

Quirin came up with Captain at his side, the two facing each of their children. 

"Varian. I'm proud of you son. You found yourself a good one." He pulled the boy in for a hug, patting him on the back as he did.

"Thanks dad." Varian returned the hug and stood back, watching Quirin walk away and mount his horse. 

"You make sure to keep him in check Cass. And if anything happens you can come tell me." 

"I know dad." Cass rolled her eyes slightly, giving him a quick hug. 

The man returned the hug, gave Varian a quick nod, and then returned to his own horse as well, Quirin and and him leaving a few moments later.

Lance was helping Catalina and Kiera onto his horse when the two left, the man turning to look at the couple with a smile. "Congrats you two love birds. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get these two home." He climbed up behind the girls and rushed away.

Rapunzel and Eugene watched them go before turning back to where Cass and Varian stood. 

"Now you two kids don't go having to much fun. Dragon lady is still hurt." Eugene gave a laugh.

Cass gave a growl, pulling out a dagger she had hidden in the layers of her dress. "Might wanna shut your mouth before you can't use it anymore."

"Shutting up!" Eugene held up his hands and took a step back.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and stepped up to the two, pulling them into a hug. "Oh you guys, I am so happy for you. I have to get back to the castle now and get Citlali to bed."

"Alright. But I do have one question first."

"What is it?" Rapunzel took a step back, her head tilting slightly.

"Why did you choose to build a house here? Of all places... why here?"

"Well. I figured that it was time we replaced the bad memories of this place with good ones. And what better way to do that than this?"

Varian and Cass looked at each other before giving marching chuckles.

"I figure you're right Raps. See you later."

Eugene helped Rapunzel up onto Maximus before mounting his own horse, holding Lali close as they rode away, the queen waving to them as they did.

The newly married couple walked back inside, Owl flying in after them, following them all the way up to their room where he found a perch next to the bed that Rapunzel had added for him. A small hammock was set up for Ruddiger, the little raccoon happily climbing up to it and falling asleep almost immediately.

Cass changed from her dress into a simple pair of shorts and the loose top she had been wearing lately so it was easier to treat her wounds. 

Varian changed into his own night clothes before walking over to Cass and helping her take off the bandages.

"Thanks. It feels nice to get those things off." Cass stretched before laying down on the bed, her eyes going wide at how soft and fluffy it was. "Whoa. This is comfy."

"I know right? We'll be sleeping well." He set the bandages aside and joined her, pulling the blankets up over them as he pulled her close and placed a soft kiss to her head. "I love you Cassie."

"Love you too Var. Always." She curled into him, taking a deep breath and allowing herself to relax after the events of the day. It may have been an exhausting course of events, but it had also been the happiest day of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!  
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'll be working on the events and such for the next chapters and there will be several timeskips as the next big thing is the birth of Cass and Varian's child so.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter has come and with it comes a day of snowy festivities at the castle.

Winter has settled in and a day of snowy festivities has been planned at the castle for all who wish to attend.

Varian and Cassandra looked around the courtyard as they rode in on Fidella, both dressed in their winter clothes.

"Hi Cass! Hi Varian!" Rapunzel ran up as the two stopped, watching as Varian got off before helping Cass down as well. "It's been a little bit." She stepped forward and pulled them into a hug

Cass pulled down her hood, smiling as she was pulled close by her best friend. "Hey Raps. Sorry I haven't been around. Varian and I were busy setting up all of our stuff and simply settling in. I trust everything with the guards is going well?"

"Yep. Eugene kept things in order and is open to helping you as needed whenever you need." 

"He agreed to it without any remarks?"

"Well... I didn't say that. I figured it all out though." Rapunzel gave a small laugh. 

"Thanks Raps." She patted the other's shoulder before taking Varian's hand and leading him further into the courtyard while Rapunzel went to track down Eugene and Citlali.

"So. What all did they set up for today?" Varian looked around at all of the people who milled about.

"Not completely sure. They're serving hot cocoa and there's gonna be a bonfire later but other than that I have no idea." She settled her free hand on her stomach which was now starting to show.

"Are we gonna be able to stay for the bonfire? With all this snow and ice it'll be more dangerous to travel at night." 

"True. But I'm sure Fidella can get us home safe no matter what." Cass gave him a reassuring smile.

Varian thought for a moment before giving her a smile. "Okay. I guess you're right."

"Hey guys." Eugene came walking up with a very fluffy Citlali in his arms, the baby's eyes wide in awe as she watched the snow fall softly.

"Is that a bear onesie?" Varian pointed to the infant.

"Yep! I made it for her." Rapunzel walked up from behind Eugene, leaning over to place a small kiss to Citlali's forehead.

Cass gave a small chuckle at the sight. "Well. How about we have some fun? That's what today is for right?"

"Sure is." Eugene piped up as he leaned down and scooped up some snow, smashing it in Cass' face a second later.

"Uh oh." Varian took a step back, watching as Rapunzel took Citlali from Eugene and stood back as well.

"Oh. You are going to pay for that." Cass growled out, taking off after Eugene as the man ran off.

"Be careful Cassie!" Varian called out, letting out a laugh as he watched, Rapunzel joining in as she moved to stand beside Varian.

\----

The day continued on happily, Cass easily having caught Eugene and throwing him into a snow pile.

Afterwards Eugene had gone to dry off and warm up, leaving Rapunzel, Cass, Varian, and Citlali to have fun. He had returned once the sky had began to darken, helping to start the bonfire.

Cassandra sat next to Varian and Rapunzel, leaning over onto her husband after pulling her hood up, letting out a relaxed sigh as she did. "This has been fun. Thanks Raps."

"No problem Cass. Though it's about time I got Citlali to bed and don't you two still need to get home before it gets too dark?"

"Oh. Right." Varian shifted and stood up, much to Cass' dissatisfaction as she gave a groan.

"I was comfortable." Cass grumbled so only she could hear before standing up as well, knowing full well that Rapunzel was right.

"Okay then. We'll see you two later." Rapunzel gave them each a hug before heading into the castle, Citlali fast asleep in her arms.

"You going with her Eugene?" Varian piped up when the man didn't stand up.

"Someone has to stay here to put out the fire later on."

"True. Well then have fun." Varian waved to him before taking Cass' hand and leading her over to Fidella and helping her up. "Next stop, home." Varian climbed up behind her and snapped the reigns.

The ride back was slow as they did their best to navigate through the snow and ice in the dark. Sadly they had chosen to leave right before the weather took a turn, the wind picking up in a sudden snowstorm.

"Ugh. Varian, we won't be able to make it back in this. We should head back to the castle and wait it out there."

"You're right." Varian turned around Fidella and started back, but the snow picked up until they lost the path. "Cassie, I don't think we can get back."

Cassandra gave a shiver and glanced around, doing her best to see where they were. "I think there's a cave that way." She pointed off through the trees, nudging Fidella onward until a rock face showed itself through the snow, a dark opening revealing itself.

"There!" Varian pointed to the entrance and urged Fidella inside, getting off of her almost immediately and pulling out a vial that he had hidden in his vest. "I keep this on hand just in case of emergencies." He shook it up and the liquid began to glow, casting light through the small cave.

"It's st-still cold in here." Cass got down from Fidella as well, pulling her coat tighter around her as she did.

"The cave is small so the wind can still reach all the way to the back." He looked around trying to figure out a way to make everything better. "I'll be right back Cassie." He pulled his cloak tight and went back outside, making his way to a bush that he could make out through the snow and pulling out branches and leaves until he had an armful of them and went back inside.

"Oh, good idea Varian. There should be some flint and steel in the saddle bag." She walked over and grabbed the items, helping to light the branches and leaves as Varian set them down in the back of the cave. 

The flame went out after a few moments, causing them both to sigh.

"The wind is too strong." Varian looked around, hoping to find something else but sadly there wasn't. "If we can't figure out how to stop this wind then we'll be stuck in this cold until the storm is over."

Cass gave a sigh and gripped herself tighter, one of her arms across her belly before she suddenly got an idea. "My powers! I can use them to block the entrance so the wind won't blow out the fire."

"Wait, Cass."

She had already reached out a hand though and tried to, her eyes going wide as it didn't work. "What? Why didn't it work?"

Varian stepped up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Cassie, don't you remember? The powers of the Sundrop and Moonstone pass down through blood."

"Wait... so you mean... oh." Cass looked down at her belly settling her hands on it softly.

Varian pulled her in for a hug, letting out a small sigh as he did. "It'll be okay Cassie. The same thing happened with Rapunzel and Citlali is doing just fine."

"Citlali gained the powers of the Sundrop, something that gives life and strength. Something like that is a blessing while the Moonstone is more of a curse." 

"The difference between it being a blessing or curse is just how you use it."

Cass went to speak once more when the wind cut off, causing the two to look up at Fidella as she moved to stand in front of them to block the wind. "Thanks Fidella."

The two sat down and started the fire back up, Fidella doing her part to keep it lit by blocking the icy breeze.

"See, everything is gonna be fine with us. And as long as we're okay, everything will be okay." He took Cass' hand in his own and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

The woman stayed quiet for a while before leaning forward against Varian, hugging him tightly as a smile crossed her face. "Thank you Varian. You're right."

The two stayed there for a long while, the fire burning away to smoldering embers as Cass fell asleep against Varian. The snowstorm lasted for a while longer until at last dispersing.

Varian woke Cass softly and helped her onto Fidella before the two finally headed the rest of the way home.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has to go out to do some work and leaves Catalina and Kiera in the care of Rapunzel and Cassandra for the day.

"Thank you so much Rapunzel. You two Cassandra." Lance spoke quickly as he set down a bag of items for Catalina and Kiera. "This came up really sudden and I can't just leave them alone."

"Yes you could. We can take care of ourselves now you know. We aren't little kids." Catalina piped up.

"Yeah, we're thirteen now." Kiera added in, crossing her arms.

"Oh come on girls. It'll be fun!" Rapunzel cut in before Lance could speak again, a bright smile on her face. "We can tell stories and play games, all kinds of stuff."

"That sounds boring. I wanna go in the forest and find a new cave to explore." Kiera groaned.

"Oh! Maybe one that has animals for us to tame too. I like doing that." Catalina said quickly.

"Girls. There's still snow on the ground and, yes, it's beginning to melt with spring coming but it's still cold so no, you two will stay here with the queen and Cassandra." Lance cut in

"Great. Stuck with over happy and moodswings." The girls groaned.

"Oh. Just a random guess but am I moodswings?" Cassandra came up behind them with a large bundle of firewood propped up on shoulder.

"Cass! You shouldn't be carrying all of that." Rapunzel walked forward to take the wood, frowning when Cass wouldn't let her.

"Raps. I may be pregnant but I'm not helpless. I got this." She walked past the group and into the house, returning after she had placed the wood by the fireplace. "Now are we all gonna stand out here or?"

"Right. Catalina, Kiera, just behave. I'll be back tonight." He bid everyone farewell before heading on his way, leaving Rapunzel to herd the girls inside after Cassandra.

"Are we seriously just stuck inside?" Kiera said with a frown as she plopped down on the nearby couch, Catalina following her.

Cassandra rolled her eyes as she put some of the wood into the fireplace and easily started up a flame, feeding it until it was a decent sized fire. She removed her coat as she stood up, revealing her slightly bulging belly as she hung the coat onto a small hook nearby. "Now, who's hungry?"

"Me!" Rapunzel piped up immediately, raising her hand. "And I'm sure Citlali is too. Eugene and me got her started on soft foods."

"Citlali is here?" Catalina and Kiera both turned to look at Rapunzel as they spoke in unison.

"Yep. She's down for a nap but it's about time to wake her up. I'll be right back Cass." She then made her way up the stairs to the second floor.

"Okay Raps." The woman then turned to the other two girls, crossing her arms. "Now. Are you two wanting something to eat or not?"

The two glanced at each other before sitting back and nodding.

"Okay. Stay here and don't mess with anything." She watched them for a few moments before walking away to the kitchen.

It was at that moment that Rapunzel came walking back down the stairs with Citlali in her arms. "Alright girls. She's still a bit sleepy but you can play with her if you want."

"Yes please!" Catalina shouted and shot off of the couch, rushing over to Rapunzel and holding out her arms.

"Be careful with her okay?"

"We will." Catalina smiled at the infant before returning to her sister on the couch, settling Citlali between them.

"Where's Cass?" Rapunzel asked as the teo began playing peek a boo with the little one.

They didn't answer, only pointing to the doorway that the older woman had disappeared through.

Upon entering the kitchen Rapunzel found Cass putting together lunch for them all. 

"Oh. Hey Raps. How's Citlali?" She glanced at the other as she entered before busying herself once more.

"She's fine. Still a little sleepy but the girls are playing with her so it shouldn't take long for her to wake up completely." 

"Ok. Well I'm making sandwiches for everyone. Not sure what you wanna give Citlali." She finished putting together the last sandwich and licked some sauce off of her finger. 

"If you have some vegetables I can just mash them up for her."

"Left cupboard from the sink." Cass said nonchalantly as she walked over to a nearby by wooden box and opened it, cold air wafting out of it immediately. 

"What's that?" Rapunzel asked as she opened the cupboard and pulled out some of the vegetables. She found a bowl and spoon and began to mash them up.

Cassandra pulled out a container of liquid and closed the box again. "Something Varian made. He invented some kind of liquid that constantly gives off cold air and then made this. There's a tray that can be pulled out to be refilled and it fills it up with cold. Helps keep things fresh."

"That's awesome." 

"Yep. He's pretty smart. This is just one of the things he's come up with to make things easier around here." She pulled out some cups and poured the liquid into each one. 

"Please tell me that's not lemonade."

"Nope. Grape juice." Cass set all of the cups on a platter and picked it up, balancing it on one hand before picking up the sandwiches and making her way back into the living room. "Alright everyone. Eat up." She set the platters on the table in front of the couch.

Rapunzel walked in and settled down on the couch, reaching over to pick up Citlali and settle the little one on her knee. 

"What is that?" Catalina pointed to the bowl of mush that Rapunzel was feeding the baby with a grimace.

"Just some mashed vegetables."

"Ew." Kiera and Catalina said in unison.

Cass turned away from where she had been stoking the fire. "Either eat or I take away the food." She smirked as the two immediately grabbed a sandwich and went quiet. _Finally, some silence._ She sat down to join them and everyone fell into a comfortable silence that was soon followed by idle chatter.

Later that day, Kiera and Catalina grew restless, beginning to get out of hand.

Rapunzel easily sated Catalina by having Pascal entertain her but Kiera didn't want to play around with them and so Cass got an idea of her own.

"Wanna learn how to shoot a bow?" 

"Really? Yes!" Kiera grew excited in seconds.

"Cass. Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rapunzel looked up from where Pascal was trying to mimic Citlali's hair.

"Don't worry. I'll be with her the whole time." She walked over to her coat and quickly slipped it on, instructing Kiera to put hers on as well.

They headed to the training grounds outside, Cass grabbing a bow and some practice arrows and leading the way to a target.

"Okay. Now I'm going to show you how to shoot a bow properly. Watch closely." She stood back and pulled back the string, firing a few arrows into the center of target almost perfectly. "Now you try."

"Ok." Kiera took the bow and an arrow, pulling back the strong only for the arrow to fall short of the target. "I can do it. Hold on." She tried again but the arrow fell short once more.

Cassandra gave a sigh and approached her, reaching out a hand to help fix her posture. "Elbow up more and stand straight. Pull the string all the way back to your cheek and aim using the point of the arrow, just don't overthink the aiming or you'll mess up everytime." She stood back once more and walked around the girl. "Move your foot here," she leaned down and fixed her stance as she spoke.

"This is kind of uncomfortable." Kiera breathed out.

"I know, but don't worry. You get used to it after a while. Now focus, and shoot."

Kiera nodded and took a deep breath, focusing on the target and letting go of the string. The arrow hit the second ring this time and the girl let out a groan. "I was aiming for the center."

"Don't worry. That was a great shot for a beginner Kiera."

"Really?"

"Really. Better than some of the trainee guards really." She patted the girl on the back and then went to retrieve all of the arrows, stabbing them into ground beside Kiera upon returning. "Now just keep trying. The more you shoot, the better you'll get."

The evening continued on like this, Cass giving her small tips here and there to help her out. Catalina found her way outside after a while and Cass helped teach her as well, the girls taking turns at the target. 

Rapunzel was standing in the window watching the scene with a smile, Citlali propped up in her arms and watching as well.

"She's gonna make a good mom my little sundrop. Isn't she?" Rapunzel glanced down at her daughter. 

The little one let out a small gurgle before giggling, a sign that Rapunzel took as a yes.

"Yep. She sure will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at lets-get-shipping. I will post art of this fanfic on there now and then. Along with posting just random drawing of the characters when I want.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day of Hearts is upon us!

The Day of Hearts had approached quickly, everyone eagerly setting up for the vent until the city of Corona was decorated in hearts and bright garlands of pinks and reds that caused Cassandra to let out a groan.

"Oh come on Cass. You still don't like the day of hearts?" Rapunzel but in from next to her as the two watched as the journal of Herz Der Sonne was set out for the public, couples already lining up to sign its pages. 

"Not sure if you remember but I haven't always had the best time when it comes to today. There was Andrew, and then I was evil for the one after that, and then for the past five ones I didn't even celebrate because I Was out on the road."

"Oh. Right." The queen said softly before she caught sight of Varian walking over to them and her face lit up. "But this year will be different! You have Varian by your side and a baby on the way after all."

Cass thought for a few moments before letting out a sigh. "I guess you're right."

"Guess who."

It was at that moment that hands came up and covered Cass' eyes, causing her instincts to kick in as she reached behind her, grabbed the arm of the person, and flipped them over her shoulder and onto the ground in front of her. "Oh my! I'm so sorry Varian! But you should know better than to sneak up on me." She placed one hand on her belly and reached out to help him up with the other.

"Yep. Noted." He grimaced as he took her hand and stood up, dusting off his clothes as he did so. "Never let anyone tell you that you're weak because you're pregnant. You are definitely just as strong as always."

Cass and Rapunzel both laughed at that before the latter had to go and open up the signing of the book to the public, leaving Varian and Cass to their own. 

"So. Did you get everything done?" Cass turned to Varian, looping her arms around his neck as she spoke.

"Yep. My day is free, just for you." He grasped her waist softly and leaned down to kiss her ever so softly, smiling as he did. "What would you like to do?" Pulling back after a few moments he spoke just loud enough for her to hear him.

Cassandra thought for a moment, bringing one hand down to tap her chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. Do you have anything planned?" 

"Thought you would never ask. Right this way milady." He stepped back from her and bowed down, waving his hand toward the path that led away from the courtyard and toward the gardens. "I've been looking forward to this day for awhile and I also know that you don't like being super open around people so I figured this would be the best idea." He led her to the garden and then up to the gazebo, moving out of the way to reveal a special made lunch for them. 

"Oh Varian. Thank you." She gave him another kiss before allowing him to lead her to her seat, sitting down as the man pulled out the chair for her. 

Owl sat on the nearby railing while Ruddiger scurried around the table, more than likely hoping to get some food for himself as well.

"It was no issue Cassie. I just enjoy doing things with you." He took his own seat before dishing himself out some food, glancing up now and then to watch Cass as she did the same. He gave Ruddiger a couple of apples before tossing Owl a piece of meat. "Is everything good?"

Cass gave a small chuckle as she looked up at him with her mouth full, giving a nod in reply instead of speaking. 

Varian smiled at her softly and the two settled into a comfortable afternoon of idle chatter and the occasional cheesy flirty lines from Varian, to which Cass always rolled her eyes too but still found herself smiling even wider with each one. They finished eating and decided to simply walk around the garden hand in hand, their talking continuing with Varian spinning her around in small dances now and then just to get her to laugh. They found themselves sitting down by the small waterfall that flowed into the garden, Cass looking into the water while Varian watched her.

"Hey... I've been meaning to ask you something Cassie." He took both of her hands in his, forcing her to turn and look at him.

"What is it? Is everything okay Var?" She watched him closely, her head turning to the side slightly in curiosity.

Varian gave her a smile and chuckle lightly. "Everything is fine. It's just that I was wondering if... well, I know you might be a little uncomfortable doing it in front of others but it would rally mean a lot. Or we could just wait till everyone leaves but I really hope you would-."

"Varian. What is it?" Cass cut off his ramblings, knowing he would've continued on endlessly if she didn't.

"Oh, um, right. Well, Cassie, do you wanna sign the journal of Herz Der Sonne with me?"

Cass matched his smile as she let go of his hands and leaned into him, giving him a big hug as she held him close.

Varian hugged her back, placing a kiss to her head. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is you nerd. Now come on." She stood up and grabbed his hand, leading him back to the courtyard with Owl and Ruddiger trailing behind them.

The courtyard still had couples and people milling about, chatting and having a fun time. There were a few here and there that went up to the book but it seemed like the signings were pretty much done.

Cass and Varian moved through the crowd hand in hand to the book, ignoring the looks of disdain that some people shot them. 

Cassandra picked up the quill and looked through the pages until she found a blank page. "Here we go. This will be our page." She signed her name at the top before handing the quill to Varian.

"Perfect." He signed right beneath Cass' name and set the quill down as he turned to her, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling her into a long, slow kiss. "I love you." He spoke the words softly as he leaned back, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I love you too. Say... how about we head to your old lab for some... alone time?" She gave him a smirk.

"We just had a ton of alone time though." He looked confused but upon seeing her smirk a look of realization crossed his face. "But... the baby."

"The baby will be fine you nerd." She grabbed his hand and began to drag him along behind her, her grin never once leaving as avoided the guards and others, wanting no one to know where they were going so that they wouldn't be interrupted. Walking into his old lab that was still set up for whenever he was at the castle she closed the door behind them and immediately wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You sure Cassie? What if someone finds us?" He glanced around, trying not to look at the look of want in Cass' eyes.

"Oh come on Varian. I made sure to bypass all of the guard stations and everyone else in the castle is busy with the Day of Hearts. Please? I've been waiting but you haven't done anything in so long." She gave him a frown.

Varian gave a small sigh. "You know why I haven't done anything."

"Because you're worried about hurting the baby, yes yes. But it's fine Varian." She gave him a frown and when he still didn't move she took matters into her own hands, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck as she pulled him to her, slotting their lips together with such force that she pushed Varian against the door by which they still stood.

Varian's eyes widened as he watched her face, waiting for whatever she would do next. He wasn't expecting that something to be for her eyes to open and be filled with tears. "Cassie? What's wrong?" Grabbing her face he pulled her back from him and spoke.

Cassandra didn't reply at first, her hands sliding down to rest on his chest, clenching at the fabric there. "Do you... not like me like this?"

"What?" He definitely hadn't expected that. "Oh Cassie, I love you in all ways." He wiped away a stray tear with his thumb and placed a soft, lingering kiss to her forehead.

"Then why? Why won't you do anything?" She seemed to realize what she was saying but instead of suddenly trying to cover it up she began to cry more. "I don't know what's going on Varian. My thoughts are so confusing lately and I don't know how to handle it."

The alchemist gave a small chuckle, shaking his head softly. "I've been reading up on pregnancy and that is actually a very common things because the hormone levels in your body are rapidly changing."

"Which means?"

"You can't control your emotions right now, only get through them one at a time. You have me here to help you handle it though."

"Then help me Var. Please help me." She watched him for several moments before leaning up to catch his lips once more, smiling as he met her halfway and one hand came down to rest on her hip, the other cupping her face still.

Arms wrapped around his neck once more as she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss until they had to break for air.

"Cassie." He spoke the word in a whisper, breathing heavily as he watched her closely for any signs of hesitancy. When she showed none he grabbed her in his arms and carried her through the lab to where his old bed still stood to gently place her upon its surface.

Cass didn't wait for him, instead she grabbed the front of his shirt as soon as he had set her down and dragged him after her, her head coming to rest on the surface of the bed as he hovered over her. She pulled him down into a searing kiss, giving a smile as he returned it in full, pulling her against him while being careful of her belly as best he could. "Varian." The word came out in a gasp for air after they had parted.

The alchemist looked at her softly as his mouth trailed down to her neck and shoulders, his eyes blazing. "Hm?"

"I-I love you. So much." She let out another gasp as he found her pulse point and let out a hum against it.

"I love you too."

The words were sincere, true, and filled with so much emotion that Cass found herself loss as she simply let herself be with him in this moment, in this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to make a few side stories of each time Cass and Varian were actually together together. I will link each of them to their respective chapters so you can read them if you want.


End file.
